Making Good
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: After a long waiting... the sequel for Changed, for Good, previously titled Spellbound. ON AN INDEFINITE BREAK.
1. Prologue

**Making Good**

**a sequel to **_**Changed, for Good**_

**Prologue: When Reality Sets Back In**

It was a cold, cloudless night. The stars were clearly visible against the darkness of the sky. The moonlight cast its silvery light, its rays laced with the thin fog in the air, making the night seem eerie. Luckily for him, he did not feel the cold.

He looked over his shoulder for the who-knew-how-many time, to make sure no-one was following him. Throughout his entire journey he had been careful, and now when he was so close, he wasn't planning on getting caught. He held back a sigh of relief at the sight of the ancient castle, appearing as if from the darkness of the night. He was always at awe with its sight, so old and so huge, especially in the eyes of the young boy he used to be. It was hardly the time to marvel at its beauty at the moment though. He had a mission to complete.

Throwing a look over his shoulder, he chose a side path that led him straight to the castle's gardens. Thanks for the sentries that lived there, the gardens were not as old-looking as the rest of the place. He was sure its sight was breath-taking by daylight, but had very little time to dwell on that.

She was waiting.

Slowly, carefully, he approached the center of the garden. It was behind those rose bushes, he remembered. He used to play hide and seek there with his grandfather. He was forgotten there once. He was crying for that entire afternoon. Huh. Speaking of painful childhood memories.

Yes, there it was; almost invisible in the faint moonlight. Throwing one last look behind him, he crouched beside the door on the ground, and knocked on it, holding his breath.

"It worked!" he hissed.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed before he heard any movement on the other side. It was not until the door had opened that he allowed himself to breathe again. She stepped out- unharmed, thank Oz- but obviously still shaken. "Fiyero?" she asked sort of hesitantly, as if uncertain it was him behind the scarecrow façade.

He felt like crying when he slowly nodded. He felt so many things at once; it was overwhelming yet so frustrating at the same time, not being able to express at least some of them. He was so relieved so see she was safe, after all the doubts and insecurities that clouded his confidence along the way. But at the same time, there was something new to her composure now, something extremely fragile that was never there before. As if she didn't come out completely unharmed from the act of destruction. They failed in breaking her in body, but for him, at that moment under the moonlight, it did seem as if they succeeded in breaking her spirit, if only by little.

She reached out for him, her fingers flutter ever so slightly on the sack that was his face. It was the first time they were alone since their abrupt separation, the day when his life changed forever, quite literally. It was the first time she had a chance to observe her doing more closely. And even though she tried to hide it behind a façade of braverism, she was obviously horrified with what she had seen.

"Go ahead," he said gently. "Touch. I don't mind. You did the best you could. You saved my life."

"You're still beautiful."

He shook his head. "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying," she smiled, then looked up at him, new confidence clearly visible against her wounded eyes. "It's looking at things another way."

He helped her out of the trapdoor and to her feet, and they just stood there for a silent moment, holding one another. Relief washed over him as she laid her head against his chest. He got her. She was alive, and for now she was safe. So far everything was working just fine according to his plans.

XoxoxoxoX

Shortly afterwards, they were on their way. She was quiet, and replied to each of his questions with a few words. She still seemed somewhat shaken with everything that's happened, and he thought it would be best to just let her be. She looked exhausted, as if the spell she used to fake her own death had overtaken her completely. It was a powerful spell, she had previously mentioned to him. She doubted it would even work; but it did. It worked perfectly. So perfectly, that for a moment he feared he had lost her for real. His fingers laced with hers now, as they moved deeper into the forest. He didn't lose her. Now he'd never lose her. Not if it was up to him. He felt so bad, having her wandering in the darkness of the night instead of getting a well-deserved rest, but they had no other choice. They had no time to waste.

Her hand was cold. He felt her shiver. Gently, she pulled her hand away from his, to tighten her cloak around her. He stole a glance at her. She had to leave everything behind. Her broom was burnt, her hat taken; the Grimmerie was safe with Glinda. She didn't take much with her; just some dark frocks for change. He thought about his own bag, still someplace out there, in the depths of the forest in Munchkinland.

He stopped to observe the clearing ahead of them, then looked up at her. He caressed her face, tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't we stop here for the night?"

She seemed relieved with this suggestion. She replied with a nod of her head, then followed his lead. He made a makeshift camp the best he could, making a bed for her and piling up some dry branches he found on the ground for a bonfire. He left her the task of lighting up the fire. He detected the slight tremble in her voice when she uttered the right spell, but said nothing about it. She laid on the bed he made for her, old leaves covered with a blanket, and he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

He took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "Everything will be better tomorrow. I promise."

"Wake me if anything happens."

"Shh. Don't worry about it. Just close your eyes. Sleep. I'm right here."

She hesitated, but then nodded and closed her eyes, as if she could resist exhaustion no longer. He held her, listening to the sound of her breath, steady and even, as she fell deeper into slumber. Then when he was sure she was fast asleep, he slowly let her go, covering her with a second blanket. He sat beside her, watching her. Even in her sleep, she looked bothered. He thought about that promise he had made for her just a moment ago. Everything would be better tomorrow. A sigh escaped him. He hoped it wasn't just empty words.

As slumber was unnecessary for him in his current condition, he just sat there, staring at the constant movement of the hissing flames, as his thoughts involuntarily wandered towards the last days' events. Thank Oz it was all behind them now. Several peaceful, uneventful days had passed after Dorothy and him began their journey, before they encountered the tin woodsman. Boq. He stared at his long-ago schoolmate in astonishment for a moment. This was Elphaba's doing, he had to remind himself over and over again as he helped Dorothy to set him free. He thought he'd better not reveal his true identity to Boq.

This was also the day he had seen Elphaba again, when she surprised them on the road. She obviously didn't recognize him, for she tried to destroy him by throwing a fireball at him. Luckily, his companions managed to save him on time, and Elphaba disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

He should have known she wouldn't let them go; she wouldn't let Dorothy go. Not when the little girl had something she wanted. And she _wanted_ those shoes. He could see it in her eyes. She sent Chistery to stalk them. This was how he managed to communicate with her eventually. Luckily, Dorothy and Boq didn't notice whenever he had strayed from the path, first to give Chistery messages for Elphaba (which he was writing down for her, probably, as he couldn't speak quite well), and then after a while, to reply her own written messages as effectively as he could in the short time he had. She refused to believe it was him, at first; he remembered her first replies, cold, distant, somewhat bitter even, as if she was mourning his death. It took some time to soften her, to rebuild the faith and trust she came to have in him; and once she was convinced, it was time to get into action.

He had already thought of a plan to get them out of there. It was a dangerous one, but probably the only possibility they had. She'd have to fake her death, he told her. It took him a while to think of a way to do that, and then he remembered that people still believed that water could melt her. If she could only find a spell, any spell, that would make her evaporate to the touch of water… She was skeptic at first. It would never work, she said. And it was risky, especially if done from the Grimmerie, that so far had caused more damage than anything else. But they had no other choice.

It did work. He still couldn't believe it. The moment in which water met flesh was still clear in his mind, as if it had happened moments ago. He could still hear the sound of her last scream as she vanished into nothingness in a puff of smoke. Whereas it seemed to the rest of them that they had just defeated her, it was them who were defeated.

A strange sound shook him out of his reverie; soft yet clear in the silence of the night. He identified it within an instance; someone was crying. But that didn't make much sense, did it? They were alone, who could possibly-

And then, looking over his shoulder, something horrifying occurred to him.

Somewhat uncertain, yet convinced in what he had heard, he leaned closer and touched her shoulder gently. "Elphaba?" he whispered.

There was a choked gasp, as if she was startled by his light touch. He felt like kicking himself for frightening her so. She turned to face him, her face tear-stained, her expression so wounded, he was momentarily in loss of words. She sat up, and he wordlessly took her in his arms as she burst into sobs, burying her head in his stuffed shoulder. He thought his heart would break at the sound of it. He tightened his grip on her, gently rocking her, hoping it would cease the cry that shuddered her whole body. He figured that everything that happened- learning of her father and sister's deaths, losing him, having to fake her own death, and leaving Glinda behind- was just too much to take. Even for Elphaba.

As he held her, running his fingers through her hair and whispering words of comfort in her ear, he made another silent promise. Everything _would_ be alright; if not the next morning, then somewhere in the near future. No-one would cause her to break down like that ever again. No matter what he'd have to do; no-one would ever hurt her again. She'd get the life she deserved, the life that had been prevented from her all these years. She'd be happy. Only then, he knew, he would be happy too.

He continued to stroke her hair, slowly, gently, until the sobbing softened into small whimpers, and then, gradually, into silence. Soon she was asleep again. He sighed. It was going to be a long night, as he was unable to sleep it through; it was going to be longer still, since he had no way of knowing what the following day was holding for the two of them.

There was only one way to find out.

But sweet Oz, how much he hated waiting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been nearly a month since they began their journey. They were getting closer to their destination; he knew as much from the maps he managed to take, unnoticed, from the Wizard's throne before leaving it. The journey had taken longer than he had anticipated; traveling at night and unnoticed along back roads had doubled the length of time their trip should have taken.However, as things seemed at the moment, it was a matter of days- one more week, at most- before they'd be out of Oz.

On a mutual agreement, they headed for Quox. Dr. Dillamond used to tell them about it in his classes. It was the land he grew up in. He had never been there himself; he was never the traveler. He lived in the Vinkus all his life. Except from a visit to the Emerald City every summer or so, the Vinkus was all he was familiar with.

A pang of homesickness twitched his heart. He shook his head, sending it away. He wouldn't think about it. But the more he tried to push it away, the clearer it seemed to him; the mourning, the tears, the deep sorrow in the Tiggular estate when his parents would learn the true- or something quite close to it- about the death of their only son and heir. If only he could contact them, notify them that he was alright-

But he couldn't. Not if he wanted to be safe. Just like Elphaba couldn't assure Glinda of their safety. An involuntary chill went through him when his own words echoed back. _No-one must ever know_. To his own ears, it sounded like a threat.

He stole a glance at Elphaba, walking beside him, her chin held up in a determined motion that was so like her. None of them mentioned her breakdown in the forest at the night of their fleeing. It was as if they had a silent agreement to let it be, bury it along with the life they left behind. But it wasn't completely buried, nor was it forgotten. Every now and again he could still detect it, that wounded expression that had previously brought her to tears. At times she was engaged in silent reverie, just staring into the distance, saying nothing.

He sighed inwardly. She wasn't getting better. He hoped that with time, she'd be able to leave things behind, to move on, to focus on their current goal, but she seemed almost unwilling to. It wasn't as if she had changed completely, no. She was still the same old Elphaba he fell in love with, but there was something softer to her demeanor now, moments of insecurity and doubt; he wasn't sure he disliked it, but it was just so unlike her strong, confident self. He'd just have to get used to it, he figured, because there was always the chance it wouldn't cease with time.

In spite of the pain, the hardships of the journey, the frequent homesickness, being alone with Elphaba tied them together in a way he had never believed was possible. Yes, he was in love with her before she showed up at the Wizard's throne, before they ran off together, but now it was more than a meaningless infatuation. And truth to be told, he hardly knew anything about her when he had first fallen in love with her; they had no time for a proper acquaintance, for she left to the Emerald City and never came back. Now they had long conversations into the night, about everything, from silly childhood stories to history and politics and whatnot. They came to know everything about one another.

Well, almost everything. Because she seemed quite determined not to open up to him, not to reveal what was on her mind. So often did she try to conceal her sadness with a soft smile, but she couldn't fool him. And it seemed as if she knew that as well. Still, she said nothing, and he didn't ask, because it was quite pointless, really. He knew what was bothering her. He just wished she'd let him in.

XoxoxoxoX

He was right. Four days later they were out of Ozian territory. The Great Gillikin Forest remained a dot at the distance, until at some point it faded. A sigh of relief escaped him. They were safe, for a while.

"It's not over until it's over," said Elphaba, as if she could read what was on his mind. But under that skeptic expression, it was quite obvious that she was somewhat relieved as well.

"We'll have to stop soon. You need to eat something," he said. He knew that if it was up to her, she would forget those things. Eating, sleeping, they were all unnecessary and meaningless, as far as she was concerned; especially when there were greater, more important things to do.

And, just as he expected, she shook her head. "Fiyero, I'm fine," she protested softly.

He stopped, and took both her hands in his. "This is not negotiable," he said, his voice just as soft, yet determined at the same time. "If you fainted, I won't be able to carry you." He knew that he could convince her to do as he said if he'd just let her see the reasonable side of his request.

She sighed, defeated. "Alright, alright. We'll do it your way."

Her tone was unclear to him. Was he supposed to get hurt or be offended? "I'm only trying to take care of you because I know you wouldn't take care of yourself," he said defensively.

She smiled and gave his hands a little squeeze. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just… I guess I'm not quite used to it; to have someone to watch over me."

"Well, get used to it. Because I'm not going anywhere."

She laughed softly. "When you put it like that, it sounds like a threat."

"It _is_ sort of a threat," he said, the slightest note of superiority in his voice.

She smirked, obviously not buying that. "Oh, don't pull off that princely attitude on me, Master Tiggular." Then she fell into silence again, her eyes distant, settled forward.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, quietly, hating to interrupt her yet having to ask it at the same time.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Everything." And then, as if to change the subject, she pointed towards the distance. "There. It looks like a village. See the thin smoke that's coming out of the chimneys? We can stop there."

He nodded, satisfied that she was finally sounding practical, reasonable. They headed there, using the sight of the chimney smoke to get the right direction. But a short while afterwards, Elphaba seemed to freeze into place. He stopped and looked at her as she pointed a shaky finger towards a bush nearby. He strained his sight. Yes, someone was definitely hiding there, crouching behind the bush, as if hoping to remain unseen. He could feel Elphaba's hand digging into the straw of his hand. Stealing another glance at her, he could see that her eyes were wide with terror, and that she seemed very pale all of a sudden.

Before he managed to inquire the stranger's presence, it came out from behind the bushes, towards them. It was a cow. It moved closer to them, then stopped right in front of them and watched them more closely. Then it gave Elphaba such a close look, a chill ran through him.

And then it did something he never expected.

"You're _her_, aren't you?" it asked in what sounded like total awe. A Cow, then.

"Her?" Elphaba echoed, the slightest quiver to her voice.

"You're Elphaba. _The_ Elphaba. It is such an honor to meet you in person. I have never thought I would." He thought he saw tears glistening at the corner of the Cow's eyes, but he wasn't sure. "We've all heard so much about you," It continued. "The way you rescued helpless Animals, the way you fought for their rights to speak, to live. You're quite a figure in our small village."

"I'm afraid I've done more damage than I've done good. Or did you miss the latest news from the Emerald City?" asked Elphaba, quite bitterly.

"Ah, say no such things!" the Cow dismissed her with a shake of its tail. "The Wizard is a coward, and if he gets _you_ to believe the wicked things they have said about you, then I'd say he did his job."

Ooh. He glanced at Elphaba. That last statement seemed to hit right where it was meant to. She said nothing though, as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Will you be so kind as to allow me to introduce myself?" the Cow asked, looking as if it feared Elphaba would refuse. Elphaba did the tiniest nod with her head in reply, as if uncertain still. "I am Elsynda," it said, looking first at Elphaba, and then, a bit more suspiciously, at him. "And you are…?"

"Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular."

There was a spark of recognition in the Cow's eyes. "Tiggular? From the Vinkus?"

"That's right."

"Oh! I beg your pardon, Your Highness," the Cow said, sinking into a low curtsey. Considering its enormous size, it looked a bit awkward, but its efforts were sincere.

"Please, don't," he protested. "We've never truly claimed the title. And in my current condition, I don't deserve this honor you wish to pay me."

"The two of you deserve each other," Elsynda said after a moment, looking at the two of them like a berating mother. "So humble, yet so silly! Never mind the exterior, it means nothing. You should be proud of what you are!"

He felt like lowering his head. Now it truly sounded as if Elsynda was their reproaching mother.

"Come, now," it said, a bit more softly. "You must be tired after your long journey. You can stay with us for a while."

"Us?" he repeated.

"Yes. The village you thought you saw. This is where we all live. At the time, when the Animals were is grave danger, as many of us as possible fled from Oz. We found a shelter here. No-one hunts us down here, and we can lead our quite, peaceful life," the Cow replied, leading them forward.

But quite and peaceful was the last thing they encounter as they walked into the village. The noise was deafening. Cows mooed, Birds called to one another on treetops, Squirrels chased one another, their voices a tiny shriek. He had never seen so many Animals at one place. Looking at Elphaba, the same thought seemed to cross her mind, as well.

"You all live here?" she asked.

"Indeed. This was the first Animal community to be founded. And once more Animals had the means- and what's more, the courage- to flee, we founded similar communities in the various lands around Oz. You might be familiar with one of our founders. He was a teacher of yours, I am told. Dr. Dillamond."

A memory flashed in front of his eyes. He knew it would be a while before he could put off the sight of their beloved teacher, laying speechless on the Wizard's throne. "He's living here?"

The Cow shook its head, looking quite sorrowful. "No. Unfortunately, he was captured a while ago, on his last exhibition to the Emerald City. His family resides in the neighboring community, not far away from here."

Then, as the word of the strangers' arrival seemed to spread around the village, silence fell among its inhabitants. Animals observed them strangely, suspiciously. Some of them began to whisper when they caught sight of Elphaba. He glanced at her. She seemed to believe everything Elsynda had told them, yet very uncomfortable under the gazes of the village's inhabitants. Nonetheless she said nothing, just followed Elsynda to wherever it was she meant to lead them.

They stopped eventually, in what seemed to be the center of the small village. By the time they got there, it seemed as if everyone had managed to gather around. Elsynda waited until silence resumed. "Dear friends," she started, somewhat dramatically. "It is a great honor to have these two respectable guests in our small and humble village. I'm sure you'll all treat them with the respect they deserve in the short time they'll be spending with us." Murmurs of agreement sounded from every direction.

"You can stay at Boru's cabin. He went south with his family and they're not due back until spring," Elsynda said, leading them towards the cabin.

"Wouldn't they mind having strangers in their house?" Elphaba asked, hesitantly stepping into the deserted cabin.

The Cow replied with a persistent shake of its tail. "Don't you worry about it, my dear. I'm sure they'll be delighted when we'd tell them who the strangers were. Don't let it bother you. Go in and get settled in. We all dine together, you're very welcome to join us."

He glanced at Elphaba. She had to eat, but thinking back on the noises he heard upon their arrival, he could only imagine what a public welcome would sound like. He waited until she turned her gaze away before he quietly told Elsynda, "Thank you, but it's been a long day. She has to get some rest."

"Oh, of course, Your Highness," said Elsynda, keeping her voice as low as his own, as if realizing his intentions. "I'll make sure that a dinner will be sent over here. Dinning together became a habit for us. When she gets stronger, you're most welcome to join us."

"And we most certainly will," he promised. "Please thank everyone for their hospitality."

"I will, Your Highness."

"Fiyero. Please." 'Your Highness' sounded so strange to his ears, so ridiculous.

"I couldn't possibly, Master," Elsynda replied meekly, panic reflected against her glassy brown eyes.

He smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"I'll leave you two alone now. Sleep well," she told Elphaba, who suddenly appeared from an inner room, probably back from her inspection of the cabin.

"Thank you, for everything," Elphaba said quietly. She looked exhausted, he observed.

"We'll see you tomorrow," he said, showing Elsynda out.

"Tomorrow morning, Master."

He closed the door behind Elsynda, and turned to face Elphaba. "How does it look?"

"Well, there's a bed to sleep in, and water to bath."

He smiled at her practicality; once again, she listed all the things that were most essential. Nothing more, nothing less. "So we're staying?"

"As much as I feel bad for residing in someone else's home, I think we should. I want to know more about this Animal community. I think there's a lot we missed, while living so far away from here. Maybe there are things to do."

As much as it felt great to get the determined, confident Elphaba back, he thought it was too early for her to make such plans. "Why don't you try and get some rest for a few days?" he started, as gently as he could. She looked as if she wanted to protest, so he continued, not letting her a chance to do so. "We're not going anywhere. We _won't_ go anywhere until you're sure you know everything you wanted to know, until you've done everything you could to help them. But right now, you must rest. You can't fool me, Elphaba. I can see how tired you are."

"I am, a little," she admitted, which surprised him.

"Here you go, then. You won't be able to help them at all if you exhaust yourself." She sighed, defeated, it seemed. He approached her and gently touched her back, urging her forward. "Go take a bath, and then get some sleep. We'll figure out what to do in the morning."

"What, you're not going to force me into having dinner tonight?" she asked, an amused smirk hidden behind a sarcastic frown.

He smiled, satisfied that she was finally softening. "Elsynda said they'd send dinner for you. I'll bring it over when they do." He raised her hand to his lips, and planted a kiss against her palm. "Now go."

She said nothing, but a shadow of a smile crossed her lips as she lowered her hand, and turned away from him to do as she was asked.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For the following several days, they hardly left the small cabin. After a good night's sleep, the trauma of the previous weeks seemed to overcast Elphaba again, and she refused to go out. She spent most of the day in bed, partly sleeping, partly staring emptily at the opposite wall. Whereas at first he thought that bed rest would be the best cure for her, as the week got to its end, he began to doubt that. Elphaba seemed to be sinking into herself. He would have felt much better if he heard her cry; sob, like she had done that day in the forest. But silence, complete silence, was worse than anything. There were so many things she kept inside, and he found himself fearing of what would happen when her soul would no longer be able to contain them.

As much as he wanted to stay by Elphaba's side, he also found it necessary to spend some time outside in order to know their surroundings. He did it when she slept, mostly. Everyone was treating him with utter respect, in a way that seemed to make sense for them, but felt extremely awkward for him. He made friends with some of them; Grefid, an old, wise Tiger, Roanna, a motherly she-Bear, a flock of Crows, and of course, Elsynda, who was always there to help.

And then, by the end of the second week for their stay, when he entered the cabin, he found Elphaba looking out of the window. It was late afternoon, and the setting sun gave her that orange hallo. As if she heard the closing door, she turned to face him.

He smiled carefully. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and moved closer to him. "Everything is fine," she said, approving what he had just detected in her demeanor. The confidence was back in her eyes, in her composure. He held back a sigh of relief, and waited to hear what she'd say next. "I think… it's time for making good," she said, very quietly, as if uncertain still.

He smiled at that, and took her in his arms, hoping to send away every hint of uncertainty. "Welcome back," he said lowly into her ear. She didn't reply, just tightened her grip around him. They stood like that for a moment longer, and then, slowly pulling away, he took her hand and led her out of the cabin.

XoxoxoxoX

Night fell, but the village's inhabitants hardly noticed. The only sign for nightfall was the sending off of the younger ones to their beds. With them gone, the light chatter and laughter had disappeared at once, and the conversation took a new turn; urgent, serious.

"What news you have from the Emerald City?" Elphaba asked. There was this eagerness in her eyes; no matter how far away they were, she needed to know.

"We've just gotten some good news a day or so ago," replied Elsynda. "Most of the time, we keep our distance from that world, but there are times in which an involvement in it is inevitable."

"How so?"

"When things threaten to risk our freedom or security. Or when the opposite happens, like right now."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"It seems like the new government in Oz is taking over itself to improve the Animal condition in the country and around it," said Grefid, the old Tiger, in its husky voice.

At that he raised his head and his eyes met Elphaba's. It seemed as if the same thought crossed her mind as well. "New government?" he asked.

Elsynda nodded. "Oh yes. We were surprised as well that we've never heard of it sooner, but there seems to be a new leader to the country now."

"What happened to the old one?" Elphaba asked, her tone dry, uncaring, against the man who wanted her life.

"Apparently, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz has decided to return to that far-away place he had come from. An early retirement, they called it. There's more to it, if you ask me," said Grefid, his expression confidential, "because his associate, more known as his press-secretary, has been captured and put to prison at that same day."

If it wasn't made of a well-sewed sack, his jaw might have fallen to the ground with amazement. Morrible, imprisoned? Who could possibly-

And then a thought crossed his mind. He shook his head, sending it away. Impossible.

He looked at Elphaba again. She looked bewildered; he wasn't sure whether it was by what she had just heard, or by the fact that she, too, had speculated in what he just had. "So if the Wizard is away and Morrible is empowered, who-"

"The only one who at this point seems capable of leading a social revolution and Animal emancipation," said Elsynda. "Glinda the Good."

Even in the darkness of the night, in the faint light of the flames, he noticed that all color drained from Elphaba's face. "Glinda?"

"I've always believed she was under-estimated there, at the Wizard's throne," said Elsynda. "It's going to be slow and gradual, but I believe she will improve our status in Oz. She will not prevent our voices from being heard. She will protect us." Murmurs of agreement were heard from all around. He shook his head. The news overwhelmed him. They were obviously looking up to Glinda, in a way he had never believed was possible. Their lives were literally in her hands. It was up to her to save them now.

As if she thought that the former issue was well-covered, Elsynda now watched him closely. "And what about you, Fiyero? Are you quite pleased with your life the way they are?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, his attention is still given to the previous topic of conversation. Why would she ask how _he_ was doing?

"This. Being a scarecrow."

"Well, I got used to it, I guess," he replied, looking down at his stuffed arms. Stealing a glance at Elphaba, she looked away. He knew she was still blaming herself at it. "You could say I'm pleased. It was either that or death."

Elsynda's gaze followed his. She seemed to have realized it was Elphaba's doing. "Why don't you try to reverse it, my dear?"

At that, Elphaba turned her head at once. "Reverse it?" she echoed.

"Why of course. There is no spell which cannot be reversed! Didn't you learn it when you started advanced sorcery studies?"

She's never gotten into advanced studies, as she had to go underground, being the Wizard's fugitive. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. But even if it's true, it will be impossible to reverse this particular spell."

"Why is that?"

"It was done from an ancient book, from which spells are irreversible."

"I suppose you mean the Grimmerie?" Elsynda asked, rolling her eyes. "That horrendible book. The myth says it is cursed; causes more damage than anything else."

"Yes, that's the one," Elphaba replied, her voice trembling slightly.

"Who told you that its spells were irreversible?"

"The Wizard and Madame Morrible," said Elphaba. There was something distant in her eyes, as if she was lost in a memory. "When I did that levitation spell on those poor Monkeys."

"And with all the lies they were spreading around, why would this specific detail regarding the Grimmerie would be true?" Elsynda asked encouragingly.

A small gasp escaped Elphaba's lips. "You mean it was just another thing they lied about all along," she said slowly, as if the enormity of the humbug was just beginning to dawn on her. Elsynda nodded. Elphaba looked up. Their eyes met. "You mean I can reverse this?"

"You most certainly can."

"Very few people are aware of the existence of the Book of Reversals," an old-looking Fox said. "Humble even in its name; no legendary title such as its companion book, the Grimmerie."

"Through the years, the publicity of the Book of Reversals has been silenced. It was known to all that such a book has indeed existed, but rumors said it was destroyed, in one of those historical battles through which Oz gained its autonomic independence."

"But it wasn't destroyed," he half said, half asked. He was amazed by what he was slowly learning. The humbug of the Wizard was wider than they suspected, it seemed.

"It wasn't destroyed, just very well- hidden. The oldest Ozians were convinced of it, but their generation was slowly decreasing, making room for younger generations, those who were ignorant to the existence of the book in the first place. They all knew about it of course, from myths and legends and history books, but they all believed it was buried along with the past. Others, older and wiser, never lost hope. Until one of them has managed to track down the book, and retrieve it."

It seemed that Elphaba had already figured it out. "Dr. Dillamond," she whispered, horror reflected in her eyes.

The Fox nodded sorrowfully. "Exactly."

He shook his head. It made sense. Everything made sense now. This was why Dr. Dillamond was imprisoned in the Wizard's throne in the first place, the day he and Elphaba reunited. This was why the Wizard couldn't let him speak out. Would he go so low to defend his own interests? Apparently so.

"So according to what you're saying, the book has disappeared again," said Elphaba. The initial shock seemed to have subsided; there was fresh practicality to her tone now.

"That's not quite accurate, my dear," Elsynda said. "It is publicly known that Dr. Dillamond has failed in his mission, that he was captured and silenced before he managed to complete his task. But the truth is that the book _was_ found, and was brought to safety, previously to Dr. Dillamond's captivity."

"But in that case, the Wizard could kill him," he said. "It seems a fair enough reason for executing someone, if you're looking at it from the Wizard's point of view. Theft, treachery." Suddenly, taking those courses in interior affairs back then at Shiz didn't seem like a total waste of time.

"Why killing him, if torture is a much slower, more painful way to die?"

There was silence. The only noise came from the hissing flames. In the distance, a hyena laughed.

"So where is the book now?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence. There was something in her voice; a suspicious urgency he didn't quite like.

"Safe with Dr. Dillamond's family, in the neighboring village."

"How far is it from here?"

"Several days' walk. A week, at most."

Oh, no. She'd better not think what he feared she was thinking. But when their eyes met once more, he could tell that she had, and that there was no chance he'd be able to dissuade her.

But he could at least try. "Elphaba, no."

She didn't reply; just kept watching him in that expression that implied that she had already made up her mind.

He sighed, standing up. "Could you all excuse us for just a moment?"

No-one seemed to object when he waited for Elphaba to stand as well, and then led her a short distance away.

"Fiyero, we must go," Elphaba started before he managed to utter any word of protest. She looked at him with such urgency, he couldn't bring himself to stop her. "I left Glinda there with the wrong book, I encouraged her to learn it through. If she does as I told her, if she performs anything from the Grimmerie because I told her to…" she sighed. "I don't even want to think about it."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"We must go to the neighboring village and get the other book. Then," she paused, taking a breath, "we must go back."

"Go back?"

"To the Emerald City."

He shook his head. "Elphaba, there's a lot I'd do for you. You know that. But there is no way, under any circumstances, I'm letting you go back there."

Her eyes narrowed. He knew she wouldn't like it; it sounded possessive even to his own ears. "I didn't know you owned me, Fiyero," she said maliciously, her eyes shooting fire at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know that. It's just too risky for you to go back there, and far too dangerous. Or you've already forgotten why we had to flee the way we did?"

"It's different now."

"You can't know that! Glinda might be governing Oz now, but it doesn't mean the citizens are any better."

"We have to try. For Glinda's sake, at least."

He shook his head, looking away from her pleading gaze. He couldn't believe she was seriously considering going back, and such a short time after they left. If anyone found her there, if anyone realized that she was alive, that she faked her own death… they'd find a way to kill her this time.

She grabbed his hand then, making him face her. "I know it's a big risk I'm taking here, Fiyero," she said seriously, and with so much honestly in her eyes, he couldn't possibly look away. "I have to help her. I've made a mistake, and I must fix it. No-one even has to know we're back. We'll be gone before-" she stopped talking at once, closing her eyes. Her hand, that a moment ago grasped his, now held on to a nearby fence, groping it.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got a bit dizzy, that's all," she replied, eyes still closed.

But it didn't seem as if that's all it was. She was pale; as if she'd drop to her feet if she let go of that fence. Then when her eyes fluttered open she seemed fine again, only a bit shaken and slightly disoriented.

He must have had that look, because she laughed softly, raising a hand to caress his cheek. "It's nothing. An after-effect to that last spell I did, that's all."

"It happened before?"

He stared at her in amazement as she slowly nodded. "Every now and again," she said. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

But how could he not be worried? When was he when it happened before? Since when do spells have an after-effect? Of course, that particular spell was different, more sophisticated than others, and still. And now that he knew about it, could he possibly let her go after that Book of Reversals, when she was not feeling well?

And then he realized it really didn't matter. Not at the moment. He wrapped a limp arm around her waist, leading her back to their cabin. "Come on. Let's get you home."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They left the village at dawn, several days later. Although it was still very early, many of the village's inhabitants came to bid them goodbye and wish them good luck. He had a feeling they'd need it. He still had his doubts as for the journey they were about to go to; they waited a few days until Elphaba got better. She didn't like it; they would have gone instantly if it was up to her, but he was insistent. If that spell did have such a powerful effect on her still, and if she was planning on performing that other spell on him, she'd better have all her strength, he told her.

That other spell. He found himself spending more and more time thinking about it. He found it impossible to believe Elphaba was fooled all along; that there _was_ a way to reverse the spells from the Grimmerie. Yet at the same time, given the Wizard's character, as he came to know it so well, it was not surprising at all. Elphaba was never naïve, but why would she suspect the existence of a book she had never heard of before? They used her lack of knowledge and turned it in their favor; the Wizard _was_ a master in turning people's weaknesses in his favor, after all.

He wondered why he left. Early retirement did indeed sound as an excuse, like the old Fox strongly implied that night he told them about it. What was the old man running from? What had scared him so, now after all the horrible things he had already done in the past? And why wasn't he put behind bars, like Madame Morrible, who was now known to all as his associate?

He sighed inwardly. There were too many questions, too many wonders, and they were keeping him distracted from the real mission ahead. They had to remain careful. They couldn't be reckless just because they were out of Ozian territory, or because of the changed government in the Emerald City. As far as he was concerned, there were always spies around, or government oppressors. Those were the real danger anyway. He saw the celebrations upon Elphaba's death, right before he left. He didn't want to think about the rage that would rise at the City if anyone found out the truth.

He stole a glance at her, walking silently beside him. He wished she wasn't so stubborn. He knew he could never hold her back; she was too strong-willed for that. And he didn't want to hold her back. She was her own self and he respected it. He really did. He was just trying to put some reason in her head. She was impulsive, and all he wanted was keep her away from danger. He wished he could make her see that. He wished he could make her realize she didn't have to be the strong one all the time. At first he thought that she did realize it, when she cried in his arms that night, but it was the only time she let herself do that.

He wondered if he should allow her to perform that spell on him. Not because he was afraid of the consequences, not at all. He trusted her. He feared that performing another massive spell would drain her entirely, and she wasn't in the best condition to begin with. If it was the spell that making her feel so weak, he suspected it wasn't solely the one that involved her melting. She had done several big-scaled spells in a short gap of time between them: giving Nessa the ability to walk, transforming Boq into tin, and him into a scarecrow. Even for a powerful sorceress as she was, it wasn't a simple task. Yet at the same time, he couldn't deny it. More than anything, he wanted her to do that spell. All he had up to then were memories to hold on to; the flutter of her lips against his skin, the warmth of her hand against his own. He longed to feel all that again.

XoxoxoxoX

Just as they were told, the neighboring Animal community was not in a great distance. On the morning of the third day they could see its chimneys, clear against the light of the rising sun. He stopped and turned to Elphaba, gently pulling the hood of her cloak over her head.

"Just in case," he said, offering her a faint smile. She nodded, using her finger to hold the hood in place, preventing it from falling against her eyes. It seemed as if the news of their arrival already had the time to spread in the several days of their journey. People (or in that case, Animals), were obviously expecting them. Silence fell as they made their way through the small town. Eyes and whispers followed their way. Elsynda gave them directions as for the house in which Dr. Dillamond's family resided, and they followed those to a small house at the far end of the town, ignoring- for the time being- the rest of the town's inhabitants.

Elphaba knocked lightly on the door, still holding on to her hood. He noticed the way she slightly lowered her head, as if she didn't want to be recognized once the door opened.

A hiss of approaching footsteps sounded from the other side of the door, then a rustle of a latch being removed off a lock, and then the door opened slightly, and a she-Goat stood on the threshold. He tried not to stare. He had never seen a she-Goad before, and that one certainly was a sight. The material of her dress was floral, and she had an orange apron tied over it.

"Yes?" she asked inquiringly, her voice somewhat hoarse yet pleasant. Her dark eyes moved from him to Elphaba, and as if she detected a glimpse of the emerald skin underneath the dark hood, she gasped and made the tiniest step back, out of instinct, it seemed. She asked no further questions; she didn't even ask who they were. She just moved slightly, saying, "Please, come in." The way she looked outside before closing the door didn't escape him; it was almost as if she was afraid of something. But of what?

"I didn't mean to offend you," she told Elphaba once they were all seated. She served them tea in delicate porcelain cups. "Of course I know who you are. My husband told me so much about you. And we have got the news from our brothers and sisters, informing us of your arrival." She paused, and her expression seemed to imply an encouraging smile as she nodded towards Elphaba's hood. "You can take it off, dear. No-one will mean to harm you here."

Hesitantly, Elphaba slipped the hood off, and untied the cloak.

"I'm Siergan Dillamond," said their hostess. "I'm sorry my children are not here to welcome you, they've already left for school. We've made some arrangements for you once we heard you were coming. There's an empty cabin at the far side of the village, previously owned by a Tigress who had passed away last month. The cabin was well-kept since then, and it's ready for you."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," Elphaba said, a bit more comfortable it seemed.

"My husband would have wanted me to help you. I'm just following his wishes," Siergan said, her voice trembling slightly.

"We might be able to help him out," said Elphaba, although he doubted there was something they could do for their ex-teacher.

Apparently Siergan's thoughts resembled his own. She shook her head. "No. You can't. They've silenced him. It was worse than death for him. He'd better be dead than incapable of speaking out, he once told me. Unfortunately there is nothing anyone can do for him now." She shook her head once more, as if gaining her composure, then said, "You must be tired after your long journey. I'll take you to the cabin."

Elphaba seemed as if she wanted to say something, probably ask about the book for which they came, but he gave her a look and she sat back. He didn't want her to see the book until she was well-rested. He knew her too well to know that once she had it, she wouldn't let it go.

She didn't pull the hood over her head when they left the Dillamond residence a few moments later. Some of the village's inhabitants, on their way to their various occupations, stopped to look at them as they followed Siergan to the deserted cabin, some nodded towards them in silent acknowledgement, but it was definitely not the loud, deafening welcome they got while arriving to the first Animal community.

The cabin was comfortable, just the right size of the two of them, and far enough from the center of the village to give them some privacy. The fact that it didn't belong to anyone, that they could make it their own, made it appear more comfortable. Some friendly neighbors cleaned it up for them, and stuffed the pantry with things they thought would be necessary. There were even fruit in a basket on a small table nearby. Then, apologizing she had to leave for work, but with a promise to send for them when supper was ready that evening, Siergan left them to get acquainted with their new home; at least for the time being.

"It was very nice of them to do that for us," he told Elphaba once they were alone, walking together from room to room. She nodded wordlessly, looking distracted. She was thinking of that book, he knew. He took her hand in his, hoping it would shake her out of her reverie. "You don't look so well," he remarked in a low voice.

"A little tired, that's all," she replied, dismissing his concerns.

"You should eat something."

"I just need to lay down for a while." It felt as if they were making some progress. At least she wasn't completely denying the fact that she wasn't well.

He waited until she fell asleep before he returned to the main room, and wandered around the small cabin again by himself. He had to admit that as much as he enjoyed the luxuries and comfort of his parents' estate at the Vinkus, this was the life he had always wanted for Elphaba and himself. There was something in the simplicity of the cabin, of the village life, that suited them perfectly. He assumed that Elphaba, being the governor's daughter, was- like him- accustomed with the life of luxuries, having been born into it. However, knowing her, she would probably not feel comfortable among the walls of an enormous castle like his parents'. He wasn't sure how comfortable _he_ would feel there if he'd ever have to go back to that world.

Well, assuming that for the time being, he wouldn't have to, he began unpacking the few things they brought with them; some clothes, mostly books, mostly Elphaba's. She had taken into Herbeology lately, and Elsynda had provided her with various books before they left. He organized them for her, on an empty shelf he found between the kitchen and the main room. Once he was done, he stopped at the bedroom to check up on her. Everything seemed fine there; she was still asleep, and somewhat peaceful, which he thought was a good sign. Gently closing the door behind him, he left the room and went back to the main room, hoping to pass some time there.

XoxoxoxoX

When Siergan stopped by on her way back from the market, Elphaba was already awake. They were just learning their cabin through when she showed up on their doorstep, and asked them for an early dinner with her children and her. There was not a hint of hesitation in Elphaba's acceptance of the invitation. He knew she was anxious to see the book.

Evening fell as they made their way to the Dillamond residence. Once there, they were led inside by Siergan, again in a colorful apron. It was obvious Elphaba was feeling more at-home there by that time; it was hinted by the way she left the hood of her cloak down. There was no reason to hide, at least for the time being.

"Please excuse the mess," Siergan apologized, motioning around on what seemed to him like a perfectly immaculate house. His eyes met Elphaba's, and that hidden glimmer in them implied that the same thought had crossed her mind as well. "My eldest son should be on his way home. He spends most of his time at the library these days, looking for answers about his father's disappearance," she added sorrowfully. There was something heartbreaking in the acceptance her tone carried. "The twins are in their playroom. Children, come in to say hello!"

Two young Goats, a boy and a girl, walked timidly into the room, their steps tiny and hesitant in the habit of children at the sight of grown-ups they've never met. He saw Elphaba's features soften at their sight. He would have smiled at them if he could. They looked very sweet. The innocence that was written all over their young expressions was heart-wrenching. He wondered what they really knew about their father's disappearance.

"Children, these two nice people were your father's students. This is Miss Elphaba, and this is Master Fiyero. These are my children, Rheil and Rhiyo."

"I'm two minutes older!" Rheil said, stepping forward.

"Is that so?" he asked. There was something about the two of them that made him like them instantly.

"Why are you dressed like a scarecrow?" Rheil asked. She was obviously the more courageous of the two, he observed; Rhiyo was clinging to his mother's side, his eyes turned away as if he was too afraid to look directly at them.

"It's a sort of a costume, you see," he said, thinking it would be the best way to explain it. Rheil was still a child; what did she know about sorcery and dark magic?

"So you can take it off whenever you want?" the child pressed.

"Uhh… yes, that's more or less the case," he replied slowly, hoping it would satisfy the child's curiosity.

"Are _you_ wearing a costume as well?" Rheil asked then, looking at Elphaba.

The question seemed to catch Elphaba somewhat off-guard. She seemed embarrassed for a slight second; but then, just as quickly, she came back to her senses and shook her head. "No, I'm not. I was born like that."

Rheil's eyes grew big with childish awe. "Really? But how-"

"That's enough, Rheil," Siergan said, putting a stop to her daughter's inquiries. "Dinner is getting cold."

"But Neir is not even home yet!" Rheil protested.

"He will be, shortly. Don't bother these nice people with questions," Siergan said in a no-nonsense tone. Then their eyes met, and she did the slightest shake of her head, as if apologizing for her daughter's behavior. He shook his head in response, to assure her it was fine. He actually sort of liked Rheil. She seemed to be highly intelligent for her young age; a real Dillamond, he thought sadly.

XoxoxoxoX

They had dinner. Neir, Siergan's oldest son, joined them shortly afterwards. Although he seemed quite disinterred at first, as if suspicious of their motives, as the conversation around the small table evolved, he began to take active part in it, discussing politics and interior affairs with him and Elphaba. Just like his younger siblings, he found Neir amazingly bright. Not that it came as a big surprise; he didn't expect any less from Dr. Dillamond when it came to the education of his own children.

Looking at Elphaba, she seemed impressed by the children as well. She was obviously taken by the younger ones; she wouldn't have answered their many questions if she wasn't. Rheil seemed to adore her by now, and even Rhiyo had opened up to her at that point. Her opinions were similar to Neir's, which made the conversation all the more passionate. She told them tales of scandals, corruption and secret conspiracies from the time she had lived underground; things unknown even to him, for she hardly mentioned that period in her life to him before. Neir seemed fascinated by all these, and yet he couldn't ignore that sad shadow in his dark eyes. It seemed as if he was missing his father terribly.

"I'm afraid it's bedtime for you, little ones," said Siergan after coffee and desert were served.

"But we're not tired!" the children protested, in an amusing unison.

"You will be, once you'll touch your pillows."

"Why can't we stay for a little longer?" Rheil pleased.

"Please?" Rhiyo added, in a tiny, irresistible voice.

"Because none of us will be strong enough to carry you back to your rooms once you fall asleep. Mama is not getting any younger, you know," Siergan replied sternly, but with an obvious fondness in her eyes.

"Will you tell us a story, Elphaba?" Rheil asked, turning to look at Elphaba, who seemed quite surprised. They deserted formalities at some point throughout dinner. No-one seemed to care.

Elphaba seemed hesitant. "I guess I can, if you want."

The children seemed thrilled. It was impossible to make them apart now; they were both bouncing excitedly in front of her, pleading her to come along with them. She smiled, blushing slightly, obviously unused to the attention. He smiled inwardly. He had never seen her like that before. There was this softness to her demeanor, a different softness than the one that was previously revealed to him. She appeared almost maternal with the twins. He figured that it must have been a remainder of her childhood, having to look after Nessarose after losing their mother.

"Alright, say goodnight, and off you go," Siergan said in what sounded to him like pretended cheerfulness. The children didn't seem to detect it; they did as they were told, and rushed Elphaba forward, showing her where their room was.

"They're wonderful," he told Siergan once they were left alone.

She looked flattered. "Thank you. We're very proud of them."

"As you should."

Silence fell between them. From the other room, Elphaba's voice was carried through, quite, almost hypnotizing.

"Perhaps it's time to discuss the real reason for your being here," Siergan started, somewhat hesitantly. "I was told you were searching for the Book of Reversals."

Neir gasped, as if he didn't know about it up to that moment. "You came for the Book of Reversals? Why?"

"We were told you were keeping it," he said, lowering his voice by instinct.

"Which we are," Siergan said, nodding approvingly.

"Why do they need the book?" Neir repeated, as his first question went unanswered.

"Because it's time to make some good in Oz," a forth voice replied. Looking up, he saw Elphaba standing on the threshold. She joined them then, sitting next to him on a small couch. "I've performed some unsuccessful spells out of the Grimmerie in the past, as you may have heard. I was misled. I was told that spells made out of the Grimmerie were irreversible. Now I need the Book of Reversals to bring things to order. Perhaps…" she paused then, looking seriously at Neir. "Perhaps even to save your father."

"Have you seen him?" Siergan asked after a short moment of silence.

"Briefly, before we fled," he replied. He couldn't bring himself to specify, but it seemed as if Siergan understood, for she shook her head, as if to rid herself off the image in her mind's eye.

"I promise we'll do anything to find him and bring him back to you," Elphaba said. There was so much trust in Neir's wounded eyes; it made Elphaba's promise sound so wrong. How could she make such promises to the lad, promises she wasn't sure she was able to keep?

"But… will you be able to perform spells from the Book of Reversals?"

Neir's question seemed to have caught Elphaba somewhat off-guard. She seemed less confident now. Then after a moment, she said, very quietly, "There's one way to find out."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It felt as if Siergan was missing for hours, when in fact she had only been to the other room for a few moments or so. Elphaba and him changed looks as they awaited her return. Although there were many things he still wanted to ask Neir, although there were probably many things Elphaba still wanted to know, they sat in silence. The three of them looked up as she reentered the room, carrying what he assumed was the Book of Reversals under one arm.

It didn't have the impressive, mythic appearance that was always associated with the ancient Grimmerie. In fact, the Book of Reversals seemed to be easy to miss. It was smaller in size, and less thick. Its cover was made of tattered scarlet-colored leather, adding on its unimportant appearance. Siergan handed it to Elphaba then, as carefully as if it was a baby she had just handed her, then took a seat next to her son. Elphaba gently laid the book on the table in front of her, and looked at its cover for a long moment before opening it.

She leaned forward, and he had to peer over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. The writing was strange; tiny scribbles, as if pressed together, almost unreadable. It looked no more decipherable than his class notes from school. He knew that no matter how long he'd stare at the pages; there was no way he'd be able to read them. In moments like that he regretted not doing that course in ancient languages his mother recommended on so warmly. At the time it just seemed like waste of precious time.

"Can you read any of it?" Siergan asked, breaking the tensed silence, as Elphaba slowly turned another page of the book.

"Single words, here and there. The ability to read ancient languages comes and goes," Elphaba replied without looking up, completely taken by the book, it seemed. Her finger fluttered along one line, her lips moving as if in a silent prayer. "I recognize this sequence," she said, half to them, half to herself. She turned another page, and then another. Then after a moment, she looked up at Siergan. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to take it to the cabin with us."

Neir almost shot off his seat, but was held back by his mother. He lowered his head in wordless apology, but still had that resentful expression, as if he was not fond of the idea Elphaba had just uttered.

"There seems to be no sequence here. The charms are randomly ordered. I suspect it's a mean of confusification, in case the book would fall into the wrong hands. I need to find the charms that reverse the ones I've done from the Grimmerie, but I need time to do so."

"Can't you do it here?"

"I'd rather do it alone," she replied, appearing very calm, almost expressionless. Nonetheless, he detected that something in her eyes; he knew she was as determined to take the book with her as Neir was to leave it where it was. "Fiyero doesn't sleep anyway, in his condition. He'll watch the book when I can't," she added, looking at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Neir. It will be safe with us. I give you my word," he said, hoping his tone would reassure the lad.

Neir still looked somewhat skeptic though. He looked up at his mother, as if hoping for her support, but Siergan shook her head. "They can help your father. They are the only chance to bring him home. We must trust them."

Neir seemed to hesitate still, but then, after a short while, he nodded. Elphaba closed the book at that, as if all she needed was his consent. "Thank you."

"Just help my father to get back home," he said, sounding as naïve as his younger siblings all of a sudden.

"I've already given you my word. We'll do what we can to bring him back."

XoxoxoxoX

He knew it was going to be a long night the moment they entered their cabin. Silently, Elphaba headed for the kitchen. She rummaged through various cupboards until she found what she needed- a pair of candles. Then she carefully laid the book on the table, set the candles in a certain angle that would allow her to read uninterrupted, whispered the charm to light the fire, and sat to work.

He stepped back. He knew there was no way to convince her to leave it for the next morning. She was determined to learn it through, the faster the better. She wasn't going to postpone something that could be done that very moment. He left the cabin, thinking it would be best he'd be outside and provide her with the silence she needed in order to delve deeper into the mysteries of the ancient book. He didn't want to be in her way.

There was a small lawn at the back of the cabin, and he sprawled on it, hands crossed under his head, and watched the sky. It was a clear, bright night. Watching the stars brought back that pressing pang of homesickness. His father used to teach him their names when he was little, he remembered. He used to think his father was making up their names, just to amuse him. He had never got the chance to ask if that was the case. Would he ever get a chance to do so now?

He tried to remember the last time he had seen his parents, and realized that it was right after he was chosen as the new Captain of the Guards, two weeks or so before he had broken off his engagement with Glinda. They came over for a surprise visit, but he was so overwhelmed by the latest revelation of his feelings for Elphaba, that he was distracted throughout their visit. He remembered his mother was crying when seeing him in his uniform. His father was more contained, but obviously very pleased. Out of the daze of his own sorrow, he remembered being proud of himself for finally making them happy.

And now he was letting them down again, in the worst way he could possibly do.

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't think of it. It didn't make things easier. There were other things, more important ones, that required his attention.

He sat up, pushing away any trace of homesickness. He'd better check on Elphaba. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he was outside, laying there. He looked at the windows. There was a constant flicker of light from within. The candles were still burning. Walking in, he instantly made out Elphaba's figure, hunched over the book, asleep. She gave into exhaustion, at last.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Elphaba, wake up," he whispered. He felt her stir, and a moment later she raised her head, blinking, looking extremely disoriented. He touched her hand. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

She didn't even argue. She stood up, and he supported her on the way to the bedroom down the hall. He threw the covers back as she slipped out of her shoes and changed the frock she was wearing, then pulled them around her as she went into bed.

"Watch the book," she whispered, eyes half closed.

"I will," he whispered back, laying a hand against her forehead.

She fell asleep instantly, and he took her place by the table, looking at the open book in front of him. It felt as if the tiny letters were mocking him for his inability to decipher them. He flipped through the pages clumsily; he couldn't do better with his stuffed hands. Each page seemed to him as unintelligent as the one before. He wondered which of them concealed the charm that would bring things back to normal.

He hoped he'd know soon.

XoxoxoxoX

By the time Siergan came by to check on them, Elphaba still haven't found anything in the book. She spent most of the day on the chair by the desk, learning it through. He could hear her from time to time; the groan of the wooden floor whenever she moved in her seat, her tired sigh every now and again, the screech of pen against parchment whenever she came across something that might appear useful later.

She turned down Siergan's invitation for dinner, but encouraged him to go along. The children would be happy to see him, she said, and she'd get the silence she needed in order to explore the book further. So he did as she said, and spent a nice evening in the Dillamonds' company. He let the children sit on his lap and pull out some of the loose straw in his stuffed chest. He told them stories and tickled them and made them laugh. Yet as he caught sight of Siergan, watching them from the corner of the room, he realized how wrong the scene was. It should have been their father there with them; not some stranger they've never met before yesterday.

He had a long talk with Neir about his studies at Shiz. The boy had three more years before he'd go to college, and he had already expressed his desire to go. So different than himself at 15, when all he wanted was finish school and live the 'unexamined' life, as he called it at the time. Who would have thought he'd even make it through college? Surely not him. But he didn't tell all that to Neir, fearing that it would cause a shift in the boy's priorities.

Elphaba was still awake when he crossed the small path that led to the entrance of the cabin. He knew as much from the light that reflected from the front windows. But he wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic welcome. The moment he opened the door she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over.

Caught off-guard, he laughed. "What's going on?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her and using the other one to shut the door.

She was smiling, he then realized; he had never seen her smile the same way before. "I found it," she said, pulling at his arm, leading him to the table where a pile of books laid.

"You found what?"

She took his other hand in her hands as well, and pressed them close together. "I found the charm… to bring you back."

He stared at her dumbfounded. Of course, with her determination, he expected her to find it sooner or later, but he had never believed she'd managed to do so that fast. "That's… amazing!"

"_I know_!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around him again. It made him feel so happy; not so much because she had found the spell that would make him human again, but because it made her smile and giggle and do all those little things she did only when she was genuinely excited over something.

Before he managed to ask more, though, she pulled at his arm once more, seating him on the chair in front of the desk. Then she knelt beside him, and pointed at what seemed to him like a random page in the book.

"It seems to be a more sophisticated charm than the one I've done before. I want to try something they suggest here, so it might take a while to get the necessary ingredients and make it ready. But if things go well, by the end of this week I'll be able to fix this," she concluded, the glimmer in her eyes visible even by moonlight.

He said nothing, just took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her, but couldn't. And then it dawned on him that by the end of the week, he might be able to. If things went well.

XoxoxoxoX

The days passed in agonizing slowness. They spent some more time with the Dillamonds, and after a while it was impossible to believe they had known each other for so little a time. They all became so close. The thought about having to leave them soon saddened him to an extent he didn't believe was possible after such a short period of acquaintance. He enjoyed his conversations with Siergan and Neir, and he knew he'd miss the younger ones to death.

It was clear that Elphaba would be sorry to leave them as well. She was exhausted at dinnertime, after spending the mornings at the market or in the grove, searching for ingredients for the spell; yet she had never refused when the children asked her to tell them a story, and they did that quite often. And she would talk to Neir for hours about politics and whatnot, no matter how tired she was. No matter how difficult it was, they both knew that once the spell worked, they'd have to move on, to start their journey to the Emerald City.

XoxoxoxoX

The week got to an end. The only ones who were oblivious to the tensed anticipation were the children, who were bouncing around the main room, asking for Elphaba. They planned to meet at the Dillamonds' residence that evening, and she had not yet arrived. Siergan said it was a good sign, probably, and he tried not to let his mind stir elsewhere. However, his fears dissipated when a few moments later Elphaba burst into the room. The children rushed to her at once. She looked above their heads as they were both speaking at the same time, and her eyes met his. It told him everything he had to know.

It was ready and done.

XoxoxoxoX

Siergan and Neir stopped by the following morning to wish them good luck. They decided to keep it from the little ones, so he said his goodbyes to them the night before. Siergan thought it would be better this way, and that by the time he recovered, they'd figure out how to explain things to them. He didn't mean to argue. They were her children, after all. Elphaba promised she'd contact them if there would be anything they'd need, and then watched them as they went down the path, and didn't close the door until they had completely disappeared of her sight.

Once they were alone, she got to work, going over to the kitchen area and collecting some herbs and bottles of various sizes, bringing them over to the table, where her books were. With one of those books open in front of her, she poured some of the bottles' contents into a tall cauldron. He just stood at the corner of the room, watching her, as she worked silently, concentration written all over her narrowed brow. She turned to face him after a while, handing him the cauldron filled to its top with a scarlet-colored liquid.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"Something to help you sleep," she replied. She seemed to be making efforts to appear calm, but it didn't conceal the slight tremble in her voice. "It might hurt. I think it would be better if you slept it through."

She led him to the bedroom as she was speaking, and motioned him to sit on the bed. He did as she asked, and raised the cauldron to his lips. Then he remembered he didn't have any. Glancing at Elphaba, she simply nodded, as if encouraging him to drink anyway.

Praying to all the gods he knew, he raised the cauldron to his lips again and emptied it in one long sip. Surprisingly enough, it did feel as if the too-sweet, too-syrupy liquid was consumed by some hidden organ of his straw-made body.

He remembered falling against soft pillows, already somewhat numb and extremely disoriented. That thing worked fast, whatever it was. The last thing he saw was Elphaba's face, tensed and somewhat grim, as she gently lowered him into a laying position back on the bed.

"I love you," she whispered, closing his lids with a caress of her hand, but as he drifted deeper into unconsciousness, he wondered if she said it at all.

And then, without warning or an excuse, darkness overtook him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He thought he heard voices; soft and distant, almost unreal. There was a sound of chanting nearby; ancient, unfamiliar language, twirling around him, making him dizzy. And then it was gone, and silence resumed. There was something peculiar about the silence as well; it was not a natural silence.

He felt nothing; no pain, no heartbeat, no sense of gravity, as if he was floating or flying. He tried to remember what happened as consciousness thrust itself upon him, and muffled voices replaced the silence. He tried to force his eyes open. It's been a while since he was able to blink, so even that small, meaningless motion was painful. His lids felt heavy, heavier than steel.

The room was dark, the curtains cast, and the only light came from various candles in different heights on the dresser at the far end of the room. A figure was resting on an armchair by the bedside, asleep it seemed. And as consciousness took hold, the force of memory ignited, bringing everything back, almost too fast to follow.

He wasn't sure he made any sound, but suddenly her eyes fluttered open, as if she could sense he was awake and watching her. He didn't dare to look around, to see if it worked, but something in her eyes as she approached the bedside told him that it did.

"Elphaba?" he asked, in a voice he couldn't believe was his own.

She shook her head, placing her palm against his forehead. His heart skipped a beat when he realized he could feel it. "Shh… don't speak. Go back to sleep," she whispered, her eyes glistening in the candlelight as if with tears. She ran her hand down his cheek with a soft caress. "Sleep, Love."

Her whisper sounded as if it was coming from a great distance. Her touch lulled him back to sleep almost instantly. A small smile curled on his lips as he drifted back into the comforting darkness. She had never called him Love before.

XoxoxoxoX

The room was completely dark the next time he woke up. He didn't know if it was the same day, or several days later. It was night, by the looks of it. The candlelight seemed to have died long before. Shadows were dancing in the room, along with the curtains in the light breeze, bringing in the soft, silvery moonlight. For the first time in months, he could feel exhaustion. His body ached with it. It's been a long while since he got a proper sleep.

It was then when he suddenly noticed her, cuddled against him, her arm draped over his chest as if holding him in place. He smiled, running a hand through her hair. It was the first time he caught sight of himself, well, a part of himself. An overwhelming sense of relief washed through him. It worked. Nothing went wrong.

She was asleep; her face angelic, finally peaceful. A shadow of a smile crossed her face as he continued to run his hand through her hair, and up and down her back. Her grip around him tightened, but she didn't seem to be aware of it as she slept on. He wrapped his own arm around her waist, holding her close, as close as he could, and didn't try to resist slumber when it came on him once more.

XoxoxoxoX

He opened his eyes slowly, and resisted closing them against the rays of light that hurt his eyelids. He had completely lost a sense of time by now, but he didn't feel disoriented, not at all. The lightheadedness was gone. He was finally beginning to feel like his own self again. Carefully, he sat up, and was about to pile up the pillows behind him when the door opened and Elphaba stepped in. When she noticed what he was doing she hurried to the bedside and slapped his hands away, gently yet persistently, then piled them up herself and helped him to lay back against them.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking her hand in his. Her eyes met his, as he laced his fingers with hers. He _was_ grateful to her; in more ways than one. And by the look in her eyes, it seemed as if she knew.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sounding anxious.

For a moment, he wasn't sure. He was sore all over, and drained, and starving (he was actually quite thrillified to realize _that_), yet at the same time, he had never felt as wonderful. "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"I was really scared," she said softly, lowering her head, as if embarrassed by her own confession.

He nodded, using his finger to raise her chin. "I know. I was scared too." They just sat there in silence for a moment, just watching one another. Then he asked, "How many hours I was unconscious?"

She laughed softly, a bit more comfortable now, it seemed. "Hours? Why not days?"

It caught him somewhat off-guard. The thought of losing several days, of not knowing what exactly happened while he was unconscious, made him feel somewhat insecure, vulnerable even, in a way he couldn't quite define.

"Three days," she replied to the question he only asked with his eyes. "You were in and out of consciousness throughout. You probably don't remember most of it."

"No, not really." Looking down at himself, he suddenly noticed that the clothes he was wearing, a striped pajama, were twice his size. He raised his eyes to her in a silent question.

"Siergan found them for me. Dr. Dillamond bought it once, in the Emerald City. He had that curiosity about human clothes. Obviously, he could never wear it. We've already sent for something that fits you better than this, but I thought that in the meantime, those would do."

He was grateful she didn't leave him in his scarecrow clothes. The thought about becoming his own self yet still wearing those filthy clothes gave him chills.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Well, I _am_ a bit hungry."

She smiled, her first real smile in months, and nodded. "I figured you'd be. I made you some soup. I know it's not much, but you'd better start with that until you'll get used to eating again."

He nodded, unable to say more. Their eyes met once again, and as if by cue, they moved towards one another, their lips meeting halfway in a tender kiss; their first kiss since that day at the forest. A wave of heat surged through him, waking something that was still numb within him. He wasn't tired anymore; it felt as if any moment was too precious to lose.

But then, as their kiss gained more passion, she suddenly broke it off, pulling away breathlessly. "You need to rest," she said, her cheeks flushed.

"I think I've rested enough for a lifetime, don't you agree?" he asked teasingly, smiling at the sight of slight blush against her emerald skin.

She frowned as if she noticed his smile. "One step at the time, Fiyero. We need to get you on your feet first." She stood up, once again practical and composed. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and laid back against the pillows, watching at the closing door. He felt so strange; as if up until that moment, he was no real part of the world, as if he was reborn that day after a long period of slumber. The insecurity he previously felt over missing three whole days of his life was slowly fading now as old and familiar sensations were coming back to him, quickly taking its place; small things he had never appreciated before, but now he knew he would always cherish, or at least try to do so.

Elphaba was back soon, carrying a steaming bowl. He didn't protest when she fed him the soup, although she probably expected a resistance, judging from her raised eyebrow when she first brought the spoon close to his lips. He was too exhausted to resist anyway. And it felt nice to be taken care of, to be looked after, especially by her. It revealed to him a new side of her he was not familiar with yet.

He went back to sleep afterwards. He couldn't believe he was still tired, after sleeping so many days, but he figured that the long journeys he had made as a scarecrow were finally taking their toll on him. He woke up again at sunset, and convinced Elphaba he was strong enough to rise from the bed. He was beginning to get slightly bored from laying down doing nothing. Luckily, she didn't argue, and supported him as he walked to the kitchen area and back. He couldn't do more than that. He was somewhat ashamed of his inability to walk a longer distance, but she dismissed it. It was a powerful spell; she was surprised he was back on his feet at all such a short time afterwards. Whether she truly believed it, or whether she was only saying it to comfort him, it did raise his spirits, although not by much.

XoxoxoxoX

He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep again, until a sound of dripping water made his eyes flutter open. It sounded strange in the silence of the night. Blinking, he made out Elphaba's figure by the dresser, as she whispered that charm he came to know so well by now, and a flame of a new candle flickered on as if by itself. She did the slightest nod with her head, then approached his bedside. She didn't seem to notice he was awake and watching her.

There was a bowl on the nightstand, and steams came out of it. Was it time to dinner? He could tell it was quite late, but he was too dazed to have a real sense of time. He noticed a small towel, neatly folded beside the bowl. Elphaba brought a stool closer to the bedside. Before he knew it, she was taking something out of the pocket of her apron. He almost sprang out of the bed when it dawned on him what it was. The blade of the razor sparkled when it came in contact with the candlelight. It looked sharp. He shivered involuntarily.

"You didn't make all those efforts to reversify me just to kill me in my sleep, did you?"

She jumped, obviously startled, then shot him a nasty glare. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero!"

He pulled off his most innocent expression. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

She made a face but didn't reply, just took a seat on that stool she had moved a moment ago. He raised one eyebrow to question her. "Sit up," she ordered softly. He silently complied, and she brought her hands up to unbutton his nightshirt. Once she removed it, she got to work. First she got his face ready, running a wet cloth across his cheeks and chin, then repeating her actions to apply soap on them. It smelled of mint, he thought, maybe lemons too, and something sweet and flowery he had always associated with Elphaba's scent.

"No moving," she said, bringing the razor closer to the side of his face. She stretched his skin using her finger and thumb, and then gently ran the razor along his cheek.

He closed his eyes, almost lulled to sleep by the slow movements of her hand, by the way her fingers caressed his skin whenever she changed their position. He knew he'd better keep his eyes closed. It was definitely safer that way. He felt her breath against his face, warm and tingling, and he knew it meant she was sitting very close. In his mind's eye he saw her lips, a tiny distance from his own, parted slightly in concentration, dangerously kissable. He held his breath, making efforts to keep his thoughts away from the image he now had in his mind, knowing that the slightest movement on his side might get him hurt.

And then, just when he thought he couldn't take much more of it, she was gone. Light breeze blew into the room from an open window, making him shiver in spite of himself, cooling down the heat that suddenly overtook him. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in the room. Where did she go? For a moment, he thought to look for her, but then thought better of it. Even the simplest task of sitting still for a few moments was still tiresome for him. He reached for the towel by his bedside and wiped his face clean, then laid back down.

Through closed lids, he heard a sound of splashing water in the distance, but was too dazed to make sense of it. Then after a while, he felt a gentle tugging at his arm. "Come on. Up you get," she said, with that same determined softness in her voice, bringing him up to a sitting position. He grasped her arms, slowly getting to his feet, and leaned against her as she led him out of the room.

XoxoxoxoX

It transpired that the sound of water he had heard before was the bath she had filled for him. There was something in the warm, foamy, scented water that reminded him of the luxuries of his childhood home. He smiled at the thought as she dipped a sponge in the water, then ran it along his back and shoulder-blades in slow, circular motions.

As if detecting his smile, her hand froze in place. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, then glanced over his shoulder to give her a teasing look. "I can definitely get used to that, you know."

"Well, don't," she said, resuming the motion of her hand. Even though her voice was somewhat neutral, he knew it was her own way of teasing him.

"Although it would have been much more enjoyable if you actually joined me," he said without looking back.

"Don't push your luck, Fiyero," she replied in that same dry tone, but her nails, grazing the skin of his arms, implied otherwise. He closed his eyes. She was doing this on purpose, he knew. She yearned for it just as much as he did.

"Well, why don't you? Unless you fear the water will melt you or something."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Master Tiggular," she murmured into his ear, her breath warm against his neck, tickling him.

He brought a dripping hand to cup her cheek, bringing her closer for a kiss. It felt as if that was just the thing necessary to break off the tension that had existed up until then in the small room. She gasped, obviously caught off-guard, but kissed him back. His neck ached from the strange angle in which it was craned, but he didn't care.

They stood up at the exact same moment, almost without breaking the kiss. Her dark frock was soaking wet now as he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer against him, and he was about to make a joke about it when he felt something soft being wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled at the hems of the towel she had just thrown around him, wrapping it around the two of them, as he stepped out of the tub and gently pushed her backwards, to where the door was, and down the dark hall.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was chilly, but at the same time, it wasn't. There was this constant warmth he wasn't used to, but holding on to it seemed like a smart idea. Something felt soft against his chest so he snuggled closer to it, slowly opening his eyes.

An emerald shoulder was the first thing that caught his sight. He smiled, realizing it was the first time he was waking up beside her. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, wondering whether he should wake her or steal a couple of moments to watch at her as she slept. Pretty soon he decided against waking her, though. She looked so peaceful, laying there with her back against his chest, the tips of her hair tickling his arm. It was at that moment when it had dawned on him. It worked. It really worked. The exhaustion of the past several days was gone as if it was never there to begin with. It felt as if he was ready to start over.

He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. He kissed the same spot again, lingering his lips against her skin, slowly and persistently trailing his kisses to the crook of her neck.

"What…" she murmured, eyes still closed.

"Wake up, green girl."

She grunted softly, but hadn't shown signs of opening her eyes just yet. "Why?"

"Because it's morning," he pointed out, running a finger up and down her arm. He felt her shiver. "And because I said so."

That did it. She looked over her shoulder, trying to conceal her amusement with an irritated brow. "Just so you'll know, I can turn you back into a scarecrow just as fast."

"And why would you want to do that?"

She turned and laid back, and he propped himself on one elbow so he could look down at her. "First of all, because you seem to wake me with no apparent reason."

"Oh, but I did have a reason," he said, pretending to be offended.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you left it out before. Care to tell me what it was?"

"I rather show you," he replied, grinning.

She frowned. "Go ahead then. It'd better be good."

He smiled and leaned down, silencing her resentment with a kiss. It seemed to have caught her off-guard, but shortly afterwards he felt her arms snaking around his neck, drawing him closer. Pretty soon they were both out of breath, a tumble of arms and legs amidst twisted sheets, kissing fervently, giggling with no apparent reason. He almost didn't hear the knock when it came on the door. Well, in fact, he did _not_ hear the knock when it came on the door.

"Someone's at the door," Elphaba said all of a sudden, pulling away from him.

"Ignore it," he murmured, gently grabbing her arms to hold her in place.

She seemed as if she wanted to. She closed her eyes, grasping the sheets as he leaned down to kiss her neck, but then, just as suddenly as before, she opened her eyes and sat up. "It might be important," she said, reaching for her cloak and wrapping it around her. She turned to look at him then, and approached the bed again. She tousled his hair and smiled fondly. "I'll be right back."

He just sat there, in the middle of the bed, somewhat puzzled by her sudden leaving. He ran a hand through his hair and wrapped a sheet around him against the sudden chill. He heard the squeaking noise the door made as she opened it, and then hissed sounds of conversation he couldn't quite make out. He wondered who it was. It seemed to be very early in the morning, but he had completely lost track of time by then. He didn't quite remember which day it was, as well.

He laid back then, resting his head against his hands, staring at the ceiling. It felt so strange to be himself again. Of course, he felt relieved beyond compare, to be able to sleep and eat and feel again, yet at the same time he was so used to the constant lightheadedness, the lack of weight, that with them gone, things just felt… wrong. He knew he'd just have to get used to that. Just as he did before.

He smirked to himself, thinking back of that day he regained consciousness on that pole in the middle of the corn field. But how was it back then? Now, try as he might, he just couldn't remember. Surely he was scared, confusified even; rare were the times when one woke up to find himself a scarecrow hung on a pole.

His thoughts were cut off abruptly by a familiar sensation. He felt like smirking again, but held back and just smiled to himself. It was like going back in time, almost. He sort of missed those dreams. Of course, he didn't miss the tormenting thoughts, the sleepless nights, the confusification and hesitation that always followed, but he couldn't deny that the dreams in themselves were definitely an inseparable part of who he was, and more importantly, who he came to be.

He opened his eyes to see Elphaba, kissing her way up his chest, her cloak still wrapped loosely around her. He cupped her cheek, bringing her closer to him again, and her cloak draped over both of them as she lowered her lips to his.

"Who was it?" he asked, a moment before their lips touched. He almost burst out laughing at the discontent that was momentarily reflected in her expression, before she managed to hide it with a frown.

"I thought you didn't care."

He pulled off his most innocent expression. "I didn't, but since you found it so important, I thought I might express some more interest, which is what I'm trying to do."

She frowned, obviously displeased with the way things had turned out, not quite in her favor. "Well, if you must know, it was Siergan. She stopped by to-" she stopped mid-sentence, gasping, as he turned them over.

"You were saying?" he asked, still looking as innocent as he possibly could, before he leaned down to kiss her neck again, pinning her to the mattress she was now laying against.

"What are you doing?" she asked through closed lids.

"Nothing. Just listening intently, as is expected from me."

She huffed in discontent. "You're distracting me."

"Why, I'm not doing anything," he said, keeping his voice neutral. "So why Siergan stopped by?" he asked in-between kisses.

"She brought you some clothes and-" she moaned as his lips hit a sensitive spot, "asked us for dinner tonight, if you're feeling strong enough. She wanted to see you, but I told her you were asl-"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" he cut her off, his fingers working to untie the knot of her cloak. But then he realized that directing a question at her would make her talk again. He shook his head just as her lips parted open, possibly in order to reply. "You know what, just forget it," he murmured, his lips brushing against hers, silencing her once more.

XoxoxoxoX

Their walk through the village that evening attracted more attention than ever before; ironically enough, not because of Elphaba. Everyone has heard about Elphaba's attempts to perform a spell from the Book of Reversals, and whereas they respected them and allowed them some privacy in the previous several days, they were clearly curious to witness the consequences. It felt strange, and slightly uncomfortable. For once, _he_ was the target of public stares and whispers. Now he knew how Elphaba must have felt all that time. He wasn't sure he liked it much. Well, if fact, he didn't like it at all. It felt awkward, to be in the center of attention that way.

Elphaba flashed him an encouraging smile before she raised her hand to knock on the Dillamonds' door. There was a rustle on the other side, and then Neir stood on the threshold, staring at him jaw-dropped.

"I'd say I can read that book after all, don't you think?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence, a hint of arrogance in her voice. She looked amused by Neir's reaction. "I'll take it as a 'yes', then."

"Neir, who is it?" Siergan asked from an inner room. A moment later she showed up by her son's side. Something in her eyes brightened when she noticed them. "Oh! It's you, darlings! Come on in!" she rushed them in, and turned to give him a closer look once they were inside. "You look just as handsome as I imagined you'd be," she beamed at him. "Well done, Elphaba. I knew you could do this."

"Thank you," replied Elphaba, smiling meekly. Then she looked up, her eyes set on the hall. "The children are not in?"

Just as she said it, Rheil and Rhiyo dashed into the main room, throwing themselves at her. She laughed, almost toppling over by their sudden weight. It's been four days since they last saw the children, before they went into enclosure to perform the spell. The children were obviously very excited to see Elphaba. They started speaking together, as they always did, and he just stood there watching them for a moment. It never ceased to amaze him, the way Elphaba acted with them. There was something so soft about her at those times, as if she let herself open up to them completely and entirely, in a way she didn't even allow herself to do around him.

Then Rheil caught sight of him and her excited chatter stopped at once. Rhiyo was soon to follow. They looked at him for a moment, a bit suspicious, it seemed. Did they recognize him? Would he have to regain their trust? Would he have to explain things to them?

But just then his worries worn off at once as Rheil let out a joyous giggle and threw herself at him, more or less as she did with Elphaba moments ago. "What happened to your scarecrow costume?"

"I decided I didn't like it much," he shrugged, smiling at their reactions.

"It's better without that costume anyway, don't you think, children?" their mother asked as they both let him go.

"It's confusifying," said Rhiyo with a worried brow.

"No, it's not. It's still me, I just look a bit different now, that's all. It's just looking at things another way, children," he said, flashing a small, secret smile at Elphaba. She flushed and looked away.

"Come along now," Siergan said, looking at him fondly as if she detected the wordless exchange that passed between Elphaba and him. "Dinner is getting cold."

He offered his arm to Elphaba, and she took it with a shy smile. As they made the familiar way to the dinner table, a small smile curled on his lips. Things finally seemed to move in the right direction. All of a sudden, he felt so wonderful; as if there wasn't a thing he couldn't do, as if everything was possible. Even saving Dr. Dillamond.

Once they were seated, he reached for Elphaba's hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. Their eyes met, and she smiled at him, as if reassuring him everything he had come to realize just moments ago. Yes. Everything was going to be just fine.

XoxoxoxoX

It took several weeks before his recovery was complete. He didn't believe Elphaba when she first told him it might take a while before the after-effects would wear off; he had to experience it to believe it. Of course, it made sense that he'd have such after-effects; _she_ was having them weeks after that melting charm, why wouldn't he? There were mornings he just couldn't bring himself to wake up. He was constantly dizzy or exhausted, and he spent most of the day at home while Elphaba helped Siergan running errands at the marketplace and all around the village. Everyone knew about the spell by now. They treated her with utter respect. Everyone always came to seek her advice, over everything, starting with the tiniest problems, such as sleeplessness or nightmares. He was happy to see that change of attitude; she was finally treated as she deserved, as a gifted young woman whose sole wish was making good.

And she was. The progress she has made in reading the Book of Reversals was astonishing. It took her many hours and sleepless nights, but it seemed to be worth it. She got through most of it by now as she worked fervently into the nights. Truth to be told, he didn't like it much, although he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want her to drain her strength entirely. However, ironically enough, instead of looking exhausted and warn out she looked radiant, almost glamorous. It was laughable.

They decided to invite the Dillamonds to dinner, to celebrate his recovery. Of course, it was quite a challenge for both of them. By the time he had recovered, Elphaba had already learned a thing or two about cookery; not to mention the time she had lived underground and had to take care of herself, on that field among others. He, on the other hand, had no experience in anything whatsoever. At the Vinkus there were always people who looked after those things for him. And then at Shiz, if he had skipped dinner at the great dinning hall, there were always the cafés the surrounded the campus. There was no need for him to learn how to cook, how to do anything, because things were always done for him.

"I'm afraid we might kill them," he joked, as Elphaba and him left the marketplace, loaded with provisions.

She laughed and shook her head, as if to dismiss his concerns. "You'll do fine."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I can always do the cooking and let you have the credit," she said, looking at the path ahead instead of at him.

There was something quite casual by the way she was saying it. It wasn't like her to suggest such a thing; not Elphaba, the great believer in learning, and self-learning of all things. No. There must have been a hidden purpose there someplace. She wouldn't just say that. "Will you really do that?"

She threw him a look from over her shoulder. "Of course not, I was just testing you."

He knew there must have been a reason. "Oh."

She stopped then, and laid her parcels on the ground as she moved closer to him. "You'll be fine. Trust me. It's not as difficult as it seems, alright?"

He frowned. Thinking about it alone gave him chills. "Fine. But I'm warning you. I don't learn that fast."

"Fair enough," she smiled, but it didn't last long. Before he knew it, the smile faded from her face as she lost her balance. It happened so fast he didn't even realize what was going on. There was this frantic gleam in her eyes now, as she was looking around her, searching for something to grasp at, it seemed. And then, just as fast, it appeared she had given up on it, as she slowly dropped to the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It happened within an instant. One moment she was stable on her feet, and then it seemed as if her knees just gave way and she toppled forward. He opened his arms- by pure instinct- and she literally fell into them, heaving, looking extremely disoriented. It happened so fast, he didn't even have a chance to panic over it. "Elphaba? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… suddenly felt really dizzy, that's all," she said. Her voice was a giveaway, though. She sounded shaken, as if she couldn't quite make out what had just happened. Then she seemed to regain her composure; she flashed a small smile at him. "Good instincts, by the way. Thank you."

"Well, I _was _a captain in the Gale Force," he teased, helping her to her feet. "One of our infamous traits is rescuing fair damsels in distress." Then, laying jokes aside, he tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear and looked at her seriously. "You're sure you're alright?"

She nodded, once again looking confident. "I am. It's just this heat and all. I think I'm not quite used to it yet."

Quox was famous in its sudden heat waves. He wasn't quite familiar with them himself, being made of straw up until quite recently. She was right; that probably was the case. Somewhat more assured that this was what it was all about, he knelt to pick up the parcels she had put down before, which granted him with a scornful look. "What?"

"I can pick them up just fine, Fiyero."

"Elphaba, you're not well. I don't want you to overstress yourself when-"

She laid a finger against his lips, silencing him with another look. "Do _you_ ever let anyone else talk?" she asked, a smile curling on her lips in spite of the no-nonsense look she seemed determined to maintain.

He pulled off a horrified face. "Oh, sweet Oz, I must have gotten it from _you_!"

She snorted. "Oh, let's not even go there."

He laughed. Obviously, she felt better. "Come on. Let's work out that dinner."

XoxoxoxoX

Several hours later he was still regretting that suggestion. The kitchen was in chaos; or so it seemed to him, after nearly chopping off his finger, almost burning a pie, and just barely evading a pot of boiling water from spilling on him. Elphaba appeared to be feeling quite at home there, as if she knew exactly what she was doing and when she was supposed to do that. It felt almost frustrating watching her walking about the kitchen as if she owned it. Well, she did, in a way, because he was hopelessly clueless in anything that came to mixing ingredients or salting broths.

"Everything alright over there?" she asked from the other side of the kitchen, where she was placing small piles of dough on a tray.

He narrowed his eyes at her. How could she be so oblivious to his distress? Was it less obvious than he thought it was? Well, if she hasn't noticed it, maybe it was better not to mention it. He flashed a confident smile at her. "Fine."

"Good. Add some ginger to that bowl over there, will you?"

Hmm. He thought she mentioned ginger before at some point. Yes, he definitely remembered he saw something like that during the quick survey of the kitchen and its ingredients. But where in Oz was it? How was he supposed to find it now? He stole a glance at her; she was with her back to him, looking quite occupied with the soon-to-be-baked rolls. Making sure he was safe, he then turned his eyes to the counter before him, looking frantically for some ginger.

Then, when he finally decided it rested in a small, red box at the corner, a green hand covered his just as he was about to reach it. He dropped his arm to his side, defeated, smiling sheepishly at her, knowing he was caught. She said nothing, just smiled, and handed him a strange-looking root.

"If you're not sure what something is, just ask," she said, trying to sound gentle it seems, but it was quite obvious she found the whole situation amusing.

"I told you I was a slow learner," he frowned.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see your point now," she said, still smiling. "Life _is_ painless for the brainless, isn't it?" Without waiting for his reply, she walked passed him to the shelf and pulled out an old-looking bottle. "Let's stick to simple tasks then. Why don't you add some sherry to that pot?"

Or he'd just take a long sip of it, he thought. He looked at the pot, then at the bottle, and did as he was told. Before he knew it, Elphaba practically threw herself at him, moving the bottle away from the pot, spilling what smelt like a very good sherry all over the floor in the process. "What? What did I do wrong now?" he asked defensively. Honestly, he was starting to feel really miserable.

But instead of being furious as he thought she'd be, he suddenly realized she was laughing. It was that signature giggle of hers; the one she seemed to be saving only for times when he was around. Never did he hear her giggle in front of others; not even the twins. And now, although she was trying to hold it back, she seemed quite unable to. "I didn't mean you'd add the entire content of the bottle in, Fiyero, the children are supposed to eat from it too!"

"Well, you didn't say how much I had to add in there," he pointed out.

"I thought it was obvio-" she stopped mid-sentence, as if she realized it was quite pointless. Then she shook her head. "Alright then. How about stirring a soup? Do you think you can handle that?"

Frankly, as things looked at the moment, he wasn't sure he could handle anything kitchen-related ever again. But he was determined not to let her see his hesitations. Mustering all the confidence that was someplace hidden by his already-shattered ego, he firmly nodded. "Yes, I can definitely handle that."

She handed him a soupspoon, and turned her back to him once more. "Just stir it until it looks solid enough," she said, throwing him a look from over her shoulder. Several strands of her hair managed to escape her hastily-tied bun; those were slightly covered with flour. Now that she turned to look at him, he noticed that she had a small flour stain on her cheek as well. He smiled at the picture she has made.

And then, when he managed to take his eyes off her and bring his attention back to the soup, something horrible occurred to him. "Oh, no," he murmured, staring at it in disbelief.

"What?"

Oh, _no_. She wasn't supposed to hear it. He looked up at her somewhat fretfully, but said nothing. He was sort of hoping that his pout would lay him off the hook. She shook her head, as if to imply that it wouldn't, and walked over to him. Then, wordlessly, she looked into the pot. "Fiyero," she started slowly, looking at him as if he was a hopeless case, which was probably true. "I told you to wait for it to look solid, not until it changes its color!"

"I didn't do anything!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't add anything in? Are you sure?"

"_Yes_!"

"Fiyero, it had a normal color before I turned my back, and now it's _green_!"

"Well, it's only fitting, we'll have a soup a-la-Elphaba as an opening course!"

She looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh or cry by that. Then she shook her head. "Well, forget it. Go, get out of here. Go to do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything."

"But I want to help you."

"Fiyero, I think you'll be a bigger help if you'll stay _out_ of this kitchen. As long as you're here, I'm afraid you're prediction is going to come out true, and we will indeed kill our poor guests." She approached him at that, and took his hand in hers. "You don't want that to happen, now, do you?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek, to remove the flour off it. "Fine. I'll go." But just as he turned away, he remembered something, and looked at her again. "Can I take the sherry with me?"

XoxoxoxoX

It ended well; no deaths, no major disasters whatsoever. Even that green soup tasted quite good. The children thought it was amusing, to be sure. And Siergan was so proud of him for trying to help out; it almost made him forget how useless he really had been that morning. He was still smiling when he went to bed. As always, Elphaba remained by the table with her books, saying she'll be along in a little while. Well, he had already known that her 'in a little while' meant something completely different than his own, so he didn't even stay up waiting for her to show up. Not that he could, anyway. It felt as if he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillows.

"Fiyero?"

He flinched. He wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours since he fell asleep. He was so exhausted from that horrifying kitchen experience, he could hardly open his eyes. Was he really hearing this, or was he dreaming already?

The slightest nudge at his arm, and the voice again, still soft, yet somewhat more persistent. "Fiyero."

He opened his eyes with a soft grunt and blinked, making out Elphaba's figure amidst the darkness of the room. She never went to bed, by the looks of it. She was sitting by his side. Something in her eyes glimmered when they met his.

"Are you sleeping?"

"I was," he replied through a yawn, and gave her a questioning look as he propped himself on one elbow. He was more amused than annoyed, actually. There was this unmistaken urgency in the way she said his name, like a child who was anxious to wake her parents on her birthday. He wondered what could possibly be on her mind so late at night (or, if you thought about it, so early in the morning). "What is it?"

"I think it's time," she said, the urgency now reflected in her eyes.

He wasn't sure he followed. "It's time…?"

"To go back to the Emerald City."

Oh, no. He knew it would come up again at some point. He sat up and looked at her seriously. "Elphaba, I thought we agreed it was best to wait until both of us are better."

"We waited long enough. I'm afraid that by the time we get there, it will be too late."

She was really serious. But so was he. He shook his head. "Elphaba, you're not well. You think I don't see it, but I do; I see the way you nod off to sleep when you're reading a book, the way you're looking for something to grasp at so you won't fall, and don't even get me started on what happened on our way home this morning. You're still too weak for that. And pretty soon it will be summer-"

"And then it will be winter and you'll say it's too dangerous to go out in the rain," she completed, looking at him persistently. "Fiyero, please. I need to do this; but I won't be able to if I won't know I have your support."

"You have my support. You know you do. I just don't think-"

"I know what you think. And I respect that. But I still need to do it my way."

He said nothing. What was he supposed to do? She was obviously determined to have her way, with or without him; he might as well be there to make sure she wouldn't get in trouble. But if he did this for her, she'd have to do something for him too. It was only fair, after all.

"Alright," he said eventually. Her face brightened up instantly. "We'll go. I have one condition though."

"I know, I know, we'll be careful and I won't get into unnecessary trouble."

Well, that too. "Two conditions, then."

She laughed. "You mean it wasn't the one you had in mind?"

"Uh… no. Not this time."

She gave him a questioning look, and he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. She sat there in the middle of the bed, her knees pressed against her chest, her dark hair streaming down her shoulders. There was this innocence about her, this purity he couldn't quite define. He didn't answer the silent question in her eyes; he just smiled at her, keeping his gaze locked with her inquiring one. Then after a moment, a beautiful smile slowly lightened up her face before she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He could feel her smile against his neck.

He had his answer, without even having to utter the question.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The chapel of the village was a small one, hardly big enough to contain the entire village population, which in itself wasn't as big. Most of them had never bothered with the services anyway, except for the old ones. It wasn't the case that afternoon.

"I must say this is very unusual," the vicar, an old Deer, told him as they stood on the threshold, watching the Animals who walked in. "Never in my entire service have I seen this place so… alive."

"There's always a first time," he smiled. The villagers' devotion touched his heart. Speaking of which, he thought his heart would burst any moment unless they'd get started at any point in the near future. He looked above everyone's of heads and ears and tails, but the Dillamonds were nowhere to be seen.

Someone touched his arm, sending his frantic thoughts away. The vicar gave him a sympathetic look. "She will be here soon, young man, needn't you worry."

It was easy for _him_ to say, he thought bitterly, but followed the old Deer in anyway.

XoxoxoxoX

It was midday outside, but it was hardly felt among the stone walls of the chapel. The afternoon light was streaming into the room through the high windows, washing stone benches in soft orange. The small room was packed. He nodded in acknowledgement to some friends as he followed the vicar down the aisle, but he didn't linger to speak with any of them, being too distracted to do so.

He was getting more anxious by the moment. Second thoughts were tormenting him now, and it seemed as if there was nothing he could do to prevent them from rushing in. What if it was a giant step made way too soon? What if they'd regret it? What if he was unintentionally forcing her into it? She promised they'd do it when they were safe, which they obviously weren't yet, so perhaps that was a sign? Perhaps he shouldn't have pressed her into it?

But before he could delve deeper into it, he saw Siergan and the children rushing in. They looked excited; even Neir, who was always the most composed, as he considered himself all grown-up now. After she made sure the children were seated, Siergan approached the vicar and him. Joy was written in her expression; she smiled if she could, he knew, and he returned her smile.

"Nervous, dear?" she asked, touching his arm.

"A little," he found himself admitting. Only it was more than that. Much more. He was terrified.

"You can begin now," she informed the vicar, patted his shoulder again, and took a seat next to the twins.

Straightening his clothes, his thoughts drifted for a slight moment to his mother's seamstresses; but he didn't have time to ponder over it, since at that very moment a hiss went among the crowd, and a shadow fell upon the threshold. A single figure was standing there, blocking the light from the chapel's only entrance. Illuminated by the outside light, she looked almost unreal to him, as she so often did, as she made her way down the aisle, towards him.

She wore white. It was the first time he had ever seen her in a color which wasn't black. The first and only time, he knew. Her dress was of a soft, ivory-colored material, running in a straight line that hugged her figure and fell at her feet. There was nothing sophisticated about it; nothing smart, nothing fancy, and yet he knew that no other cloth would have fitted her more perfectly. Her hair was down, little white flowers braided into it. She looked quite calm, calmer than he expected; way calmer than he was, that's for sure. There was something very confident about the way she approached them, yet something very soft and coy in her expression when their eyes met. He felt his lips curl into a small, secret smile when she was standing by his side and they held their hands in front of the vicar as the service began. That moment, he just knew.

They wouldn't regret it.

XoxoxoxoX

"I want you to promise me something," he told her that night. The room was softly lit, from a single candle that burnt at the other side of the room. He was laying on his side, facing her, looking at her intently, hoping he could clarify his intentions with a single look.

She reached out to caress his cheek. Her new ring glimmered as it caught the candlelight. It made him want to smile. "What?"

"I want you to promise that you'll let me take care of you."

She sighed. "Fiyero-"

"No, let me finish," he cut her off. He didn't care if it sounded rude; he wanted her favor, after all. He knew it probably would be hard to persuade her, but he had to try. "Elphaba, you've been so strong through all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you want someone to take care of _you_?"

A shadow crossed her face at that; darkness clouded the gleam in her eyes. It was so sudden, he thought he was probably imagining it. But then she sat up with her back to him, pulling the sheet around her as she did. She said nothing, but suddenly it couldn't have been more obvious. Something was wrong.

Quite worried now, he sat up as well, laying a hand against her back. "What is it?"

She sighed, somewhat hesitant, it seemed, but turned to face him eventually. "I don't make the same mistake twice, Fiyero," she said, sounding extremely wounded. "And I fell into this trap before."

Before? What was she talking about? "I don't understand."

"That was the Wizard's strategy to convince me to move to his side. I almost did. I still can't figure out how I let myself be so naïve, but for a moment I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that he was changed, that he was different." She huffed in discontent. "So stupid," she whispered, looking away.

For a moment, he was stunned. He knew nothing of it. She had never mentioned the day she returned to the Emerald City to him before, and he had never asked, assuming she would have told him herself if she wanted to. What had happened in that room before he barged in with his men remained a mystery to him. Up until now.

He laid his hand upon hers, lacing his fingers with hers. Their matching rings touched for the slightest moment. Their eyes met. "I'm not him," he said, as softly yet as seriously as he possibly could. "I'll never be him. And he's gone, alright? He's not coming back, he's not going to hurt you again. You're safe. And I'll never hurt you, you know that."

She nodded. "I know."

She still sounded uncertain though. He felt his old loathing to the Wizard surfacing, stronger than ever before. He would have killed him for doing this to her, had he known about it sooner. "I just want to be there for you. That's all I ask."

"That's a lot to ask, for me," she said honestly.

"I know. But you can at least promise to try, can't you?" he smiled, brushing back a lock of raven hair.

It seemed as if forever had passed before she slowly nodded. "Yes, I guess I can manage that."

Well, that was good, for a beginning. He knew it would take a long while until she'd regain her trust in others. If she would at all. "Now get some rest, Lady Tiggular. It's been a long day." He smiled at the sound of it; so strange, yet so familiar at the same time.

She smiled, as if the same thought had crossed her mind. She said nothing, just nodded, and snuggled close to him as he laid back, resting her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair absent-mindedly, hoping it would put her to sleep, or at least distract her from thoughts of the past. He feared that their journey to the Emerald City would only enhance those thoughts. It was obviously too soon to go back there, and it didn't even matter whether that despiteful man was still there or not. She obviously wasn't ready to face it all. But she was determined. He knew that she wouldn't let it go otherwise. Perhaps facing the past was what she needed. Perhaps they both needed it.

XoxoxoxoX

They were ready to go within a few days. Even though they left the village at dawn, many Animals gathered on their doorstep, wishing to bid them goodbye. Siergan was there with the children, who looked quite miserable.

"But why do you have to leave?" Rheil asked for the fifth time since the other night.

"We've never meant to stay so long," Elphaba replied. Her voice was soft; the way she was looking at the twins was heart-wrenching. And then, as if she couldn't face the sorrow in their expression, she turned to Neir. "Help your mother, alright? And do well at school. Make us proud."

Neir nodded, but in spite of his supposed indifference, he was obviously upset as well. "I will. I'll try."

"Thank you for everything, Siergan," he said. It was then when he suddenly realized he'd miss them; Siergan with her colorful aprons and unending kindness, Neir's incredible similarity to his father, and the irresistible twins. It felt as if they had done so much for them without expecting anything in return. Before he could hold it back, he found himself say, "We'll bring him back. I promise." From the corner of his eye, he saw Elphaba tense at that, and only then he realized he had said it out loud. It was like her to make these kinds of promises, not him; he was the one who usually doubted them.

To his surprise, Siergan shook her head. "Don't. Don't promise me something you don't know you'll be able to keep. Just promise me you'll try."

"We will."

Siergan seemed more pleased with that. "Have a safe journey. And in the name of Oz, be careful."

"Don't worry," said Elphaba. "I have absolutely no intention of getting caught." She caressed the children's heads once more, her motions soft and reassuring; whether her reassurance was aimed to them or to herself, he couldn't quite tell.

XoxoxoxoX

It took them less time to return into Ozian territory, for their progress was faster. He thought it was quite reckless of them, actually; even if Glinda was the ruler now, it didn't mean they weren't in danger anymore. There were always someone's spies, someplace. And yet, in spite of the incredible heat, it seemed as if a faster progress was unavoidable. At least this time, when he was back in his human form, they could actually support one another as they went along.

It was a really hot day when they had finally arrived at the Great Gillikin Forest. The shade provided by the treetops was comforting, for it blocked out most of the heat. There was even this light breeze that blew over their heads every now and again. It was getting somewhat cooler, at last. He rolled down the sleeves of his shirt and stole a glance at Elphaba. She didn't seem as if the change in the weather had any effect on her. On the contrary; sweat glistened against her forehead, and it seemed as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was breathing heavily, as if with effort.

"Elphaba?" he asked, somewhat uncertainly. She looked up at him, looking exhausted, with silent question in her eyes. "Do you want me to get you some water?" Maybe that was what it was all about; she just hadn't drunk enough.

She never replied, though. Before he knew it, her eyes rolled back and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. She was fine a moment ago! He was by her side almost at the same moment she hit the dry leaves. "Elphaba?" he asked sort of hesitantly, panic sneaking into his voice. He knelt beside her, ignoring the shivering that took hold of his arms as he picked her up, bringing her head to rest against his knees. She didn't flinch. She was almost weightless. The color drained from her face almost entirely. He was getting really scared now. What in Oz was wrong with her?

He tried to remain calm, not to panic himself more than was necessary, but how could he? She was his everything, his entire world. He had literally left everything behind to be with her. And now this? How could he _not_ worry? He remembered that day when she almost fainted on their way home; he remembered all those other small incidents that preceded it. Why didn't he listen to his instincts and insisted they'd stay at the village a little longer? Why in Oz he agreed to go along with this?

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She seemed momentarily disoriented, but then her tired eyes met his flustered ones, and she let out a heavy sigh. "I'm alright, Fiyero, don't worry about it," she whispered, closing her eyes again.

"Don't worry about it?" he echoed, getting somewhat agitated. Had she misplaced her mind? Couldn't she see how panicked he was? "Elphaba, for Oz's sake, you have just fainted! Don't tell me you're alright, you're far from that!"

She winced. "Please don't yell."

He looked down at her. She looked really miserable. Why didn't she say she wasn't feeling well? It didn't look as if it had just happened; it looked as if she had been like that for a while when he wasn't watching her. Why didn't she ask him to stop for a while? Why didn't she say something, _anything_?

He sighed. Stay calm; he had to stay calm. That panic helped neither him nor her. He looked at her again, laying on his lap. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable; it made him feel even worse. He didn't mean to snap at her, but what could he possibly do? They had just walked into the woods; they were literally in the middle of nowhere. He had no medical training whatsoever, or the necessary equipment. Their baggage only contained some dried medicinal herbs she brought along for emergencies, but he knew those, and they didn't seem strong enough to cure whatever it was she had. The closest town was days' walk backwards and there was no way she was able to even go back. "We need to get a doctor for you."

He didn't even realize he said that out loud until she reached out to touch his arm and gave him a persistent look. "No, we don't. Just let it go, Fiyero. It'll pass, I'll be fine."

She tried to smile, but it was obviously forced. He just wasn't sure it was him she was trying to convince, or herself. "Elphaba, in case you didn't notice, you're _not_ fine!" He paused, realizing he was raising his voice again, then sighed. "You promised you'd let me take care of you, but you keep pushing me away! All I want is to find a doctor to tell us what's wrong with you."

"I know what's wrong with me," she snapped back, sort of mockingly. She sighed, as if she could see it hurt him. "It's not something a doctor could cure so just… please, let it go."

He wasn't sure what she was saying, but there was this other thing, that all of a sudden couldn't have been clearer. And now that he realized it, he couldn't believe he was fooled into believing it in the first place. Now it just seemed absurd. "It's not that spell, is it? It never was."

She lowered her head at his observation, like a child who was caught in her mischief. He wasn't surprised when she shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

He wouldn't panic. He'd ignore the thoughts that now span wildly through his head. She looked troubled enough; he didn't want her to see how scared he suddenly was. "What is it, then?" he asked gently, taking her hand.

She looked away, then back at him, straight at him. Her eyes were glistening; he was horrified to detect tears in them. "I'm pregnant."

The words hung mid-air, meeting stunned silence. All around, the voices of the forest resumed, as if unaware of what was happening.

He stared at her for the longest time before he found his voice again. "You're… _what_?"

She didn't repeat her words. She didn't have to. When their eyes met, he knew his ears weren't misleading him. And now when he knew, everything seemed to have come together; small, supposedly meaningless things that so far made no sense.

"How long did you know?"

She didn't look away. "From the beginning," she replied, and he thought he detected a tiny trace of guilt in her voice. "Almost four months now."

_Four months_! Was he really that brainless to ignore the signs, to let such a thing escape him? And how could she keep it from him for so long? "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, somewhat hurt.

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me go on this journey, you would have wanted to wait, or go by yourself, you would have made those ignorant statements about how pregnant women shouldn't go wandering around-"

"That's right, they shouldn't!" he snapped at her, really angry now. "Sweet Oz, Elphaba, you could hurt yourself! You should have told me before we left, we could at least find a doctor to join us! Now what in Oz are we supposed to do if something happens? I won't know what to do, and neither will you!"

She lowered her head, looking rebuked. Now he felt bad. He didn't mean to get so angry, but what was he supposed to do? He knew that if it was up to her, if she didn't faint, she would have probably kept it from him for longer; for as long as she could. It made him feel so frustrated, and to be honest, quite stupid. He believed her when she told him about the after-effects; he trusted her completely without even questioning her. He resented her because she _knew_ he wouldn't question her. It sort of annoyed him that she knew him so well. And now it turned out that all his worries for her well-being after performing that spell on him were for nothing, because the spell never truly mattered. It wasn't the spell that was making her unwell.

Was it anger he was feeling for her? Fury that she kept the truth from him, that she was leading him on? It couldn't be that; he loved her too much to be truly mad at her. It's just… he was still shocked to learn the truth; he surely wasn't expecting that. He suspected that the enormity of it hadn't quite dawned on him yet. But one thing was clear to him. They shouldn't be arguing about it. It was their one chance for happiness, and they'd better hold on to it as long as it was theirs to take.

But before he could apologize for his outburst, she spoke. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, I know I should have, it's just… I needed time to figure out how to tell you."

He took her in his arms then, as if to let her know he wasn't angry. Not at her anyway. He had figured it out now. The situation itself sort of annoyed him with no apparent reason. "Am I that intimidating?"

She laughed softly, resting her head against his chest. "Of course not." She took his hand in hers, and raised them for him to see. "You do realize it might be inherited, don't you?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure what she was referring to. He gave her a puzzled look, but then it finally dawned on him, and he didn't know whether or not he should have taken it seriously. The wildest ideas ran through his head about why she'd keep it away from him, and _that_ was what was on her mind? He held himself back from bursting out laughing. "That's what it's all about? Did you really believe I'd treat it as less my child if it came out green?"

"My father did," she said softly, looking back at him. There was so much pain in her eyes; much more than he expected to find there after all that time.

"I'm not your father. And green, yellow, blue, this baby is ours. There's no way I would have given it up." Her expression softened, and he smiled. He thought he knew how to make her feel better. He raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers, one by one. "Come on, Elphaba. I thought you knew me better than that."

She wriggled away from his grasp; to get a better look at him, he assumed. Then she tilted her head to one side, frowning, as if realizing what he was trying to do. "You're going to pull off that princely attitude on me now, aren't you?"

"Well, someone needs to," he fired back, smiling, although inside he felt torn. Of course, he was thrillified. A baby. Their own baby. It was something he didn't dare hoping for so soon, but now that it was happening, he couldn't stop thinking about it. But then on the other hand, for him they weren't just ignorant statements; if anything, because it was his wife and baby's lives at stake. Elphaba shouldn't have been there, in her condition. She should have been someplace safe, where a doctor could watch after her. Who would do that now, here, if something went wrong?

They just sat there for a long while in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest. He was finally calming down; the panic he was previously feeling was beginning to wear off. He could tell she was more comfortable now too, by the way she was leaning back into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her as he had done so many times before since that first night in the forest. It seemed so far away, as if it happened a lifetime ago. He couldn't believe it was almost four months ago. It felt as if his life had changed from end to end since then. So much happened; too much for him to try and make sense of. It was sort of a relief to know that for the time being, he wouldn't have to.

He tried to appear calm as he helped her to her feet again, when she seemed strong enough to go on, but the truth was that he was never as scared in his life. The thought of losing her terrified him. He knew how selfish and wrong it was, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling that way. He knew that if something would go wrong, he would carry it on his conscience forever. Trying to hide it from her, he filled in the tensed silence with light chatter about how their baby would look like, but the anxiety remained down there, unhidden from himself. And then he thought how pointless it was. They had enough to worry about as it was. And what's done was done. If he was scared, he could only imagine that she was twice as scared. They'd just have to slow down their progress. They'd be fine. They'd make it to the Emerald City.

All three of them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A week or so later, Elphaba's pregnancy couldn't be missed even if he tried. Or maybe it was because he was not aware of it up until then. It was as if she gained weight overnight. It slowed down their progress, which was good, as far as he was concerned, because he was still doubtful about their going on that journey in the first place, in her condition.

Surprisingly enough, Elphaba was amazingly well, as if her constant fainting was due to the strain of keeping her secret, as if hiding it from him was the thing that was making her ill. It was as if once her secret was revealed, she was filled with new energy, a new urge to get to the Emerald City as fast as possible, but luckily, the physical interfered. She couldn't move faster, no matter how much she wished it. And he was satisfied with it because, well, he got what he wanted without even being the one to blame for it.

Nonetheless, they were making a good progress. They were both familiar with that part of the forest, which meant they couldn't be far away from their destination. They should be out of there in a week, two at most, if everything went well. So far, it did. He just hoped they'd be as lucky for the rest of the way.

Walking there through the forest, he couldn't help thinking back about the many times he had been there, with his men, searching for her, all those times they returned empty-handed. He remembered how frustrating it was, knowing she was so close-by, yet out of their reach. And then it became all the more frustrating when he realized how he felt about her. He had never told her about that time of his life. Of course, he mentioned it when they spoke of the past, but he never went into specific details. He wasn't sure why. It just seemed fair to have some things kept to himself, just as she had. And it's not as if he was proud of that part of his life; having to fake his loathing to her, leading a group whose intention was her destruction, not to mention his breakdown when they almost got to her. It seemed best to keep it buried and unknown. Yet sometimes, in those rare times they did speak of the past, she had that way of looking at him, into him, as if she knew about all that without even asking.

A gentle tug of in his arm shook him out of his reverie. He looked up to meet Elphaba's concerned gaze. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just…" his voice trailed off. Everything was rushing back in, and it seemed impossible to stop it. It was easy to block away the past as long as they lived away, as if distance was making any difference, and apparently, it had. As they grew closer to the city, so did their grasp on what used to be their reality.

"Maybe we need to stop here for the night."

He just nodded, distracted still. It would be dusk soon, and they had a mutual agreement as for not wandering around the forest after sunset.

There was a clearing close-by, so they set their camp there. As if she could sense his distraction (and knowing her, she probably could), she was cheerful and chatty, as if trying to keep his mind away from the things that really bothered him. She helped him set their camp, as much as he let her, and then when he made sure she was warm and safe by the fire, he left in search of fresh water.

The Gillikin River looked as glorious as ever. They couldn't be far away from the place where Elphaba's cave was, but he couldn't quite estimate their distance from it at the moment. Quickly, he filled two buckets of water. He didn't want to stay away from Elphaba longer than really was necessary, just in case she'd need him and he'd be too far away to hear her. But the sight of the water looked so tempting, and he desperately needed refreshing. He laid the buckets on the ground and knelt by the shore, splashing cold water on his face. They were icy-cold, which surprised him, considering it was mid-summer. Could be due to the falling evening. Nonetheless, it had the desired effect. He felt slightly better. He stood back up, ready to go.

And then he heard it, and froze on his tracks.

It was unmistakable. He could recognize the sound horse hoofs made even in his sleep. It sounded as if it came from a short distance, from somewhere among the trees, but the sound grew stronger, and what's more scary, as if it was coming right in his direction.

He looked both sides frantically. He couldn't risk being caught; they didn't get that far to get caught at the moment. It sounded too late to hurry and fetch Elphaba; he hoped she heard it in time to save herself. He, on the other hand, had nowhere to hide. He might as well try and run for his life.

But just as he was about to do so, a figure burst out of the bushes. It _was_ a horse, just as he suspected. A black one. Its rider seemed to have spotted him immediately, for he brought the horse to a halt with a single pull of the reins, and aimed a rifle at him. "Stop where you are!" he bellowed.

Instinctively, he raised his hands up, slowly walking towards his capturer. Darkness was slowly falling upon the forest. He cursed his bad luck. In spite of his limited vision at that time of sunset, he was experienced enough to observe that the horse was of a fine breed, obviously well-taken care of. It couldn't have been a vagabond, unless he stole the horse elsewhere, in which case they were in even bigger trouble than he suspected.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked, dismounting his horse yet somehow keeping the rifle aimed at him the whole time.

He was beginning to panic. He wasn't armed, and had little ways of defending himself. It's been a long while since his intensive training with the Gale Force, and although he was in good shape, he doubted there was something he could do to defend himself from the stranger. And all the while, those frantic thoughts about Elphaba didn't let him go. He just wanted to get to her and make sure she was safe.

"I asked, who are you!" the stranger repeated, sounding angrier, as he slowly approached him.

"I'm… no-one who worth the bullets in that rifle you're holding, so you might as well take it down." He was ashamed of the tremor in his voice, although it worked well in reminding him how seriously scared he was.

The stranger laughed mockingly. "That's up to me to decide, don't you agree?"

Well, he _was_ in a position of power. And he always would, no matter what he would attempt to do. It seemed as if words were his only weapon against that man that was approaching him. "Please, I just want to find my wife and get out of here," he said, trying to speak to the stranger's heart.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect. The stranger snorted. "There's more than one of you, then. What is your doing in the forest in such hour? Breaking into castles, stealing their provisions at this crucial time of summer, is that so?"

"I promise you I've never stolen anything in my life. Look, you've got the wrong person, I just want…" His voice trailed off when something had suddenly dawned on him. He knew that accent, that _voice_. "Avaric?" he asked hesitantly, knowing he had nothing to lose at that point.

The man stopped, now a small distance away. Slowly, he lowered his rifle. "How did you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

Sweet Oz, it really _was_ him! What was he doing there, so far away from home? Unless… It was summertime. When summers grew tough at the Vinkus, the family moved to the castle at the outskirts of Gillikin, where the weather was more bearable. It must have been the case. It made perfect sense.

And then he realized in what serious trouble he was. Avaric, like the rest of them, thought he was dead. But before he came up with a strategy as for how to break the truth to him, Avaric was standing in front of him, and it seemed as if he wouldn't have to say anything.

Avaric gasped, and took several steps forward, aiming the rifle at him once more. "Stay where you are!" he said, his voice trembling.

"Avaric, calm down," he said, as firmly yet as softly as he could. "Look, take that thing off my face and I'll explain everything, alright? I'm not good at speaking when someone aims a weapon at me."

It seemed as if Avaric was unaware of his frantic pleading now. He slowly lowered the rifle, but he looked as if he was under a trance of some sort. "It can't be," he murmured, then hesitantly looked up. Their eyes met. Avaric shook his head. "Is this some sort of a trick?"

"I can assure you, it's not."

Avaric looked hesitant, slightly scared even, but then he moved closer. He looked horrified. "So all this time-"

"I had no choice, Avaric, please understand."

"_Understand_? I thought you were dead, I was _mourning_ you! Do you have any idea what it did for your parents? The thought of them even crossed your mind before you faked your own death?"

"I did not fake my own death, Avaric, listen to me for a moment!" Avaric sighed, but didn't try to protest or stop him. "Everything happened so fast, and if I told you, I would have risked your safety, which was something I didn't want to do. I had no intention of hurting anyone, surely not you, or my parents. I was trying to make it easier on you."

"_Easier_? Did you think that the death of their only son would be easier for your parents to handle with?"

"It seemed safer than the truth at that point, yes."

"Well, what is the truth? Where have you been hiding? Why?"

So many questions. But he thought it was a good sign, for it meant Avaric was at least willing to hear him out. And he was willing to tell him everything; there was no point hiding it now. Avaric deserved to know the truth. He might be able to help them out, somehow.

But before he managed to say anything else, a voice broke off the silence of the forest. "Fiyero?"

Avaric tensed at that. His hand clutched his rifle, raising it once more.

He shot his hand forward to stop him. "Don't."

"Who is this?"

He couldn't help but smile. "My wife."

Avaric gaped at him. "Your wife," he half echoed, half asked, and then realization seemed to hit him, and he gasped. "_Her_?" He nodded, feeling silly for the sudden burst of pride within him. He _did_ get her, after all. "But how? She was dead, everyone said-"

As if by cue, Elphaba appeared from among the bushes. Even from that distance, he could see the concern in her expression. Her hand rested against her stomach as she approached him. Then, when she realized he wasn't alone, she stopped dead on her tracks, as if considering her next move.

He turned to Avaric. "I'll explain everything. Just… excuse me for a moment." He hurried towards her. She looked flustered, panicked even. He laid a hand against her cheek. "Calm down. It's alright. He won't hurt us."

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"Because I know him," he smiled. Up until that moment, he didn't even realize how happy he was to reunite with his best friend again. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her, urging her forward. "Come on, I want you to meet him."

She seemed hesitant, but soon her steps matched his when they approached Avaric again. He still looked stunned; his eyes grew bigger when he saw Elphaba. Then he shook his head, as if he didn't want her to see how startled he was. But it wasn't startled as in horrified, no; it was more as if he was shaken by the whole situation. And now that he looked more closely at him, there was something different in his eyes. They lost that naughty spark he had always associated with his ex-servant. There was something else in them now, more settled, more mature. Could it be that his death affected him so much?

Yet he didn't have a chance to ponder over it. There were issues far too pressing at the moment. "Elphaba, I'd like you to meet Avaric. Avaric, this is Elphaba, she's-"

"I know who she is," Avaric cut him off, but there was not a hint of sarcasm or cruelty in the way he said it. He was actually smiling now. Before he knew it, he outstretched his hand to Elphaba. She hesitated, but then shyly took it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you after having to listen to his ongoing chatter about you." He sounded like his own self again, as if his anger was forgotten. "I believe I owe you a long-timed apology as well."

He stared at his friend for a slight moment before he even realized what he was talking about. And that was when he realized that Avaric had indeed changed. Before, he would never have initiated an apology over something, let alone something that happened so long ago.

Elphaba seemed to have realized it as well, for she shook her head. "It's nothing. It's long-forgotten."

Avaric observed her for a moment, then smiled. "You're as beautiful as I thought you'd be."

Elphaba seemed as if she couldn't help but smile at that, obviously flattered. Well, in that sense, Avaric still was the charmer he had always been.

"I don't understand. They said you were dead. That both of you were dead," Avaric said, once again serious, looking back at him. It seemed as if it was time for some explanations to be heard.

XoxoxoxoX

He joined them at supper. They made sure the horse was safely tied nearby where the grass was thick enough for it to eat. Then they sat by the fire, and he told Avaric some of the necessary details of their happenings. Elphaba filled in the gaps every now and again. Whereas she was still somewhat suspicious at first, she appeared to be gradually calming down. By the time supper was done, she smiled at Avaric's flatteries and laughed at his jokes. He was satisfied that two of the most important people in his life were getting along so well.

"You can't seriously consider sneaking into the Emerald City in your condition," Avaric told Elphaba once they informed him with their plan.

Elphaba frowned at that, and he shook his head. "No use, Avaric, you're wasting your time. She's determined."

"And _you_ are thinking like men!" Elphaba complained, her lips curl in a pout.

"No, we're _thinking_, full stop," he contradicted her, but made sure she'd know he was only teasing her, or he'd be in serious trouble.

Avaric laughed, obviously amused by their argument, and then turned to Elphaba. "How far along are you?"

"Five months," she replied, her voice softens. The way she was absent-mindedly caressing her stomach made him smile.

"Well, at least wait a while and get some rest before you go on your way again," Avaric suggested. He had a feeling he knew what his friend was thinking. Then when Avaric looked up at him, he knew he was right. "Your parents' castle is not far away. They'll be happy to see you, to know that you're safe."

"No-one was supposed to know," he said, feeling torn. More than anything, he wanted to assure his parents of his safety, but was it worth it? He didn't want to risk their own safety by showing up on their doorstep. And quite honestly, he sort of fretted their reaction when they'd meet Elphaba. As much as he trusted his father not to believe the local gossip, he knew that those were unavoidable, especially if her name was tied with the incident of his death.

"Look, it's your best alternative at the moment," Avaric insisted. "You need a place to stay; a real place, not some clearing at the forest. Elphaba needs someone to watch over her. And you both could use some rest, you look worn-out." Which he was sure they did, but he was still hesitant. Was it the right thing to do? "I can go there ahead of you and prepare your parents, if their reaction worries you, but I'm sure they'd be fine," Avaric continued, giving him an imploring look. "We'll gather the staff and explain the situation to them, I'm sure none of them will whisper a word about it. You'll be safe there."

He looked at Elphaba. As much as he wanted to reunite with his parents, he wasn't planning on doing anything without her consent. "Elphaba?"

"Well," she started slowly. "I guess we do need some rest. And someone would have known we were back at some point; it might as well be someone one of us trusts in."

"So it's settled then," Avaric said, quickly, he noticed, as if afraid she would change her mind. "Tomorrow morning I'll head back there, and ride back to tell you when it's safe. I rather you'd wait here, but if you do make any progress, just keep along the river shore so I'll be able to catch up with you."

His eyes met Elphaba's. In spite of her confident acceptance of Avaric's suggestion, it was obvious she was still hesitant about the whole idea. He suspected she only agreed to do it because she knew how much it meant for him. He hoped that once she met them, her hesitations would wear off. He hoped they'd love her, just as much as he did.

He smiled at her now, wordlessly reassuring her that everything would be alright. Suddenly he couldn't be convinced otherwise. Everything _would_ be alright. Things were finally working out their way.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He awoke at first light. It seemed just a short while after dawn. He blinked and sat up, gently pulling away from Elphaba, laying her sleeping figure on the ground. She didn't open her eyes, just snuggled into the thin blanket he wrapped around her, as if seeking for something else to keep her warm, now that his own body wasn't pressed against her. He spent a moment looking at her, and then moved his gaze away, looking up. Avaric was nowhere to be found. His forehead cringed in confusion. Was it possible that he had left so early without even saying goodbye? It didn't sound like something Avaric would do, even if he was still mad at him, which, after the previous night, wasn't at all likely.

And then he saw him, coming from among the trees, holding a bucket under his arm. Their eyes met, and they nodded in acknowledgement to one another, as if by silent agreement not to wake Elphaba. He stood up, and motioned at a spot a small distance away, from which he could watch Elphaba in her sleep, but still speak uninterrupted.

"I thought you left," he told Avaric once they were seated.

Avaric shook his head. "I just woke up. I thought I'd bring her some fresh water," he replied, looking at Elphaba, who had just turned in her sleep. This little act of devotion after such a short period of acquaintance touched his heart. "Now that we're alone, I think I'd like to hear some more of how you came to find her. As far as I recall, it was fair Glinda you were previously engaged to."

"You mean the way it ended wasn't made into a public extravaganza?" he asked, utterly surprised to learn that fact. He was sure he would be now known as the man who had broken off his engagement to Glinda the Good.

"Not every piece of gossip arrives at the Vinkus, you know that."

"Fair enough," he said. "I was indeed engaged to Glinda. And I was willing to marry her because it seemed unfair to lead her on after all these years. I've given up on Elphaba because we couldn't find her. And then she found us. I saw it as a sign. So as much as I didn't want to lead Glinda on, I just couldn't want to lead myself on."

"And then she faked her death?"

"It's not as simple as it sounds. You have no idea how much hatred was in the Emerald City against her. People went crazy with rage, with prejudice, with superstitions. It seemed to be the only way to get her out of here." He sighed. He hoped Avaric wouldn't ask him to go into more detail; he wasn't sure he was ready to lay out his scarecrow experience at the moment. And then it dawned on him how little he knew about the one person who was the closest to him, only months ago. "So what have you been up to all this time?"

"Ah, not much," Avaric replied, shaking his head. There was something meek in his expression, which was something he wasn't accustomed to. It seemed as if his change was deeper than he suspected. "I've applied to the fall semester at Shiz. I'm still awaiting their reply."

Now _that_ he wasn't expecting. "That's… amazing! How did you come up with that?"

"Well, your father and I had a long talk. He saw how upset I was after your… disappearance, and he helped me to figure things out. Life was too short. It just seemed like the right thing to do. And he promised my mother he'd help to pay my tuition, so it seemed easier, accessible."

"I'm sure you'll do well," he said, smiling, suddenly extremely proud of his friend. That was very nice of his father to suggest to help that way. He had always considered Avaric a second son; it only made sense he'd want to support him that way.

"I hope I will." Avaric's gaze rested on Elphaba for a moment, and then he looked at him and smiled. "A baby, huh?"

He returned his smile. "Well, it came as a surprise for me as well. I have just recently found out."

"And how long have you two been married?"

"We got married right before we went on this journey. I thought it was necessary… just in case." He didn't go into details, but it seemed as if Avaric understood. Going on that journey was a big risk to begin with. If something happened, he just wanted to make sure he'd have something to hold on to.

"You seem happy. Exhausted, but finally happy."

He thought it was the perfect way to put it. "I am."

"I'm sure your parents will be, too."

"I hope so," he sighed, stealing another glance at Elphaba as he did.

"I'm sure they'll love her."

"They were thrillified over my engagement to Glinda." He could still remember the way his father was looking at the two of them, the joy in his mother's eyes. Would they be disappointed that he had broken off his engagement with her to run off with another woman, let alone one whose reputation was so scandalacious? Would they be mad or upset he had set disgrace over their family?

"You love her. That much is easy to tell. And it's your life, your choice. Besides, I can be very persuasive; you'll be fine, don't worry."

He laughed. "You also tend to talk too much when you wish to convince someone you're right." That much he remembered about his friend.

"Yes, but I had time to practice my discretion skills. I won't say more than necessary," Avaric assured him. Then he stood up. "I'd better go, before the sun goes any higher. Tell Elphaba I'm sorry I couldn't bid her a proper goodbye. I'll be back as soon as I can to get you, but it might take a while."

"Just be safe. And make sure you tell no-one about this except for them."

"I will."

He followed Avaric to the place where his horse was still tied. He untied it after he made sure Avaric mounted it and was ready to go. "Well, I'll see you soon. Take care."

"You too," Avaric said, gently pulling at the reins as if to tell the horse he was ready to go.

"And Avaric," he said as an afterthought. Avaric turned to give him a questioning look. "Tell them… tell them I'm sorry."

To his surprise, Avaric shook his head at that. "No, I won't." He must have looked puzzled, for Avaric laughed and shook his head. "_You_ will tell them." He left with that, and pretty soon the horse's slow trot turned into a gallop as the two of them disappeared among the trees, just as they came.

XoxoxoxoX

"What are you thinking about?" he asked Elphaba as she fell into a contemplated silence. It's been two days since Avaric left; well, three days almost, as the sun was slowly setting. They made a little progress in those two days, but stuck to the path along the river, as they told Avaric they would.

"I wonder… how it will be like, to be back there," she said. She seemed to have trouble sitting on a boulder behind her, so he shut himself forward to help. She smiled gratefully as he helped her to lower herself to the ground.

He sat on the grass at her feet. "Weird, I supposed, but we'll get used to it soon."

"I wonder if it's different now, that _he_ is gone," she said. He couldn't help noticing the way her forehead cringed at his reference.

"I'm sure it is, but good-different. It must be good-different, with Glinda on the rule," he said, smiling, but then his smile slowly faded at the sight of her expression. "What is it?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Nothing," she replied, way too quickly for it to be considered the truth. When she seemed to realize it, she laughed softly and looked up at him. "I guess I still feel guilty… for taking you away from her," she said, lowering her head.

Oh, no. More pointless guilt. As if she didn't have enough of it already. "Elphaba, I thought we had this issue covered already. Glinda didn't have me to begin with; you didn't take anything from anyone. Don't lay unnecessary blame over yourself, I don't want you to overstress, especially now."

"You were supposed to marry her, and now not only that you're married to _me_, less than six months after breaking your engagement with her, there's also this baby, and-"

He laid a finger against her lips, knowing it would be the only way to silence her. "Stop. I don't want to hear it. It's true, I was intending to marry her, but it was only so I could put you out of my mind, which I couldn't. I would have broken off the engagement with or without you're showing up there. Either that, or our marriage wouldn't have lasted long."

"You can't know that, Fiyero."

"Yes, I can. I don't want to argue about it now, alright?"

"Alright, fine, I just-" she stopped mid-sentence and gasped, as if startled. He looked up, surprised by the sound.

"What?"

"Nothing, I…" She looked more than surprised. She looked amazed, as if she had just found out something incredible. Then she let out a soft giggle he had never heard before in his life. "I think I felt the baby move."

He almost sprang to his feet at that. "You _what_?"

She didn't reply, just raised an arm as if to shush him. She sat there with her eyes half-closed in concentration, and then after a moment she sort of jumped. "There, it just did it again."

Wordlessly, she took his hand and laid it on her stomach. She kept her hand above his, her fingers grazing against his palm. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, all of a sudden, he felt it. It was easy to miss; like a flutter of a butterfly's wings. He couldn't hold back the gasp of awe that escaped him. He looked up at her, quite speechless. He had never felt something like that before. There was that glimmer in her eyes, as if she knew exactly how he felt. It was… well, as cliché as it sounded, it was magic.

"Isn't it?" she whispered, a smile curling on her lips, as if she could read his mind.

He didn't reply; he moved a bit back so he could sit behind her. He leaned against the boulder she was previously leaning against, and gently pulled her into his arms. She settled in his embrace, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting both his hands against her stomach. She laughed softly at his enthusiasm, placing her hands on top of his own.

"How in Oz can you doubt us after that?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned at that, her eyes serious. "Fiyero, I've never doubted us; _ever_. But Glinda _is _a third side to of all this; you can't expect me not to think about her, about what she'll do if we face her when we go back."

"If that was what you were doing, I was fine with it, but it's not. You're blaming yourself for taking something from her, something _you_ owned all along. You're feeling guilty because for the first time, she wasn't getting her way, but you don't understand she never could get her own way; not over this."

"I think," she slowly started, as if still thinking of how to transfer the thoughts into words. "I guess I'm just not used to getting _my_ way."

"Well, you have," he said seriously. "I don't want you to ever think of yourself as someone who ran off with her best friend's fiancé, because you didn't, alright?"

But before she could reply, a sound of gallop broke the silence of the forest. They looked at one another, as if wondering if it was the person they thought it was. He knew they were reckless; they should probably hide themselves, just in case that it wasn't Avaric, but all the while, he felt too comfortable to be bothered to move. Yet pretty soon it turned out that it really was Avaric. He rode along the river, and shouted something to his horse when he noticed them there. He dismounted once the horse came to a halt. By the time he approached them, he helped Elphaba to her feet.

"I came as fast as I could," he started breathlessly. His expression didn't give away any hint as for his parents' reaction. For a moment he dreaded they refused to take them in. He didn't dare asking; he just waited for his friend to resume his speech. "It took a while to break this to them, but I think it went well. I told them everything, they insisted I would. They asked for a day to consider, but I knew it wasn't really necessary. An hour ago your father ordered me to fetch my horse and bring you back home. And your wife as well."

A sigh of relief escaped him. He grasped Elphaba's hand so hard, she had to remind him with a soft laughter he was hurting her. He could hardly contain his excitement.

He was going home.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They went on their way an hour or so later. As much as he disliked the idea of wandering around after dark, they all agreed it was more comfortable (since the sun wouldn't be hitting on their backs), and what's more, it would be safer, because it actually meant they might get to their destination undiscovered. He wasn't worried about finding their way back. Each of them was experienced and well-familiar with their surroundings. So once everything was packed and Avaric made sure his horse was well-rested, they began the last part of their journey. Elphaba refused to go on the horse's back; not so much out of her dislike of old-fashioned chivalry, but rather out of fear that the bumpy road on an animal's back would be bad for the baby. They led the horse along and continued on foot. It would be slower, Avaric pointed out, but at least they weren't far.

As they walked on, he found himself unable to control his excitement. Of course, he still feared his parents' reaction to all this. Avaric said they were heartbroken upon the news of his death, as he expected them to be. He thought how horrible it must have been for them to learn otherwise. Well, maybe not horrible, but surely quite shocking. And above all everything else, learning about his wife, about the baby… To be honest, if it was him in their place, he wasn't sure how he would have handled all that at once.

He stole a glance at Elphaba. Her skin looked almost silver in the pale moonlight. She seemed quite calm, as if unaffected by the long walk. He wondered what was on her mind. Was she worried about meeting his parents? Was she scared? Maybe it didn't bother her as much as their return to the city that turned its back on her once before. Her expression reflected serenity, but he knew if could be a mask. It probably was; it was impossible that she wasn't bothered, not even a little. She had much more reasons to feel anxious for than him, and _he_ was sort of anxious.

He wondered how different it would be. Up until then it was always just him and her in their solitude. And now, as they were slowly approaching what once was their reality, he wondered how it would change things between them. She had softened in the past few months, in a way he had never believed would be possible for her; she was even softer when it was just the two of them. The Elphaba he had seen in the past several months was definitely not the Elphaba he expected to see back in the city that resented her. And it was definitely beginning to be felt. It was as if the depth of the forest was their last chance of complete isolation, and now reality was slowly creeping back in, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it would bring with it.

XoxoxoxoX

It was midnight or so when they crossed the main bridge towards the entrance. Elphaba had her cloak wrapped protectively around her, its dark hood pulled over her head. She said nothing, but it was clear she was somewhat scared. He took her hand in his and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. Avaric caught sight of that silent exchange, and nodded, as if to assure them both that everything would be alright.

Raff opened the door for them, and gasped when he noticed who they were. "Master. It's so good to see you again."

"Thank you, Raff. It's good to be back. You're well?"

"I'm well enough, thank you," Raff replied in that neutral tone he came to know so well. Then his eyes were set on Elphaba. "And the young lady must be…"

He could feel the way she was clinging to his side, as if she feared the old butler would hurt her when he knew who she was. "My wife. Elphaba."

Raff didn't seem the least surprised, as if the news of his marriage had already spread among the staff of servants. "Pleasure to meet you, Madame," he said, bowing slightly. If he recognized her as the green woman everyone claimed to be wicked, he showed no sign of it as he stepped aside and let them in. "Your father wishes to see you, Master. He asked me to stress you'd come alone," he added, giving Elphaba an apologetic look.

Oh, no. That couldn't be a good sign. "My mother?"

"I'm afraid Lady Tiggular had retired to bed a while ago," Raff replied evenly.

Well, it was definitely a quieter welcome than he expected. So it was just him and his father then. And he was specifically asked to come by himself; he wondered what it was all about. He turned to Avaric, who had just walked in after taking away his horse. "Avaric, take Elphaba upstairs, make sure she's settled."

"I'd be happy to, Master."

He turned to Elphaba then and took both her hands in his. Ignoring Raff's inspecting looks, he raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. Looking into her eyes, he suddenly noticed how pale she became. She looked terrified. "I'll be up in a few minutes, alright?" he asked lowly, grazing his thumb against her cheek. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

She didn't look like she believed it. Nonetheless, she nodded, and he watched her as she followed Avaric up the stairs. Only when they disappeared down the hall did he remove his gaze, and turned to Raff again. "My father is in the library?"

"I believe so, Master."

"I'll look for him then. Good night, Raff."

The older man bid him good night with a shake of his head. He took a deep breath and headed for the library. It wasn't the enormous one his father had at the Vinkus, but this one was quite incredible as well, if he remembered correctly.

He stood in front of the closed door for a few moments, just looking at it. After the initial cold welcome, he sort of fretted his reunion with his father. And the fact he didn't want Elphaba there could only mean one thing. But his father could try and talk him out of it for as long as he wanted. He wouldn't let her go; not after everything he had been through to be with her. He loved her; no matter what his father was about to tell him, he loved her, and nothing would change it.

He knocked lightly on the door and let himself in. His father was standing with his back to the door, but he turned the moment he walked in. For a moment, they just stood there, watching one another. They didn't move towards one another, as if each was waiting for the other one to make the first move, but then he thought how silly that was. He missed his parents. He knew they missed him just the same. He crossed the room and gave his father a hug. His father remained frozen for a moment, but then he could feel the older man's arms being wrapped around him.

"Welcome home, Son." He slowly let him go, and motioned towards an armchair by the fireplace.

"Raff said you wanted to see me. Alone." He couldn't help the sarcasm that sneaked into his voice.

As if his father could detect it, he shook his head. "Fiyero, please don't get into the wrong conclusions."

"What am I supposed to think? Mother is not there to welcome her, you specifically order her out of the room, how in Oz is she supposed to feel comfortable here? She only agreed to come over because she knew how much it meant for me!" Once he started, there was no stopping him. He remembered that last look she gave him; that terrified, but also hurt look. And now he knew. This was how reality felt when it hit back.

"I did not call you in here alone because I was trying to resent your wife in any way."

"Well, it surely didn't look like it, if you stood in her place."

"Do you think it was easy for your mother and me to learn the truth yesterday?"

"I'm sure it wasn't, but it's not the point!"

"It _is_ the point. When Avaric told us he found you, we weren't quite surprised. Your mother always suspected there was more to the story of your death than we were told. She has suspected all along it was a plot. Maternal instincts, I believe it is called. And indeed, they have never produced a body or anything else that might have some connection to your sudden disappearance, so as time passed, I was convinced that your mother's speculations might as well be correct. So when Avaric told us everything yesterday, this part of his story was not the thing that bothered us."

"Father, if you'll only get to know her-"

"Fiyero, there is really no need for you to defend her; I did not call you in here to dissuade you from this marriage."

He sat back. Well, that was definitely good news. He said nothing, just kept watching his father, now somewhat curious.

"I must say that when we first heard about that monkey attack years ago, I was quite horrified. I remember thinking to myself, 'sweet Oz, this girl is my son's age, and already she has so much rage evolving within her'."

"It wasn't rage, she was trying to-"

His father raised his hand to silence him. It seemed as if he was determined to rid himself off the entire story first. As if it was on his mind for quite some time now. "And then as you left for school, more rumors began to spread; such wild, incredible, _ridiculous_ rumors that at some point I realized that there was nothing to it; that the Wizard would say and do anything to keep his place on the throne."

"Well, unfortunately most of the citizens in Oz were less reasonable, or she didn't have to disappear the way she did." He couldn't help but sound bitter.

His father shook his head sadly, in agreement it seemed. Then he looked at him strangely. "There's something else that was bothering me when Avaric told us who she was. You told me you didn't know her; that day we saw the article in the paper."

He nodded. He wondered if his father would point that out. "I know. I was just trying to protect her."

"So everything else, Shiz, the Gale Force… it was all because of her?"

"Yes, sir, it was," he said seriously without removing his eyes from his father's. "I reasoned that by joining the Gale Force I'd be able to help her under the cover of her capturer, although it didn't quite work for my satisfaction."

His father shook his head, looking quite bewildered. "And your engagement to Glinda?"

"I _was_ going to marry her, but from all the wrong reasons. And I believed Elphaba was out of our lives for good, so I thought that marrying Glinda would make sense, more sense than marrying a stranger, at least."

"And then Elphaba was back?"

He nodded. "She was back… and I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I've had enough." He gave his father an imploring look. "Father, I know the last two days must have been overwhelming for you. And I know people said horrible things about her, but you must trust me. Would I change so much if I haven't thought it was worth it?"

His father didn't reply for a moment, as if considering it. "Son, I don't doubt your instincts. And I'm not intending to judge her before I know her. Please, assure her she's more than welcome in this house. I just thought it would be best if our first meeting was alone, with no distractions. I needed to hear from you that everything that was said about her was false. I know you wouldn't have married her if you weren't sure, I just… well, I suppose I wanted to make sure _my_ instincts were still in shape."

He laughed softly. His father sounded so old all of a sudden. "I think you'll love her, Father," he said, now more certain of it than ever before. "She's so much like you."

His father laughed. "Oh, I hope she's nothing like me."

"But she is," he said, smiling. Now that it had dawned on him, he couldn't understand how it hadn't occurred to him before. "She's smart, she's intelligent, she's passionate and strong-minded. And her instincts never fail her."

His father didn't reply, but there was something in the way he looked at him that implied he was flattered to hear all that. Then, eventually, he said seriously, "If she loves you as much as I do, as much as your mother and I do, I think we'll get along just fine."

"I'm sure you will," he said, getting up. "Now excuse me, I have to check on her. I don't want her to be up there alone for too long."

"Again, tell her I deeply apologize if the quiet welcome offended her," his father said, walking him to the door. "You're right, I should have put myself in her place. I thought she'd appreciate a quiet welcome rather than the nosy stares of the servants, or your mother's tears. I thought she'd be too exhausted to handle all that."

Well, that was a good point, one he had never considered before. "She's stronger than you think," he said, smiling. "But of course, I'll tell her."

"We asked for the eastern guest room to be ready for you," his father said then. "Your mother figured your old room would be too small."

Well, perhaps it wasn't hopeless after all. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sleep well, Son."

It was then when he realized how exhausted he was. It had been a long day. He nodded, smiling, and left the room.

XoxoxoxoX

He didn't notice her at first upon his entry into the room. The light was faint, coming from a single candle at the far end of the room. Their few belongings were on the floor by the empty fireplace. And then he saw her, asleep on an armchair in front of the fireplace. She was still dressed, as if she was waiting for his return. He didn't even know how long he was down there, but suddenly he felt very guilty. She should have gone to bed.

He found fresh nightclothes on the bed, for both of them. He figured it was his mother's doing, and a small smile curled on his lips. It was so late that he decided to leave the bath for the next morning. He just wanted to sleep. She didn't even flinch as he changed his road clothes with the clean pajama. Then he approached her and knelt by the armchair's side, gently taking her hand.

"Elphaba, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, with difficulty, it seemed. "Fiyero?" He nodded. "What time is it?"

"Late. You shouldn't have waited for me; you should have gone to bed."

She shook her head through a yawn, dismissing him. "How did it go?"

He couldn't help but smile. She looked so anxious. "Fine. Better than fine. My father didn't think you'd appreciate an extravagant entry, so he tried to spare us that. He wished me to apologize on his behalf for any discomfort it might have caused you."

"In other words…"

"In other words, we have my father's blessing, and I'm sure my mother's opinion won't be different," he replied, helping her up. "Now come on. Let's get you to bed."

She didn't protest when he helped her undress, pull a new nightgown over her head and get into bed. By the time he went into bed as well after blowing off the candle, she was fast asleep again. A shadow of a smile crossed her face as he pulled the covers around them.

His head sinking into the soft pillows, he couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped him. Finally, they were someplace safe, with brick walls to protect them. It's been a while since they had a proper good night's sleep. He was sure he'd have no trouble falling asleep that night.

Yes, he thought, closing his eyes. No trouble at all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He woke up the next morning feeling as if he had slept for weeks. Elphaba was still asleep, so he gently pulled away from her and left the bed. He didn't even realize how much he did miss some aspects of his former lifestyle: warm water to bath in, new clothes, a proper shave. On his way back to the bedroom, he wondered if he should find his mother first, but then decided that checking on Elphaba was a priority. She might wake up and not remember where she was.

He opened the door a crack, and peered in. She looked as if she had just woken up; she sat in the middle of the bed, rubbing sleep off her eyes. Then she caught sight of him as he walked into the room, and slowly lowered her hand, keeping her eyes on him as he approached the bed and sat by her side.

"What?" he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She returned his smile, looking somewhat hesitant. "You look different."

Oh. The clothes. It _was_ a change from his rumpled road clothes, although a bit too fancy for his taste. "Good different?"

She laughed softly. "You look like a boy I used to know at school," she said, caressing his cheek, her thumb brushing against the scar that was still there.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did, actually. Too well, I'm afraid." Then she gave him that anxious look. "I'm not expected to wear anything like that, right?" she asked, sounding so horrified and so, well, Galinda-like, that he had to laugh.

"You're not expected to wear anything you don't wish to," he assured her and got up, kissing the top of her head. "I'll go fetch someone to help you bath."

She sprang to her feet at that, as fast as her growing belly allowed her. "No. Just tell me where to go, I can manage."

He eyed her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Certain."

He knew the tone, and the face. There was no point arguing with her. "Alright. I'll take you there." Then something occurred to him, and he laughed softly. "Although my mother will probably kill me for not being hospitable."

"I won't tell if you won't," she replied teasingly. Then she looked around her, as if looking for something. He thought he knew what. He walked over to the armchair; a dark robe laid against its back rest. By the size and color he figured it was meant for him to wear, but he suspected Elphaba wouldn't agree with his mother's choice of color on the other one, which was bright lilac and frilly. Wordlessly he took the darker one and wrapped it around her. It was too long; they both stared for a moment at the way it dragged behind her, but she didn't seem to care. She smiled gratefully, and he took her hand and led her out of the room.

XoxoxoxoX

He stole a glance at her as they made their way down the stairs. She looked calmer than the previous night, but he could still detect hints of uncertainly every now and again, be it with a look, or by the way her hand was suddenly- yet unknowingly, it seemed- clutched his. He was glad that the hour was still early, for it kept the halls empty from servants. He didn't want her to become a target to their stares and gossip so soon. He knew it was bound to happen at some point, yet he wanted her to at least meet his parents first, so she wouldn't feel so threatened by the others.

A smile curled on his lips when he looked at the dress she chose to wear. It was nothing like that dress she had worn on the day he found her at the Wizard's throne. No, that dress was… magic. He remembered staring at it for a long moment before being able to do anything else. There was something fierce and threatening about it; something he couldn't quite define. When she had it on, she _was_ the Wicked Witch of the West. She had to leave it behind in the haste of their flight, though. It was not a dress to make a journey in. The frock she was wearing at the moment was nothing like that dress. It was just as dark, yes, but much more… well, plain.

"What?"

He blinked, realizing he was caught staring. She gave him a questioning look, her forehead wrinkles in a slight frown. He shrugged. "Nothing. You just look like a girl I used to know at school, that's all."

She smirked, as if she couldn't come up with an appropriate backfire to that. And she didn't have to, either. They reached the bottom floor. He placed his hand against her back, leading her forward. He could feel how stiff she suddenly became, as if with sudden panic, but then she seemed calm again.

The dinning room washed in morning sunlight. It looked bigger than he remembered; or maybe it was so because it was only his parents by the table. They both stood up at the sound of opening door. It didn't take long before his mother gasped and rushed towards him. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her, wondering how was it that every time he was gone for an extensive period of time, she always seemed so tiny.

"Fiyero, Dearest, thank Oz!" she said, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt. Then she looked up. Her eyes remained surprisingly dry, but there was this unmistaken anxiety in them.

"I'm alright. Don't worry," he assured her, answering the silent question in her eyes.

"I knew you would be," she smiled. "Look at you; you're getting more like your father every day." Then her voice trailed off when she noticed Elphaba. The eyes of the two women met. There was one dreadful moment of silence. For a slight second he was terrified. Would his mother resent her?

"You must be Elphaba," she finally said. "I'm so pleased to finally meet you. I wish I could say I've heard a lot about you, but I'm afraid everything we know is erroneous."

"This is just the reason to start afresh," his father said as he took his place by his mother's side. His eyes met his father's before he extended his hand to Elphaba. "I'm Guilerro Tiggular."

Elphaba seemed to hesitate, but then took his hand. "Elphaba Thropp." Then she seemed to have realized what she had said, and shook her head. He smiled at her encouragingly, and she returned it. There was a hint of apology in her smile.

His father just looked at her with a wrinkled brow. "Thropp, you say? Are you a Munchkinlander by any chance, child?"

"Born and raised at Munchkinland, yes Sir."

"Wasn't the late governor a Thropp as well?"

Elphaba nodded, somewhat uncomfortably. "Yes Sir, he is… was… my father."

The expression of his father was one of surprise and awe. He seemed quite impressed, actually. "Welcome to our home, Elphaba. I asked my son to make an apology for us, which I hope he did," he told her. "I hope you won't hold against us the welcome of last night."

"I don't tend to grudge, Sir," Elphaba replied. Although she appeared calm, there was that hint of uncertainty to her voice still.

"It would be better if we lay formality aside, my child," his father said, shaking his head with a small smile. "We are a family now, after all."

"You must be hungry," his mother said, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her to the dining table. His father and him remained a few steps behind. He looked at the older man, who smiled approvingly. That was all he needed to know.

XoxoxoxoX

As breakfast progressed, he noticed how Elphaba was slowly opening herself up to his parents. She was very shy at first, which he found endearing because he had never seen her acting shy around anyone, but as the conversation evolved around the Animalistic Revolution and other matters concerning Ozian politics, he figured there was no way she could possibly hold back. She got into a passionate discussion with his father. He hardly took part of it himself. The two of them had similar political opinions, the same taste in books; it was fascinating just listening to them.

After telling his parents the long and complicated story of the Book of Reversals, they both fell into silence when his parents recounted the current situation in Oz. "I do believe that with time, Glinda will be able to bring things back to normal," his father said, helping himself with a second cup of coffee. "She would be able to reconstruct what the old government so expertly ruined."

"Were there any… unusual activities, since the Wizard departed?" asked Elphaba.

"No, not that we know of."

"Glinda is struggling to get things together, to regain Animals' right and ability to speak. That's her main concern," his mother said fondly. "We all admire her for that."

"As you should," replied Elphaba. She seemed quite settled. He figured that learning that no damage had been done by the Grimmerie calmed her to some extent. Maybe she'd agree to wait a while before heading to the Emerald City.

As if somehow able to read his mind, his mother smiled at Elphaba. "How far along are you, my dear?"

"Four months to go."

His mother shook her head. "How you lasted in the woods all this time is beyond me. You need to see a doctor. Someone has to make sure that the baby is fine."

Elphaba seemed to want to protest, but his father then chimed in before she had a chance to. "Avaric informed us of your situation before, child. You're safe here. We'll do all we can to keep your secret. The doctor my wife refers to is an old friend of ours. He'll respect our wishes if we ask him to keep the reason of his visit here to himself."

Elphaba still looked skeptical. She looked up at him somewhat hesitantly. He shook his head, dismissing her fears. "I know him for years. He won't say a word," he promised her.

"We only want the best for our first grandchild," his father said. "You have to trust us, Elphaba."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just…" she sighed. "For so long, I put my trust in the wrong people. I guess I'm simply trying to avoid making the same mistake twice." There was something in her eyes after she said it, this slightest hint of horror, which implied to him that she said more than she had probably intended to.

His father seemed to notice it too, for he smiled reassuringly at her. "The way I see it, the mistake wasn't yours to make," he said gently. "We all fell into that trap. Luckily, it's all behind us now. I do wish that my grandchild will be born into a better Oz."

Elphaba nodded, more reassured now, it seemed. "I wish it will, too."

"You are determined to go back there, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question; but his father didn't look so horrified when he said it. On the contrary; he looked quite impressed.

"I am. Glinda is oblivious to the dangers the Grimmerie withholds. Even if she didn't yet attempt to perform any spell out of it, she might do so sooner or later."

"I think it is very brave of you, child," his father said. "However, I do believe there is no need to rush. I doubt that performing spells off the Grimmerie is a top priority for Miss Glinda at the moment. In the last speech she delivered quite recently she stated that her current concern is to regain Animals' ability to speak. I've never seen a woman more persistent than her. If she set Animal liberation as her goal, she will do nothing else until she gets it."

It didn't sound like the Glinda he knew. Well, it did, and it didn't. The part about not resting until she'd get her way sounded pretty accurate, but the Glinda he knew did that out of selfish motives, most of the time. It was almost impossible to believe she would sacrifice so much for the sake of someone else. And then it dawned on him. He had changed. Even Elphaba had, to some extent. Why wouldn't Glinda?

"I'll be honest with you, Elphaba," his father continued. "We did hope to have a chance to spend some time with our son, to get to know you. I'm not suggesting you'll stay here until the baby is born, because it doesn't seem like you'll be willing to do so."

"What are you suggesting then?" asked Elphaba.

"That you'll stay here for the time being, until you're stronger. Then, in a week or two, you could do as you wish and head to the City, refreshed."

"You've been through so much, dear," his mother said sympathetically. "You obviously need some rest. Both of you."

He found himself holding his breath, awaiting Elphaba's reply. As far as he was concerned, it was entirely her decision. He'd support her, whatever her choice would be. As much as he wanted to spend time with his family, he knew how eager she was to go back. That was the point of their journey, after all.

She seemed to have an inner battle with herself as for which answer she should give them. He forced himself to look away. This was solely her choice. And then, after a while, she spoke. "I guess…" she started, a bit hesitantly it seemed, "that we could stay, for a little while," she said, looking up at him. Their eyes met. She did it for him; he could tell as much.

He hoped that soon enough, she'd realize she was doing it for herself, as well.

XoxoxoxoX

The doctor arrived at the castle at dusk. He paced impatiently in front of the closed door. The doctor refused to allow him in. He was old-fashioned, his father had previously pointed out, but he was a great friend of his parents'. Well, all he wanted was to be assured that their journey so far hadn't done any damage to Elphaba and the baby, and to know whether it was safe for them to move on soon.

After what felt like forever, the doctor left the room, looking quite grim. His heart skipped a beat. He hoped it didn't mean bad news. He looked at the older man anxiously.

"They both are fine," the doctor said, replying the silent question in his eyes. "She's very strong and it seems to be inherited." A sigh of relief escaped him. "However, she is also very stubborn," the doctor added, obviously displeased. "I prescribed her some milk flowers. Those contain necessary vitamins for both mother and baby. They seem essential, in light of the weakness fits you mentioned she had suffered from. However, she refuses to take them."

And he knew just why. "Those milk flowers; are they dangerous? Can they harm her in any way?"

"Well, between you and me, anything can." Which was true. "I don't know why she so passionately refuses them, but I do have her best interest in mind. And the baby's, of course."

He nodded. The doctor obviously didn't know the whole story. "I'll see what I can do."

XoxoxoxoX

Elphaba was looking through the window when he let himself in, and she turned to the sound of the closing door. It was already settled, that determined look. She kept her gaze locked with his for a moment, and then turned away from him.

He sighed. "Elphaba-"

"No," she said, stopping him. "Don't even try."

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "You don't even know what I'm about to say!"

She shook her head stubbornly. "Yes, I do. I'm not taking them."

"The doctor thinks they'll do you good."

"Funny, I don't recall they did my mother any good," she replied coldly.

He knew it was close to useless, but he had to try, at least. "Is it really necessary to remind you that herbs affect differently on people?" She looked away, in silent admittance it seemed. He took this opportunity to approach her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Elphaba, I'm worried about you. This pregnancy made you unwell from the start. Maybe if we stayed in hiding for a while, if we didn't-"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" she asked, enraged. She had that look.

"Whose fault is it is not the point right now," he said. He didn't want to get into _that_ argument at the moment. "If those herbs can help you, I think you should take them."

"They can harm me, just the same," she said dryly.

It wouldn't work. She was too stubborn. No matter what he'd say, it felt as if she was insistent to get her way. He'd have to come up with a different plan. "Will you promise me something?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It all depends, isn't it? What is it I will have to promise?"

He didn't break the gaze. He wouldn't let her try and intimidate him. She could be as determined as she wanted, but so was he. "If anything happens, I want you to take them."

She sighed. "Fiyero-"

"No. Listen to me. I won't force it on you. But if anything happens, and I mean _anything_-"

She laughed softly. "Fiyero, this is ridiculous."

"No, it's not," he said, looking at her seriously. He made one step towards her, and took her in his arms before she'd have a chance to resist him. "Elphaba, I told you this before, I'm not your father. And whichever reason he had to get your mother take those milk flowers… his reasons are not my reasons. I'm asking you to take them because I'm worried about you, because I want you to be well. Now if you don't want to take them, fine. Don't. But at least don't tell yourself I'm asking you this from the wrong reasons."

There was a long moment of silence. They just stood there, holding one another. He didn't want to say more, fearing he'd overdo it. He wanted her to have enough time to think it through.

"I promise," she said eventually, so quietly he thought he misheard her.

He blinked. "What?"

She didn't pull away from their embrace, just raised her eyes to meet his. "If anything happens… I promise I'll take the milk flowers."

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, caressing her cheek. "Please don't do this just for me, Elphaba," he said pleadingly. If she would and something would go wrong… he knew he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

As if sensing his fear, she laid a finger against his lips, silencing him. "I'm not," she said, her voice somewhat more confident now. "I'm doing this for both of us."

He couldn't stop the smile that curled on his lips. "The _three_ of us."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

By the end of the first week, it felt as if he had never left. He was thrillified to get that second chance with his parents, and he tried to spend as much time with them as he possibly could. It made him happy to see the way Elphaba was getting along with them so well. She spent hours exploring his father's library, which he knew she'd fall for. Whenever he passed through there, he could always hear them, in the middle of one discussion or another. When she wasn't there, she was working with the Book of Reversals or with her herbs, as if to make sure her knowledge would remain. His mother took care of her as if she was her own, bringing new clothes from the City for her and always making sure she had everything she needed.

He spent a lot of time with Avaric as well. The change in his ex-servant was astounding. He was somewhat nervous about the beginning of his studies at Shiz, so they went over his curriculum and did some related reading, sometimes alone, sometimes with Elphaba. It broke his heart to see her explaining things to Avaric. He could so easily picture her in front of a whole class, as a senior professor in a dignified college. He knew how much her studies in Shiz meant to her, how much she still regretted not graduating. Even if she never specifically said it, it was quite obvious by the sad glimmer in her eyes.

Thank Oz, she was well. She seemed to be growing bigger as the days passed. He had never mentioned those milk flowers to her again after that evening. There was no point. She really was well. On a mutual agreement, they planned to leave for the Emerald City by the end of the following week. He was hesitant as first. One look at her, she didn't seem capable of making it even through the Great Forest, but she insisted. She even promised that if things went wrong, they'd head back. It seemed quite pointless to argue with _that_.

XoxoxoxoX

It became quite their habit. Each evening after dinner, Avaric, Elphaba and himself settled themselves in his father's library and talked into the night. At first he was sure it would bother his father, who always considered his library his holy of holies, his private space, but his father said he didn't mind at all. The sound of youth and laughter coming from within there made him smile, he said.

So there they were, discussing a random book from Avaric's recommended reading list for school, always having a bottle of wine to keep them company. Elphaba had never touched it, for the sake of the baby, but she said that watching them slowly getting drunk was amusing in itself. He felt quite tipsy that night; he wasn't quite sure why. He didn't drink more than normally, yet suddenly, he wanted to be anywhere but in the stuffy room. He could use the fresh air.

"I think I'll head for bed early tonight," he said, placing his empty glass on the small table in front of him before getting up.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, quite surprised it seemed. "Too much wine?" she asked, half sarcastically, half sympathetically.

"Maybe I'm just getting old," he replied, kissing the top of her head. She laughed.

Avaric shook his head. "Now, look at that. You trust me that much that you're leaving your wife at my mercy?" he joked. He was pouring himself a forth glass of wine, yet he didn't seem the least affected by it.

"It's _her_ I trust, Avaric," he backfired. Their laughter echoed in his head way after he left the room. He'd miss this, he thought. He'd miss being with his parents, spending those leisure hours with Avaric and Elphaba. The last part of their journey was the most dangerous one, no matter who ruled Oz. Who knew how they'd come back, _if_ they'd come back. A sudden chill ran through him when a memory of that last witch hunt hit, as clear as if it happened yesterday.

He opened his eyes, still shivering. He was alone in bed. His forehead cringed in confusion. How long did he sleep? He looked beside him, at what was unofficially Elphaba's side of the bed. The sheets looked straightened, unwrinkled. Where was she?

A bit reluctantly, he went out of bed and threw a robe on his night clothes. He took the candle from his bedside and left the room.

The hall was dark and silent. It seemed late into the night. He walked slowly down the deserted halls, holding the candle in front of him to get a better vision.

There was light coming from under the closed door of the library, but no sound came from within. He smiled fondly. Did she fall asleep reading again? She did that constantly, and he always teased her about being too big for him to carry her upstairs. He opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't screech. Whether she was asleep or just extremely concentrated in her reading, he didn't want to scare her.

The light from the fireplace was almost dying, making everything appear dim. He strained his eyes in the semi-darkness, looking for her. Her favorite armchair was empty. Then another thought crossed his mind. Maybe she was thirsty. He turned to leave and head for the kitchen.

Something in the corner of his eye made him stop dead on his tracks.

A book laid open on the floor, behind the armchair. It was easy to miss, not something he would have paid much attention to, if it wasn't for the other thing that was there beside it. It took him less than a moment to realize what- _who_- it was.

Eyes widen in horror, he rushed forward and knelt by her side. His heart was pounding against his chest as he gently shook her. She was unconscious. That familiar sense of panic was rushing in, making him hot and cold and dizzy, all at the same time. How long was she lying there? She looked fine when he left!

He couldn't lift her to the couch nearby, so he just grabbed a pillow and gently laid it beneath her head. Then he dashed out of the room to get help.

XoxoxoxoX

He almost got into a fight with the doctor when the older man had ordered him out of the room again. He was determined to stay by her side, but the doctor was just as determined to get him out of there. Elphaba was awake by the time the old man was rushed in; a bit of his mother's smelling salts did their work. She was extremely disoriented when his father and him half carried, half supported her upstairs. She didn't seem to remember what happened, and he didn't press her with question because she seemed alarmed enough without him inquiring her.

Avaric was waiting with him in the hall, looking as panicked as he felt. She stayed behind to read for a while, he said. She looked fine when he left her, approximately half an hour before. He knew it was supposed to calm him down, but it made him all the more distressed now. Why was this happening again?

Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to bear a moment longer of waiting, the doctor left the room, looking weary. The two of them exchanged a long, hard look. He hoped he wouldn't have to apologize for almost attacking the man before. He really wasn't feeling up to it at the moment.

"She's resting," the older man said. "You can come in now."

"How is she?" he asked urgently.

"She'll be alright."

"And the baby?"

"The baby should be fine, if she doesn't strain herself. I understand that she cannot remain in bed for the next three months or so, but bed rest _is_ the best cure for her now."

He took a deep breath. He knew what it meant. There was no way he could allow her to go to the Emerald City that way. But how in Oz he could tell her that? They were supposed to leave in a few days. And then another thing occurred to him; the promise she had made just weeks before. It seemed very unlikely then, but now that it happened, should he really force her to take the milk flowers? What if it would cause only greater damage than was already done?

He nodded in silent thanks to the doctor, and walked passed him, leaving him behind with Avaric. He didn't bother knocking; he just let himself in. She turned to look at him as he stepped into the room. A single candle was burning by their bedside, illuminating her features, as she laid in the middle of their bed. She looked drained, yet she managed a small smile as he sat beside her and ran a hand over her forehead.

"Looks like we're not going to the Emerald City after all," she said. The weakness of her voice amazed him more than her actual statement.

"The doctor thinks bed rest would be best for you," he said as gently as he could, knowing how much it would hurt her to hear that. Taking her hand, he added, "And so do I."

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them again and her gaze locked with his. He gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze. She hesitated, and then said, "Don't forget to get the milk flowers from the doctor before he leaves." He looked at her questionably, and she sighed and let her head drop against the pillows. "I promised I'd take them if anything went wrong, didn't I?"

But now it didn't feel right anymore. "Do you think it will be better if you won't take them?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But I gave you my word." He knew she wouldn't back away from her promise. He nodded and moved towards her. He climbed into the bed behind her and leaned against the pillows, holding her so she could lean against his chest. Just as he wrapped his arms around her, she spoke again. "Will you promise _me_ something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

She looked over her shoulders; there was this unmistaken anxiety in her eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful," she pleaded.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking that if I couldn't come along… you'll have to go to the Emerald City by yourself."

Now, _that_ he wasn't expecting. He seriously thought she would be up for a struggle, that she'd refuse to do as the doctor ordered her and would insist to go on as planned. Only now, looking at her more closely, he could see there was no way she could do it. She looked tired, more tired than he had ever seen her before. It scared him; he didn't realize how unwell she really was.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

She shook her head. "No. Waiting will be pointless. It's not a journey to take a baby on, not that I would have risked it anyway." She looked at him urgently. "You must go. I'm sure Avaric will agree to come along, if we ask him to."

He nodded, distracted. He felt torn. He didn't want her to come along, and for the first time he didn't even have to argue with her about leaving her behind, and still… how _could_ he leave her behind? After everything he had been through to find her, could he really go back to the Emerald City without her? And what if something horrible happened and they'd be parted again? What if he'd never get to see his baby, his firstborn, just because he agreed to go on that journey alone? And while that was the most pressing thought on his mind, there were other thoughts, less pressing, yet just as important. How could he do this to his parents again, after reuniting with them so recently?

Her hand covered his, shaking him out of his reverie. He blinked and his eyes met hers. There was a question in her eyes, one she never uttered aloud. He hesitated, then nodded. He'd do it. He had to. He'd go, find Glinda, do what he had to do and go back. There was no reason why it wouldn't go well. He'd be back in time to see his baby, maybe even before.

She seemed calmer now, peaceful. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. After a moment or two her breath stabilized, and he knew she fell asleep. He kept holding her close, one of his arms still wrapped around her, the other stroking her hair gently. Only now, as he was assured she was alright, he let himself doze off. Forgetting he didn't even notify his parents that everything was alright, he quickly sank into a dreamless slumber.

XoxoxoxoX

Everyone appeared grim in the morning of his departure. Elphaba's empty seat by the breakfast table was filled by Avaric, whose expression reflected pretty much the way he was feeling. They all ate very little and said even less. At the same time there was quite a lot to say, it also seemed rather pointless.

He raised his eyes from his plate, and his gaze met his mother's. Her expression was heart-breaking; he longed to reach out and take her hand. For the first time, he actually felt relieved to leave Elphaba behind. She'd be safe with his parents. They'd protect each other.

Since Elphaba insisted to be there when they'd leave, his father went up to get her while Avaric and him tended to their horses one last time.

"Everything alright?" asked Avaric, throwing him a look from the other side of the stable.

"I guess so," he replied, unsure whether or not he meant it. He was feeling so many things at once; it was quite impossible to make apart anticipation and anxiety.

"She'll be fine, you know."

He didn't even realize Avaric moved in his direction, but there he was by his side, laying a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He nodded, but couldn't bring himself to speak. A sudden pang of regret pinched his heart. _Would_ she be fine? Yes, she was well-attended, but he was her husband; if anything, _he_ was supposed to attend her, not desert her while going on an Ozforsaken mission. He sighed, shrugging off second thoughts. This wasn't helping. He had to go.

"Everything's ready?" he asked Avaric, who nodded. "Let's do it, then."

Two servants brought their horses to the main entrance as they said their goodbyes. He tried to look away from Elphaba, but couldn't. Her expression was impossibly more heart-wrenching than his mother's. He held her for a long moment, never wanting to let go.

"Everything will be fine," he heard himself say. He pulled away from their embrace so he could look at her. He expected to find doubt in her eyes, a challenge perhaps, but not that confidence that reflected back at him from her tearless eyes.

"I know," she said. "Just… be careful."

"I will," he promised, leaning over to kiss her. He didn't even care his parents and Avaric were standing there, watching the scene. He tried to push away the pressing thought that it might be their last kiss. It wouldn't, he told himself. Not if it was up to him.

Soon they were up their horses and on their way. Although he was determined not to look back until they were in a safe distance, he found himself unable to resist it. Glancing over his shoulders, the huge castle was slowly disappearing from sight, its towers mingling into the morning mists as the sun slowly ascended. He forced himself to look away, straight ahead, on the road. There was no going back now.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was a matter of a few days before they reached the Great Gillikin Forest; a week or so more before they reached the area from which everything began. He looked at the small lake thoughtfully. After having seen a broader view of the river in itself, he could now see that the lake was an artificial one, as if the water were trapped between some boulders as those fell from a nearby cliff. It served well hunters and animals who lived nearby, he reasoned. Then a shadow of a smile crossed his face. It surely served _them_ well, that night. It seemed so long ago.

On the surface, it seemed rather silly to go through the forest on their way to the Emerald City. It was quite a detour, really, from their point of departure. However, they both thought a better strategy would be avoiding the main road, the one that passed through Shiz and became the Yellow Brick Road on that point. Choosing a side path seemed more reasonable, less risky. And they were somewhat protected in the forest, as far as food and shelter went. Their plan was to ride through the forest to Brox Hall, where the Gillikin Railway passed, and then ahead towards the Emerald City. On a mutual agreement, they decided to avoid getting to the Madeleines. Even though they were highly experienced in riding through the mountains, having lived at such closeness to the Great Kells, they both found it fairly unpleasant. They'd use that path as a getaway, a just-in-case thing, only if their other options would run out (which he surely hoped they wouldn't).

Having no way of knowing how things were back at the castle, he found himself constantly wondering whether Elphaba was alright. Oftentimes he drifted into contemplated silence as they rode along. What was she doing? Was she reading, or practicing her spells? Was she very big by now? That was sort of silly of him to wonder about; it hadn't been two weeks since they parted, and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He hoped there was nothing painful or bothersome in carrying their baby. He prayed that the milk flowers were doing their work and not causing unnecessary trouble. They had enough of that, that's for sure. And more than anything, he wondered how many hours she spent by the windowsill, looking into the distance, somehow knowing he was doing the exact same thing.

Avaric was a great companion, just as he knew he would. They never got to go on such a journey before, just the two of them. There was never a reason to do so before, being the spoilt prince that he was. Whenever they left home, it was always for one hunting party or another, which naturally involved risk of lives, but not in the same way as this particular journey ahead of them. The fact they knew each other so well made everything easier. He hoped it wouldn't work against them, when the hardships of the journey would begin to take their toll, and there would be no one to unload their frustrations on, except on one another. But he wouldn't let himself be bothered with that now. He couldn't.

"What do you want to do?" Avaric's voice invaded his thoughts, making him look away from the makeshift lake.

"There was a cave nearby," he said, forcing reality back in. "Elphaba used it when she went underground. We should find it and stop there for a while." He decided that in order to make that journey right, they had to act wisely. No rushing of things. They'd take it slow; they'd rest for as long as was necessary. It would keep them safe; it would help them protect themselves in case of trouble.

It took them a while, but eventually, they found it, hidden among the heavy vegetation. He led Avaric inside, well-aware of the chill as they went deeper and deeper into the rock into which the cave was carved; the chill that Elphaba's eternal flames could replace. They had no power to cast spells. If they wanted to get warm, they had to light real fire.

It was dark in. He raised the lantern they had brought with them further up, closer to his face, so it would lead his way. He looked around the place which served as his shelter for one night only, to which Elphaba called home for a longer time. It wasn't in ruins, but it was definitely searched for; before or after the ending of the Wizard's regime, he could not tell. Nothing seemed stolen or missing, just incredibly messy.

Avaric lowered the rucksack he was carrying to the ground. "I'd better get some woods," he said, and disappeared on the same way they had just come.

Looking after his friend for a moment, he now set the lantern on a high shelf, carved into the stone wall of the cave, to get a better look around. Yes, it was just mess. They could handle that. Now having something to distract him from the pressing thoughts of Elphaba and his parents back at the castle, he pushed those thoughts away and got to work.

XoxoxoxoX

"So how are we going to do this?" Avaric asked that evening. They had just finished their dinner, and sat hunched over a map in order to plan their next moves.

"Well, there's one slight detail that makes everything more difficult," he said, leaning back against the cave's wall.

"The fact that everyone, including Glinda, believe that you're long dead and gone," Avaric pointed out.

"Precisely. I can't just show up in the palace, requesting an audience with Glinda the Good. I'm not even sure how Elphaba thought to do this, when both of us are known to be dead. There was no way we could have done this without scaring Glinda to death."

"Alright, say I do it," Avaric said. "She knows me briefly; we've only met twice in the past."

But he had already thought of it, and doubted it would work. He shook his head. "She will associate you with me. She'll remember you worked at my service."

"Doesn't that fit our purpose though? This way I am no stranger; I won't have to convince her I'm on her side before I tell her why I came for."

He had to admit he hadn't thought it like that. "Yes, you may be right. I wouldn't necessarily count on it though. She's been through rough times. She may be less naïve than we believe she is."

"Probably so," agreed Avaric, then grinned mischievously, "but you forget who you are talking to."

"Yes, I should have known that you're being a ladies man would come up handy at some point of our lives," he said sarcastically. "What are you going to do, seduce her into believing you?"

"I can't come up with plan until I get there. Don't you know anything? It's all about spontaneity."

He shook his head, laughing. "Of course."

"Where will you be, while I'm doing my part?"

"Here's the problem. I can't be seen, being considered a dead person. At first I thought I'd stay here while you go in and out of the city, but that's technically impossible because the city is a few days away, and you can't be bothered back and forth. So even though the forest is the best hiding place, we'll have to come up with something else."

"We could rent a room in an inn close by," Avaric suggested. "We'll have you covered up so that no-one could recognize you as we check in. We can even do it after dark, just to make sure."

"That may work," he said slowly, as he was still considering it. Yes, it _could_ work, if they act carefully. They could tell he was really sick, therefore could not be exposed. The thought of remaining in a room's enclosure for a long period of time didn't appeal to him much, but he'd do it, if he had to. Part of him was still hoping that with Avaric's charm, it wouldn't take that long.

"How far is the Emerald City from here?" Avaric asked, studying the map again.

"Well," he hunched over the rumpled map, carefully studying its paths and roads. "It is a matter of days if you stick to the main road," he said, moving his finger in a direct line that started at the forest, crossed Shiz and stopped at the center of the map, where the Emerald City was. "But as we agreed the detour is safer, it will take longer."

"A week?"

"Probably more. Luckily, the weather seems in our favor, so that's one obstacle less." It was that time between summer and fall, where the days got shorter, and sudden breeze blew at dusk and dawn. If anything, it would make their journey more pleasant, not having to suffer the discomfort of heat waves. He hoped it would ease their progress. More than anything, he wanted their journey to be as short as possible.

"What about the book?"

"I believe it will be safe," he said confidentially, his fingers instinctively reaching for the old leather, making sure it was still there. "No one knows we have it. Those who resented it are no longer in power, so the chances of us being pursued over it are slight." He meant to stick to the book anyway though. As he learned so well while serving at the Gale Force, there was no such thing as absolutely safe. Facing Elphaba and telling her that the book was gone was not even an option, as far as he was concerned. It was their only hope, Oz's only hope. It was their only way to a better future.

XoxoxoxoX

Two weeks and two days was the time that took them to get to the Emerald City eventually. It wasn't a bad journey; he had to admit that he was enjoying most of it. He got used to living outdoors, on the road. And just like with Elphaba before, spending so much time with Avaric, they became so close to one another, in a way they never were before. Now, as they were riding through the enormous gates of the city, they looked at one another from above their horses' backs, exchanging exhausted yet satisfied smiles. They made it.

No one paid much attention to them as they rode along towards the center of the city. It was dusk by then, and he had wrapped a dark cloak around himself before they went through the gates. He didn't want to take any chances. Now, as they were heading deeper into the city, he pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, leaving just enough space so he could still see the road.

The usual hustle and bustle ruled the streets he knew so well until quite recently, and yet, somehow it seemed different. It looked as if his father was right. Glinda was doing a marvelous work. Walls were washed off graffiti against the silence of Animals and the hunting of the Wicked Witch, flowers bloomed everywhere possible, there was this cheerfulness about people; it was apparent even in their faces. And then he realized what was the most different. Animals. They were everywhere now, finally living their lives, walking about in the streets along with men, women and children, and no-one was hunting them down. He smiled inwardly as his horse followed Avaric's. He wished Elphaba could see that.

"Over there," Avaric said suddenly, and he was forced to look away. He followed Avaric as he rode towards the inn he had just spotted. Even in the setting sun, he could detect the great palace, its lights tinkling in the sunset. Everything rushed back in as he watched the enormous building as they passed; the surprise engagement, the Monkeys, finding Elphaba again, escaping with her. Not a lot of time passed since then, and yet how much they had been through since then. It felt like forever ago.

They were gaining closer to the inn. He spotted a stable nearby, and they led their horses there. Keeping himself well-covered the whole time, he kept his step with Avaric's as they walked towards the main entrance of the inn.

"Now what?" he asked quietly.

"Make sure the cloak covers all of you," Avaric said lowly. "And let me handle it. Just stay behind me and say nothing until we're up in a room. I have a plan."

For a slight moment, he feared Avaric's claim for a 'plan', but it was too late to back away now. He did as he was told, and stood behind Avaric as he spotted a busy-looking clerk and approached him. As they waited, he made sure his cloak completely covered his journey clothes. There was nothing to worry; the material fell to his ankles. Before he could steal a glance around, a voice boomed from the main desk.

"How can I help you, young man?"

"We need a room for an unlimited time," Avaric replied, his voice dripping authority. He raised an eyebrow, amused, but the motion went unnoticed behind his veiled face.

"Who is your companion?" the clerk asked, his gaze moving from Avaric to him. There was this unmistaken curiosity in his dark eyes.

"That's my wife. She is fatally ill and will not be exposed."

He almost shrieked in protest. _Wife_?

"Well then, maybe a hospital will be a more suitable place for her then, kind Sir?" the clerk asked. In spite of his obvious attempt to maintain a hospitable attitude, he seemed unable to conceal the nervousness that sneaked into his voice.

Avaric didn't reply, just gave the clerk a look, as if clarifying he wouldn't dignify the question with an answer. "One room, please. With two beds."

The clerk opened a big log that was set before him. He was flipping through the pages, his fingers trembling slightly. Then, somewhat fretfully, he looked up. "I'm sorry, Sir. The only room I have available includes a double bed."

He looked up at that, exchanging frantic looks with Avaric.

"You see, Sir," the clerk went on as the silent exchange went unnoticed, "it _is_ summertime; it is a very packed season here at the Emerald City. You _are_ married, so the issue of a single bed shouldn't-"

"Didn't you hear a word of what I said?" Avaric snarled, looking so intimidating _he_ was somewhat taken aback. "My wife is ill."

"Y-yes, of course, Sir," the clerk stammered. "Why d-don't you take this room, and once a room with two beds will become available you'll move there?"

He sure hoped _that_ would be fast. The thought alone made him shudder.

"Yes, alright, we'll take it," Avaric said and went on to settle the issue of payment with the still shivering clerk.

XoxoxoxoX

"Your _wife_, Avaric?" he asked once they were alone, up in their room.

Avaric locked the door before he turned to face him, looking smug. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure whether Avaric was joking or not. He took off the cloak and sent it flying across the room in his rage. "Your _wife_?"

"My _sick_ wife," Avaric corrected him. "This way no-one will bother you when you stay here alone."

"Why did it have to be a wife?" he grunted, taking off his shoes. "Why not a brother or a friend or-"

"Because a wife sounds less suspicious!"

He smirked, quite speechless still. Then his gaze fell upon the object of his dread, and he pointed it to Avaric. "How are we supposed to sleep tonight? Was _that_ ever a part of your brilliant plan?"

"Well," Avaric replied thoughtfully. "Either we'll take turns- you'll sleep on it one night and I'll sleep on it the night afterwards. Or… we could always share it."

His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He did _not_ just suggest that. "_What_? I am _not_ sharing a _bed_ with _you_, Avaric!"

Avaric raised his arms in fake surrender. "Alright, alright, it was just a suggestion! Every other night then, until we get another room."

"We still have our cots. We'll spread them on the floor, that should work fine," he said, somewhat more composed again.

"Alright. I'll go and check on the horses then," said Avaric, reaching for the door.

"Avaric?" Their eyes met. He smiled wearily. "Thank you."

"Any time," Avaric replied, returning his smile, before he left the room.

He remained alone, leaving their belongings on the floor. The window opened to a small balcony, and he stepped out, unveiled. It was dark enough now, and they were four floors above; he figured there was no reason for anyone to take notice of him.

A weary sigh escaped him. They were there, at last. But it felt as if the journey had just begun; the main mission was still ahead of them. How they'd convince Glinda to meet him was beyond him, but he was determined not to worry about that until the next day.

His gaze wandered further away from the great palace, into the distance. Somehow he knew she was there, watching the darkening sky, the same sky he was watching. "Good night, Elphaba," he said, his voice nearly a whisper in the hustle of the city below, and then turned away from the window.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They were extremely lucky. In a few days, everyone gathered at the City's square, where Glinda was about to deliver a speech. She did that quite often, it turned out, as if she didn't want to leave the people in the dark as for what was going on in their country. He thought it was a wise step, but one that could quickly and easily turn out less than wise. Sometimes lack of knowledge was better, especially in matters of internal affairs.

He watched the scene from their fourth floor balcony, where he was unexposed and protected from the public. Avaric was down there, of course; hopefully in the front row. It was time to execute their plan. In the past week, Avaric went about town, simply yet systematically making himself known. When the time came and he would meet Glinda, he wouldn't be a complete stranger, he said. It made sense, in a way, yet at the same time it didn't. It didn't necessarily mean she'd put her trust in him so fast, if she would do so at all.

This was the part he feared from the most. She was betrayed so many times before; by the Wizard and Madame Morrible, by him and Elphaba, which was possibly worse, and now Avaric was about to do the same thing, befriend her in order to trap her, in a way. He could already tell that once they met, it would not be a pleasant reunion. He felt uncomfortable with what they were doing, what they were about to do, but it seemed the only way. It was better than going over there himself and scaring her.

He looked at her thoughtfully from his hiding place up on the balcony. Bright blue seemed to be her new signature color. Her dress was glorious, sparkling slightly in the fading sunlight. It wasn't the pink of their school days, but somehow it seemed more suitable, more appropriate. And then it dawned on him. She had changed. He couldn't see if it was physical; he was standing too far away to detect as much. And yet there was some different notion to her now, more composed. It was as if the cheerful, pinkified girl he had first fallen for had died along with Elphaba that night, possibly even before, when he was too self-centered to notice. And it made him sad, because it seemed as if this serious composure, which seemed to suit her perfectly, was forced on her. No one asked her if she wanted to stand at the head of the City at the Wizard's departure; she probably didn't trust anyone else to do it for her. Everything he came to know about Glinda Upland was gone. She was not that girl anymore.

A roar came from below, startling him. Realizing he was staring into the distance, he now settled his gaze back upon the podium, where Glinda was about to take leave, expertly gathering her skirts in one hand. There was Chistery, he suddenly noticed, hovering above her as she went down of the podium. It made him smile, the way the Monkey was flying above her, sort of protectively. And then it suddenly dawned on him that his lips were moving. He stared at Chistery in amazement for a moment, wondering when in Oz… _how_ in Oz… he learned how to speak. He couldn't stop that spark of hope from crawling into his heart. If Chistery could do it, would Dr. Dillamond be able to regain the ability to speak as well?

Glinda was making her way through the crowd, stopping every once in a while to shake a hand, touch a young head as if in silent blessing, nod in acknowledgment… and then he saw Avaric approaching her. He almost missed her, and it seemed as if he had to call after her to catch her attention. She didn't seem to recognize him when she turned, but then he said something and her hand flew to cover her mouth. Even from that distance, the shock was clear against her pale face. She obviously remembered.

It was frustrating, standing up there, unable to make out the details of the conversation. He could only guess what it was they were talking about, but he couldn't do much of that; they could speak on practically anything. Then at some point, Avaric was leading her away, Chistery on their rear. Well, that must have been a good sign, he decided.

XoxoxoxoX

It _was_ a good sign. Slowly and carefully, Avaric was beginning to gain Glinda's trust. He used to visit her at the palace every other day or so, or escort her to whichever it was she needed an escort. He was at her service, plain and simple; he did whatever she needed him to do, even if she hadn't stated it. At some point, a month or so into their stay at the City, it seemed as if his mission had slightly changed, as if somewhere along the way, it became somewhat more personal.

His gaze curiously followed Avaric as he walked into their room, humming. He blinked, but there was no mistake of the sound. It _was_ humming, alright. He hesitated, then asked carefully, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The sound stopped at once as Avaric turned to give him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You. You're acting strange. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Avaric nodded reassuringly, and turned away from him.

He stared at his back for a moment longer before he realized it was all he was going to get. He shrugged. "Alright. You _would_ have told me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course," Avaric replied, not really looking at him. He decided not to press him though. It seemed better to just let it go for now. "I was thinking I'd tell her tonight."

That caught him by surprise. "I thought you just came back from there. Are you seeing her tonight as well?"

"Well, yes, I am."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what to make of it. Avaric was seeing her probably more than he was supposed to. He was sure that it took less than that to gain Glinda's trust. Unless… Was it possible that Avaric actually enjoy spending time with her? The thought alone made his lips curl in a silly grin. Was that it? Was Avaric in love?

But by the time he had figured out an implied, tactful way to ask it, he found the room empty. There was a sound of running water from the next room, into which Avaric escaped, unnoticed. He shrugged. He'd let it be for a while. It could be just a silly hunch, nothing more.

XoxoxoxoX

He made his way between the shadows, in the darkness of the night. The streets were surprisingly empty. Nonetheless, he held the hood of the cloak closer to his face, concealing himself from the world. Now he knew how Elphaba felt, being hidden behind layers of soft material. At the same time it provided him the protection he needed, it also made him feel incredibly dejected, as if he was a part of the world, yet at the same time he also wasn't. It felt so strange.

He arrived at the little grove he had settled with Avaric as their meeting spot. The café he took Glinda to was right next to it. His timing turned out to be perfect. Just as he slipped the hood off his head, he heard their voices. They were in the middle of an idle conversation, it seemed. Avaric said something he couldn't quite make out; Glinda laughed softly. The sound made him stiffen. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he should just forget about it and leave. She finally sounded happy and at ease… He felt bad that he was about to drive her back into insecurity, simply by showing up there.

But then, just when he was about to turn away and leave, Avaric spoke. "Do you trust me?" There was an unmistaken seriousness to his voice.

"Of course I do. You know I do," Glinda replied. She sounded certain, yet the slightest hint of hesitation sneaked into her voice. "What is it?"

"It's about Fiyero." There was a pause. It was so quiet he could hear the wind whistling through the treetops, the rustle of the branches. "He's not dead."

Glinda gasped. "What do you mean, he's not dead? I was there when Elphaba received the…" Another gasp escaped her, as if it had just dawned on her that Elphaba could have been lying about the content of the letter that supposedly confirmed his death. "How do you know he's not…"

"… Because he's here with me," Avaric replied, very gently. He didn't give her a chance to respond though; he went on. "We're here because there's something he has to tell you, something important."

But it didn't seem as if Glinda was listening. She shook her head, looking perplexed. "I… I don't understand. He's _here_? In the Emerald City?"

"Yes, he is. He should be here right now, actually."

"H-here?" Glinda stammered, sounding horribly panicked all of a sudden. Then she shook her head. "No, Avaric, I can't, I won't-"

He stepped out of the shadows, wordlessly facing her. A shriek escaped her, and she covered her mouth with her hand as if to muffle the sound of it. Her eyes were wide with horror. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, which in some aspect, she had.

"I'm sorry we had to do it this way," Avaric said, interrupting their silent staring.

And then Glinda seemed to realize what was really going on. She turned to face Avaric now, her eyes burning with fury. "_You_!" she said, striding forward. "You _planned_ this?"

It was half a question, half a statement, as realization seemed to hit her. As she was gaining closer, Avaric stepped back, as if by instinct. It didn't make much difference. Pretty soon Glinda caught up with him, literally launching herself at him, and began hitting his chest with clenched fists. Avaric cried out; not from pain, but more from the surprise of her act.

He stood aside, unsure of what he was supposed to do against Glinda's attack. She was yelling at Avaric, her sentences broken, mingled into one another in her anger. He had never seen her so mad. Poor Avaric did all he could to defend himself, but it seemed there was very little he _could_ do. At some point their eyes met from over Glinda's shoulder. The look on Avaric's face was pleading.

"Alright, Glinda, that's enough," he said, gently touching her waist to keep her away from Avaric.

She turned to him in an instant. "_Don't touch me_," she hissed, looking furious.

He dropped his hands instantly, mumbling a quick apology. There was a pause again; it was as if neither of them dared speaking. He knew he had to say something; try to explain, perhaps, make an apology, but he was suddenly speechless. Stealing a glance at her, he could see that her anger had not yet subsided. Not just the anger of being fooled at once more; it seemed deeper than that, as if she was still mad at him for walking out on her the way he did.

The silence stretched, getting somewhat awkward. He ran a hand through his hair, still unsure of what to say, or how to say it. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand, widening again as she caught sight of something… his wedding band. Oh, no. Slowly, he lowered his hand. She said nothing, just kept watching him with silent question in her sapphire-like eyes.

He sighed. "Look, Glinda, there's no easy way to do this-"

She raised her hand as if to stop him; he obeyed at once. She seemed to have hard time speaking for a while, but then she locked her gaze with his again, giving him a piercing look. "How?"

She didn't specifically say she understood what it was all about, but something in her eyes implied that she had. "She staged her death." Glinda looked away, but remained silent; almost as if she was expecting that. "There was no other way."

"No, there _was_ another way," she cut him off abruptly, sounding somewhat bitter. "She just refused to see it."

"Glinda, don't say that, you know she couldn't, you know how things were, she was fed up with it. She needed a new beginning."

"And it's very convenient, bringing _you_ over here to speak in her behalf," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Even if in their last meeting she had accepted his love for Elphaba, it was clear it was not quite complete. "I've always believed she could defend herself just fine."

He wouldn't let her do that. They were friends; she was Elphaba's only true friend. He wouldn't let her turn her back on that fact. "She would have been here if she could."

"Oh?" There was something slightly different in her expression now. "Is she unwell?"

"You can say that," he replied vaguely. He wouldn't drop another bomb on her, he decided. She had enough to handle with, for now.

If she regretted her sarcastic statements from before, she uttered no apology, but he didn't mind. She was allowed to be angry; he expected as much from her. They slipped into silence again. He felt torn. On the one hand, he knew he had to tell her about the baby. It was only fair, and she'd better learn the whole truth. She _would_ learn the whole truth, sooner or later. Perhaps it was best to just get it over with.

But before he had a chance to decide what he wanted to do, she spoke again. "What do you want?"

He couldn't quite detect the purpose of her question. Was it curiosity? Desperation? Or somehow, a combination of the two? He shook his head. The decision was made. He couldn't tell her, not now. There were more important things to be said at the moment. "Do you still have the Grimmerie?"

Her forehead cringed in confusion. "The Grimmerie? How do you…" her voice trailed off, as if she remembered he probably knew about it from Elphaba. "Yes, I do. What does this have to do with anything?"

He glanced at both sides, momentarily afraid they'd be overheard. "We discovered something. Apparently, the Grimmerie's reputation is not as glorious as we were led to believe."

"More lies. How shocking," Glinda said unflinchingly. She seemed used to it by now. Politics was definitely taking its toll. "But you'll have to be a little more specific."

"You were told that the spells performed from the Grimmerie were irreversible."

"That's right."

"Well, apparently, they are." He told her about the Book of Reversals, everything he had learned from Elsynda, and later from Siergan. When he finished, Glinda looked stricken.

"How do we know this is not another lie?"

We. He thought it was a good sign. "Because we've seen the book. We _have_ it."

She gasped. "You have it?"

He nodded, reaching into his satchel to take out the book. Her hand shot forward at that. "Don't," she said urgently. She glanced around, just as he did moments ago. "Not here. We'd better do this someplace safe."

He couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that. "There's no such thing."

"Saf_er_," she corrected herself. "Let's go back to the palace."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," he said hesitantly. A shudder went through him in spite of himself. He didn't really think of going back there.

"We'll work something out on out way," Glinda replied. There was this practicality about her now; it was so Elphaba-like, it made him want to smile, but he didn't dare doing so. Then she seemed to catch sight of Avaric again, and her eyes narrowed. "You," she snarled. "This isn't over yet."

"Glinda, it really wasn't his fault, I made him-"

"Don't try to defend him!" she turned to face him, suddenly furious again. Then she shook her head, as if forcing reason into it. She turned her back at them. "Let's go," she said. They had to practically run to catch up with her before she disappeared in the shadows.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Right. Now start again, in detail. What is this all about?" Glinda asked, once they were settled in a small library in the palace. The door was bolted, and Glinda seated herself behind a desk, wordlessly motioning them to sit on two armchairs across from her.

He took out the book, and silently passed it to Glinda. "This book contains spells and enchantments that reversify everything that is performed off the Grimmerie."

Slowly, she opened the book and leafed through it. "And how did you learn of its existence?" she asked without looking up.

So he told her everything in more detail; about the first Animal community they came across. He told her about Elsynda at length; about how they first stumbled upon the truth. He spoke about the Dillamonds with a sad smile. He missed them so much; especially the little ones. He didn't tell Glinda which spell Elphaba had to perform in order to prove she could read the Book of Reversals. Glinda didn't know he was the scarecrow; neither did Avaric. He thought he'd better keep it that way for a while.

Looking up when he was done, Glinda looked somewhat bothered. "So Dr. Dillamond's family kept the book," she said.

"Yes, they did," he replied. "Did you…" his voice trailed off as a vision of a speechless, defeated Dr. Dillamond hit him. "He was in a poor condition the night we left. Is there a chance, any chance at all, you know where he is?"

To his surprise, Glinda laughed softly at that. "As a matter of fact, I know perfectly well where he is." She smiled at his inquiring look. "He's right here at the palace."

Now, _that_ he wasn't expecting. "Is he well?"

"He's better. I found him after the Wizard's departure. That is, Chistery found him for me. He was in poor condition, indeed, but he's slowly improving. We're working to regain his speech abilities these days, he's progressing marvelously," she beamed, sounding like a proud mother.

"Why didn't you inform his family? His wife and children thought the worst happened to him."

"I thought it was better to wait a while, to ensure his safety."

He nodded. It made sense. He was about to ask something, when they were interrupted by Chistery, who let himself into the room from a side-door he didn't notice before. The Monkey's expression brightened when he noticed him sitting there, although his screeching remained incoherent to him.

"Chistery, is everything alright in the castle?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, Miss Glinda," the Monkey replied. He blinked. He still couldn't believe she managed to teach him that.

Glinda patted the Monkey's head. "Good. You may go now." Chistery nodded, turning to go, when Glinda seemed to change her mind and called his name again. Then she looked up at him. "If you want to send a message to Elphaba, to say you're alright, I'm sure Chistery will be happy to give it to her," she said softly.

"El-pha-ba," Chistery said, his wings rustling, his eyes sparkling with obvious recognition.

He shook his head, taken aback by her suggestion. His eyes met hers, and he offered her a weak smile. "Thank you."

She either say anything or returned his smile, just pushed a piece of parchment and a quill towards him. He took them wordlessly and scribbled a quick note, then explained Chistery where to find his parents' castle. They watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the night, his screech echoing in the silent room.

"You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"I know," Glinda shook her head. "And you certainly didn't deserve it," she added, her eyes narrowing slightly. "But maybe I wanted to."

He wanted to ask why, but quickly held back. He thought he'd better not push his luck.

"I'm still not sure I understand why you came here," said Glinda.

"To fix past mistakes?" he half asked, half said. There was something in her eyes that implied she wasn't up to friendly banter, so he became serious again. "We came here… because it's time to make some good in Oz. No matter what we've been told about the Grimmerie so far, it caused us nothing but trouble. This book," he said, motioning the Book of Reversals that still laid on the desk between them, "is our chance to make a change."

"And how does this work with what she made me promise?"

He thought she might bring it up. "It doesn't. Clearing anyone's name is not the issue. It's bigger than this. It's bigger than any of us."

There was a pause, and then Glinda touched the shabby cover of the Book of Reversals, and looked back at him. "Can she read it?"

"Yes, she can," he said confidently.

Glinda looked at the book, as if considering this. Then she said, "If you don't mind, I want Dr. Dillamond to confirm everything you have just told me."

Once again, he was taken aback by the determination her voice carried. "Of course. I don't mind."

"However, I don't think it will be wise to wake him at this hour to do so. Will you be able to return here tomorrow morning?"

He hesitated. Sneaking into the palace at the darkness of the night was one thing, but in broad daylight?

As if sensing his hesitation, she shook her head. "You could always stay here. I can order a guest room to be ready for you."

He changed looked with Avaric, who shook his head, as if telling him it was his decision to make. There wasn't a lot to consider. Not only that they'd finally be able to sleep properly on two beds, spending the night at the palace _was_ safer than going back to the inn. He nodded. "Alright. We'll stay."

XoxoxoxoX

He couldn't sleep. Across the room, Avaric had just turned in his bed, snoring lightly, deep in sleep. When listening to him and staring at the ceiling became quite frustrating, he got up with a sigh, threw a robe over his shoulders and left the room. It was quite reckless of him, but he figured it was too late for anyone to wander around the palace. He doubted there were hall patrols now in Glinda's regime.

He was surprised at himself for finding it so easily. It was as if his legs carried him there involuntarily. Now he stood in the middle of the big room, looking around. It hadn't changed, and yet, at the same time, it had. The giant head was still there, in the middle of the room, but it lacked the glory, the presence, it had months before. Now it seemed almost ghostly; all the more so in that darkness between night and day. If he squinted, he could still pretend to see the Wizard sprawled against it in complete surrender, Elphaba standing there with her broomstick held in front of her, Glinda barging into the room… _I'm going with her_. He shook his head. It felt as if it happened years ago.

"I wanted to burn it," said a voice behind him, startling him. Glinda walked into the room, and stopped right at his side. She motioned at the deserted throne. "After it happened, I wanted to burn it."

"I can't say I don't know how you feel," he said. The memory of Elphaba's sobs, of that broken, betrayed look, still haunted him. "Is Chistery back yet?"

"Yes, an hour ago," she replied.

He wondered why she was awake so late that she saw him back, but he didn't ask. She held out a sealed letter and silently handed it to him. He took it from her, hoping she didn't notice the slight tremor in his hands. It was their first mean of contact after almost two months of separation. Suddenly it felt so unbearable; he couldn't figure out how he made it this long. All he wanted was to unseal the letter and read it, but quickly he thought better of it. He'd better do it alone. He slid the envelope into his pocket. "Thank you."

Glinda nodded in reply, her gaze still fixated on the empty throne. She seemed deep in thought. He felt almost unwanted. Just when he was about to excuse himself and leave her alone with her thoughts, she spoke again. "How is she?"

He was somewhat taken aback by her question. He didn't expect her to ask that. "She's very sad. She's worried about you."

Glinda snorted. "She shouldn't have bothered."

He turned to look at her. "Glinda, don't do this," he said seriously.

"I think I am allowed to be mad, don't you?"

"You are, of course you are, but you can't blame her. It's not fair."

"Fiyero, you're the last person who has a right to speak to me of fairness."

"I know that. But if you must blame someone, blame me; not Elphaba. She didn't know-"

"That you loved her when you were engaged to me?"

Her look was piercing, imploring. It was clear the wounds hadn't yet healed. "Glinda, I loved you. I love you still. Just… not in the way you wished me to. And I'm sorry it had gotten to that, I've never wanted to hurt you the way-"

"But you did."

"Do you know how sorry I am?"

"_So_ sorry that you ran off with my best friend on the night of our engagement?"

"An engagement I knew nothing about until the very last minute!" He sighed. He didn't want to raise his voice, or to be dragged into an argument he knew was more than pointless.

"How long?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"How long have you been married?"

"A few months." This was the time to tell her about the baby, he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. She was so hurt still; he couldn't possibly say anything to make things worse.

"You mentioned your parents' castle when you sent Chistery off," she said after a moment of silence. "How did they take it?"

"It wasn't easy, but they did, mostly thanks to Avaric." He looked at her imploringly. "I owe Avaric a lot for coming here with me. Don't hate him because of something I made him do."

"This is none of your business," she said quite coldly.

"I'm just pointing out the facts here. I'm the one you should be mad at, not him."

"I'm mad at you, _regardless_."

"For what it's worth, I'm really proud of you for putting things together around here," he said seriously, expertly changing topics. He wasn't lying though; he _was_ proud of her for doing so. The City was a wreck when they fled it, and now it felt as if he was back at a completely different place.

She shook her head. "You will not get away with it with flattery."

"I know. That's not what I was trying to do. I _am_ proud of you, and I know Elphaba would, too."

Her lower lip trembled slightly. Her eyes were shinning in the dim light of the room, as if with tears. She looked away from him. "The room you're staying at has a side door on the wall facing the wardrobe," she said, her tone flat, business-like. "Use it to get to the breakfast room; it will lead you straight there, unnoticed." She glanced at him, but only for a moment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better go to bed."

"Glinda-"

She turned at the doorway, shaking her head. "This isn't the time for it, Fiyero. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

She was gone before he managed to protest. Sighing, he reached for his pocket and took out the letter. He toyed with it between his fingers for a moment before he broke the seal and approached the window, where the moonlight streamed in, easing his read.

_Fiyero,_

_Imagine our surprise to see Chistery with your letter, and sweet Oz, he speaks! That in itself was good news. _

_I'm glad to hear that you're safe, that you have met Glinda. Is she well? Is everything going as planned? Did you show her the book? What about Dr. Dillamond, did you manage to find him? _

_I'm alright, so are your parents. Your mother is avidly waiting for news from the City- she fears for you. Your father has been really sweet to me and sent for books to be brought from his library at the Vinkus. We're having interesting discussions on them, but it's not quite the same with you and Avaric gone._

_It's getting late, and I should have been in bed long ago, but I didn't want to delay my reply to your letter. I hope my letter finds you well. Send my love to Avaric and Glinda. Write to me when you can. _

_Be careful, Love._

_Elphaba. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Avaric wasn't in the room when he woke up. It surprised him to some extent; usually it was the other way around. He shrugged, got dressed, and made his way to the breakfast room through the side door, as Glinda instructed him the other night. He could feel Elphaba's letter, gently poking his chest through the material of his shirt. He held on to it as if it was a part of Elphaba herself. And in a way, it was. A small smile curled on his lips. He read it so many times the previous night, he practically knew it by heart by now. He closed his eyes, pretending to hear her voice as she read it to him. He ran his fingers along the lines, studied her handwriting; neat, curling letters, perfectly organized against the yellowish parchment.

As he made his way through the long corridor, it suddenly dawned on him how wrong it was. The place was huge, making Glinda's loneliness all the more striking. He didn't imagine himself living alone in a place like that. With a family, perhaps, although very unlikely as well, but when one's only company was a Gale Force brigade? He shuddered just thinking about it.

He opened the door, still engaged in thoughts of the enormity of the place; so engaged, that he had hardly have time to take in what he had just walked into. Avaric and Glinda sat close together, her hands clasped in his. They looked up at his entry, looking somewhat startled. Avaric literally lunched himself across the table; Glinda looked away, flushed, murmuring a hissed 'good morning' in his direction.

He replied with a nod of his head and took a seat, moving his gaze from Avaric to Glinda. They looked neither on him, nor at one another. They started eating in silence. He tried not to think about what he had just seen, or thought he had seen. He tried to stir his thoughts towards something else, the letter in his pocket, anything. As Glinda well-stated the previous night, it was none of his business. But the silence was getting awkward; he felt compelled to break it.

Just when he was about to tell them about the content of Elphaba's letter, a door opened and Dr. Dillamond let himself in. Both he and Glinda stood up at his entrance. An overwhelming sense of relief washed through him at the sight of the Goat who was once his teacher. He looked fairly well; definitely better than that far-away night.

But then the Goat caught sight of him and Avaric, and recoiled. His expression was one of distress and panic. Glinda hurried towards him and gently took his paw, leading him forward. "It's alright. They won't hurt you. You remember Fiyero, don't you? He was in your History class."

There was a spark of recognition in the Goat's eyes now that they were facing one another. "Thank Oz you're alright, Dr.," he said. Dr. Dillamond didn't reply; he looked fretfully at something over his shoulder. He looked back to see Avaric sitting there. "Oh, that's alright, Dr. This is Avaric, he's a friend of mine."

He had never truly realized how old Dr. Dillamond was. Or perhaps he just seemed old now, as he took a seat across from him, still looking at him somewhat curiously.

"They're here because they had something to show me," said Glinda. "Something they claim you know."

"Dr., we're here because of the Book of Reversals," he said.

Even though Dillamond said nothing yet, his face alone could provide Glinda with the confirmation she needed. "You… find… book?" he asked brokenly.

"I have. Your wife gave it to me," he replied, as slowly and as gently as he could.

"Siergan," the Goat said. The yearning in his voice was heart-wrenching.

"Yes. Siergan gave us the book, and we brought it here."

"Children?"

"The children are fine, Dr. Dillamond. They're wonderful. You can be very proud." Dr. Dillamond nodded; he pretended to see tears in the corners of his glassy eyes.

"Tell him about Elphaba," Glinda said lowly, but not lowly enough, because Dr. Dillamond's eyes widened with horror and grief at that.

"Elphaba… dead…" he murmured, sounding awfully distressed.

"No, no, Dr. Dillamond, she's not dead. She's not!" Glinda protested. "Elphaba is alive. Fiyero, tell him."

"She's alive, Dr. She's safe," he said, unconsciously touching his wedding band.

"Thank Goodness."

He looked at Glinda, hoping the urgency was well-reflected in his eyes. "Alright, now you know. We have to start fixing the damage the Grimmerie caused."

"I don't see how we could do that without Elphaba," replied Glinda, "if she's the only one who is capable of reading it."

"Well…" he placed the book on the table so that its title would point at Glinda. "You'll have to learn, then."

XoxoxoxoX

_My dear Elphaba,_

_So many questions! Reading them, I feel as if you are here, asking me them. I hope I will manage to answer them all. Yes, Glinda is well, although quite unforgiving, but that much we expected. Finding Dr. Dillamond turned out to be easier than I dared to hope for- he is here in the palace. Glinda took him in; she struggles to get him to speak again. Avaric and I do what we can to assist her. All our time is divided between that and the Book of Reversals._

_This afternoon we'll be leaving the inn we stayed at since our arrival. Moving in to the palace seems essential, and safer than going back and forth between the two. Seriousness aside for one moment, I suspect there is something going on between Avaric and Glinda, but there is no way I can approach either of them with this issue. _

_How about you? Are you taking care of yourself? Not getting into unnecessary trouble? It _was_ very sweet of my father to bring over his books. If you could only see his library at home; you would have loved it. Knowing you, you would spend all day there. Tell my mother she shouldn't worry; we're fine, we're very careful not to be seen. Oz knows how Glinda manages to hide us so well so far. Bless her; she really is Glinda the Good._

_I'll write again as soon as I can. All my love to you and my parents._

_Fiyero._

XoxoxoxoX

_Fiyero,_

_I didn't dare hoping to hear from you so soon. I'm glad everything is well. It _is_ incredible news about Dr. Dillamond. I feared the worst. It is even greater news to know he can speak again. I wish we could inform Siergan with this, but I guess it would be best to wait a while until he is better. Be twice as careful now when you live in the palace. Don't do anything that may risk you further. As for Glinda and Avaric, whatever they may or may not have remains their business, not ours. Don't let vanity distract you from the real matters in hand._

_As for me, you can be rest assured that I won't get into unnecessary trouble. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm so big and clumsy at the moment I can hardly make my way downstairs anymore. Don't get me wrong though. I _am_ well. I have never felt stronger. I just wish you could be here._

_As ever, _

_Elphaba._

XoxoxoxoX

He stood by the windowsill, watching the darkening sky. It's been three days since he sent Chistery with a letter for Elphaba, and he hadn't yet returned. It was unusual; normally he was back within a few hours, a day at most, but it had never taken that long before. Since they got to the palace, since he had renewed communication with her again, he had lost track on time. Perhaps she had the baby. Perhaps that was what it was all about. But if she had, wouldn't they tell him that? It didn't make much sense for them not to.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Avaric said. He had just stepped into the room in which he was in constant lookout.

He shook his head without turning his eyes off the window. "I hope so." But deep down, he doubted it. It was unlike Elphaba to delay her reply to his letters. And now he couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened for her to do so.

Glinda walked in, the Book of Reversals clutched to her chest. She hardly let go of it at all these days. She spent every waking hour trying to read through it, deciphering more and more enchantments out of it. She had already managed to reversify some minor spells previously done off the Grimmerie. He was secretly proud of her; he didn't dare saying it allowed again after his attempt to do so on the first time. She sighed when she saw him standing by the window. "Time won't go faster if you'll keep watching the sky, Fiyero," she said, but her indifference tone couldn't conceal the fact that she, too, was bothered. He could see it in her eyes.

"It never takes him that long," he said quietly, half to her, mostly to himself.

They sat in contemplated silence for a while. He couldn't think of anything to say. Avaric picked a random book from the bookcase along the wall; Glinda opened the Book of Reversals and took a seat on an armchair by the firelight. Then, all of a sudden, a rustle of wings made them all raise their heads in unison. He opened the window to let Chistery in.

"Chistery, at last! What took you so…" his voice trailed off when the Monkey handed him a letter. He was horrified by his expression. "What's wrong?"

Avaric shut off his seat and walked over to him as he unsealed the letter. He ignored their inquiring looks and straightened the piece of parchment, his hands trembling slightly.

_Son,_

_I was delaying writing this letter for as long as I could, but I'm afraid it is impossible for me to do so any longer. Your mother and I were debating whether or not to send for you, but we have decided it would be impossible not to do so. We need you back home as soon as you could be here. Your baby was born two nights ago, and Elphaba, I am sorry to say, has been unwell ever since. The doctor is doing all he can for her, but he believes she does not have much time. It is a miracle you sent Chistery over just on time for us to inform you with this grave news. Come quickly, Son, before it is too late._

"No," he murmured, unconsciously dropping the parchment to the floor. It felt as if the room was closing in on him. That was it; the thing he had always feared of but never really thought it might actually happen, especially when he was so far away. Unwell? What did it mean? How much was 'not much time'? He had to be there, he had to-

"Fiyero, what is it?" Glinda asked, grabbing his arm as he was about to walk past her.

He felt slightly dizzy now. "I must get home."

"What? Why?" asked Avaric.

"I need to get home, something is wrong with Elphaba."

"Fiyero, you're pale, maybe you'd better sit for a-"

"_I don't have time for this_!" He took a breath, forcing himself to calm down. No one would benefit if he started snapping at his friends. "She may not pass tonight." He looked up at Avaric, who now looked as anxious as he felt. "Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"How will you get there? It will take weeks-"

"Use my bubble," Glinda said, reaching for something at the small table by her side. Her wand. A sigh of relief escaped him. She pretended she didn't notice, and approached the open window. With a gentle wave of her hand, a huge, pink bubble quickly materialized outside. He looked at it hesitantly. "Just step into it. It will take you wherever you need to go."

He grasped her hand. Tears were stinging at the corners of his eyes now, but he pushed them back. He was determined not to cry in front of her. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Glinda."

Her smile was heart-breaking. It wasn't forced, just filled with sorrow. "You're welcome. Send her my love."

"I will," he promised. His eyes met Avaric's, and the two of them nodded to each other in silent goodbye. He stepped into the bubble; to his surprised, it felt quite solid beneath his feet. Glinda did another wave, and pretty soon he was soaring into the night, on his way home, fearing of what he would find there.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Glinda's bubble descended at the gates, and once it touched solid ground, it vanished with a gentle 'pop'. He ran the remaining distance to the main entrance and hammered on the front door. It was fairly late by then, and he was sure it would wake someone, but he couldn't care less.

The door opened after a moment, and Raff's annoyed brow was instantly replaced with relief when their eyes met. "Master! We sent for you less than an hour ago, how did you manage to-"

"Later, Raff," he said, hurrying past him into the main hall. "Where is she?"

"She's upstairs, in your room. The doctor is with her."

He nodded and turned, taking the stairs two by two. His heart was pounding against his chest as panic swelled within him again. He hoped he wasn't too late. He couldn't be too late; he got there as fast as he could, and Raff would have said something if she-

"Fiyero!"

He looked up to see his father rushing towards him. They met halfway; his father wrapped him in a hug. "Thank Oz you came so quickly," he said, slowly letting go.

"How is she?"

His father shook his head. "She's unwell; in and out of consciousness. I thought you'd want to be here, in case-"

He raised his hand. He didn't want to hear it. Even if it _was_ the case, he didn't feel like he could handle it at the moment. "Where is Mother?"

His father's features softened at that. "She's watching the baby."

The baby. His mind was so occupied panicking over Elphaba; he had completely forgotten what the reason for it was. Was the baby in danger as well? Would he have to make such horrible choice as to be left with just one of them?

As if he could tell what he was thinking about, his father laid a hand against his shoulder, offering him a smile. "The baby is fine. She's beautiful. We brought in a nurse for her, but your mother doesn't leave her side."

His mind was racing. A girl… their own baby girl… Elphaba… in danger… "I need to see Elphaba," he said urgently, already halfway there. His father followed and opened the door for him.

Various candles were burning in the room, giving it a golden, dim glow. It was warm in, but the air wasn't as stuffy as he might have expected from a sick room; probably due to the open window, from which light breeze blew in, letting the night's fresh air into the room. As he stepped in, his eyes met the doctor's, who stood up the moment he noticed him. He looked over the man's shoulder, but all he managed was a glimpse of Elphaba before the doctor spoke to him.

"Master, thank Oz you made it," he said gravely. "She's still feverish, but she woke up a while ago. Tonight will be crucial, I believe."

He ignored the tears that rose in his eyes at that last statement. "What happened?"

"There were complications," was the doctor's vague reply. "The baby is well though. We're looking after her as well, just in case, but it is her mother who requires most of our attention."

He stepped forward and approached the bed. She was laying in the middle of it. He had never seen her so fragile before. Her lips were almost gray; her chest was rising and falling in a slow, almost unnoticeable rhythm. More tears rose in his eyes, blocking his vision, as he sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. It was as cold as ice; a sharp contrast to her face, which was burning hot. There was a damp cloth against her forehead, and a basin of water by the bedside. He gently removed the cloth from her forehead, replacing it with a fresh one. As he laid it in place, he suddenly felt her twitch. Her eyes fluttered open; there was a spark of recognition when they met his.

"Fiyero?" He nodded, taking her hand again. "How did you-"

"Shh, don't talk," he whispered. It sounded as if that attempt to utter the question was too big an effort for her. He raised his other hand to caress her cheek. "Rest. I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, drifting into frenzied slumber again. For a moment, he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. What was she sorry for? She couldn't possibly believe she brought herself into this… or that he blamed her for it. If anyone was to blame it was probably himself. He made her take these milk flowers when he knew they might be dangerous. Yes, the baby was born unharmed, but what if, just like her mother, Elphaba was going to pay with her life for taking them?

"Fiyero."

He almost fell off the bed with a start. He blinked. He didn't even realize he fell asleep. He looked back to meet his father's concerned gaze.

"Perhaps you should be out of here for a while."

"I'm not leaving her." If that night _was_ crucial as the doctor pointed out, he had to be there with her. _As long as you're mine_… it sounded like the cruelest joke now.

"Just for a little while. I'm sure your mother will be relieved to see you. Aren't you curious to see your baby girl?"

"I rather make sure she'll have a mother," he replied, his eyes never leaving Elphaba. Her voice echoed through his mind again. _I'm sorry_… what was that all about?

His father sighed but didn't protest. "As you wish, Son."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"I was with her when it started, then I had to step away- doctor's orders. Your mother stayed with her. Elphaba… I've never seen her like that. She was hysterical. I don't think it was because of the pain; I believe she was just frightened."

"Her mother died while giving birth to her sister," he said. This must be it. He had figured it all out now.

His father shook his head. It was obviously the first time he had learned about it. "She did call for her mother several times, but it didn't seem like she was aware of it. Now that you say that, it makes more sense to me. She probably feared she'd end up the same way as her mother."

"She won't." If anything was clear to him, that was it.

"We can only hope," his father said sadly.

There was a pause. The only sound in the room was Elphaba's heavy breathing. It was so frustrating, knowing that she was in pain yet being incapable of helping her. She was going to live through this, he told himself, more determined than ever now. She was not going to die like her mother. Not if it was up to him. He shook his head, sending ghostly thoughts away. He just wouldn't think about it for a while. He looked back at his father. "How is the baby?"

His father laughed softly at that. "The baby fooled us all," he said. "There was a moment when we thought we'd lose them both, but she's strong. As strong as her mother."

"Is she…" he stopped, unsure how to ask it. Honestly, he didn't care if she _was_ green, as long as she was healthy. And yet at the same time… he was somewhat curious.

His father seemed to understand. "She's perfect; there is no reason to worry about. She stays at our room. We thought it would be best to keep her as far away from here as possible, in case Elphaba's fever is contagious."

"Good thinking," he said, getting distracted once more. He felt torn. He knew he needed to be there with Elphaba, just in case she woke up, but on the other hand… shouldn't he be with his baby? At least to make sure that she really was alright? But what if something happen just when he'd leave? He would never be able to live with himself. No. He'd better stay there; at least until morning. Then he'd figure out what to do next.

He didn't even notice when his father left the room.

XoxoxoxoX

In spite of the doctor's prediction, Elphaba did pass that night, and the following one. He never left her side, only when the doctor ordered it. He didn't even see his mother yet, or the baby. Elphaba awoke every few hours or so, but she didn't seem aware of his presence there beside her. He didn't care. It came to a point where each moment seemed the last one; he just wanted to be there with her. He ate very little; he slept when she slept. Most of the time he just watched her, making sure she was still breathing, no matter how tortured this breath seemed.

He caressed her cheek again. It felt less warm. Or perhaps he was just trying to convince himself it was so. "Please get better," he whispered. She showed no signs of hearing him.

There was a knock on the door. He turned just in time to see his mother step in. She approached the bedside and laid an arm around his shoulder. "How is she?"

"No change, I'm afraid," he said, reaching out to cover his mother's hands with his.

"And how are you, Dearest?"

"I'll be fine."

"You need to get out of here, Fiyero. You look like you could use the fresh air."

He shook his head. They've been through this before, with his father. "I can't leave her."

"I could stay with her for a while, how about that? I'll send for you if anything happens."

He looked at Elphaba, silent and still, then at his mother, whose eyes were imploring. He sighed. He knew she was right. He had to get out of there, if only for a little while. He said nothing. He stood up and leaned over to kiss Elphaba's forehead. He laid a small kiss on the top of his mother's head as well before he left the room.

XoxoxoxoX

He wasn't sure where he was heading. Well, he was and he wasn't. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. On the other hand, how could he ever be ready? He just had to do it, that was all. But there was also the issue of… well, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Would she resent him for delaying seeing her up until now? But that was somewhat silly to assume; she was a few days' old, she couldn't possibly-

Before he could complete that thought, he was facing the closed door. He wondered if he was expected to knock, but then decided against it and simply let himself in. A young woman, whom he suspected was the nurse, turned with a small gasp as he stepped into the room. He raised his arms in a motion of defense against her startled expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

She flushed bright pink. "That's alright. It's just so quiet at this side of the castle, and I wasn't expecting anyone." She looked up at him, sort of intimidated. "Fiyero Tiggular, I assume?"

"That's right."

"I'm Nia," she said, but didn't stretch out her hand. Then she shook her head. "They were hoping you'd make it. I'm sorry about your wife," she added sympathetically.

"Thank you."

"You're here to see your baby, yes?"

Your baby. It sounded so unreal. All he managed was a small nod. Nia smiled. "She's asleep right now. That's why it's so quiet. She's right over here," she said, motioning towards a small crib behind her. He hesitated, and didn't come forward. Nia seemed to notice, for she gave him an encouraging smile. "You won't manage a glimpse of her from there," she said, laughing softly.

He moved forward slowly. Nia moved, to allow him better access it seemed. Holding his breath, he leaned over the crib.

For the longest moment, he couldn't do anything else, but stare. He had never seen such a dainty little person in all his life. She was tiny; even tinier, curled into a ball in her sleep. A thin pink cover was well-wrapped around her, protecting her against the room's chill. With her eyes closed, and very little dark hair on her head, it was impossible to say whom she looked like. She _was_ a few days' old, after all.

He reached out a hand; his palm looked huge compared to her. He ran a finger along her rosy cheek, marveling at the softness of the skin, new, untouched. Her hands were clutched in tiny fists in front of her, close to her face. Everything about her was perfect; her nose, her fingernails, her toes.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He blinked. It felt as if Nia's voice, as soft as it was, had just pierced an enchantment he was under. "I… don't know how," he said, feeling somewhat ashamed when it dawned on him.

Nia laughed softly. "Well, it's about time you'll learn. Sit over there," she motioned at an armchair by the window. Too taken by the baby's magic to protest, he did as he was told. He watched her as she picked up the baby, bundled in her blanket. She didn't wake, not even when Nia carefully laid her in his lap. "Support her head with your hand…" she guided him. "That's it."

That _was_ it. It wasn't as complicated as he thought it would. He was holding his baby girl. He looked up to meet Nia's eyes. "Thank you. For watching her."

"It was a pleasure, really," she replied meekly. "I'll leave you two for a while."

He almost sprang to his feet with sudden panic. "No, wait, what if she-"

"You'll be fine. It's an instinct, really. And I won't be away for long," she promised, and left before he could protest further.

"I guess it's just you and me then," he said quietly to the sleeping baby in his arms.

As if she understood, she stirred and opened her eyes. He found himself transfixed by their color; it was like liquid gray. He expected her to burst into a cry at the sight of a strange man holding her, but she didn't. Instead, she looked up at him in what seemed like curiosity, and waved her chubby fists at him. He couldn't help but smile. He used his free hand to hold out a finger for her, and she grabbed it with a power he didn't know she was supposed to own in such a tender age.

"I see you're getting acquainted," a voice said behind him. He looked up just when his father moved in front of him. The older man was smiling. "Isn't she a treasure?"

He returned his father's smile, but quickly looked down at his baby again. "She's beautiful."

"She'll make us proud."

He laughed softly at that. "Father, she has her whole life ahead of her." In that aspect, he almost envied her.

"When she is older, I mean," his father said. "So did you think about naming her?"

"When Elphaba is better," he replied. He meant it. He didn't care how long he had to wait; he wouldn't name their child without her.

His father shook his head as if he expected it. "That could take quite a while. And a nameless child is bad luck-"

"I'd say we suffered from enough bad luck so far, don't you think?" His father lowered his head, but he had already begun to regret his outburst. His father was only trying to help; he did noting but helping since this whole thing started. He sighed. "If Elphaba is not better by the end of the week, I'll name her myself."

His father nodded. "You do that. We won't be able to call her Baby for much longer, you know," he said, looking fondly at the baby. Then he looked up at him. "They grow up so fast." They exchanged a long, meaningful smile. He was about to find that out for himself. In his arms, the baby began to fuss. "She's hungry. I'd better get Nia," his father said, turning to leave.

Slowly, and as gently as he could, he lifted the baby and held her against his chest, slowly rocking her. He smiled. Nia was right. It _was_ an instinct. Still supporting the baby's head with one hand, he rubbed her back soothingly with his other hand. Her fussing soon subsided, and he leaned back in the armchair with her in his arms, his thoughts stirring back to her mother.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A few days later, Elphaba had not yet shown any signs of improvement. She wasn't getting worse, which was somewhat encouraging, but she surely wasn't getting any better, on the other hand. His time was divided between staying by Elphaba's side, and spending time with his baby girl. He hardly slept; he ate only when it was necessary. He wanted to send a word to Avaric and Glinda at the Emerald City, but kept putting it off. There was always something more important to do.

He was at constant awe by his baby. Everything she did amazed him, whether it was yawning or giggling or just sleeping in his lap. He could just sit there and watch her for hours and never get enough of it. He looked down at her now, so peaceful in her slumber, her hands clutching the blanket she was wrapped in. He sighed. He knew time was running out. The week was coming to an end, and his promise to his father remained hanging there, mid-air, like a shadow. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he'd have to name her without Elphaba, for there was no chance she'd get better any time soon. His father didn't say a word about it again, but it was clear it was still on his mind.

He reached out a finger, touching her hands. Luckily, he didn't have to make the decision all by himself. They _had_ considered it before. Elphaba had refused to name the baby after people they've lost. It deserved a fresh start, she said. That left out Melena… or Nessarose… A smile crawled on his lips when he remembered that night when they laid awake in bed, just throwing random names into the air, quickly dismissing each other's ideas and laughing at the absurdity of some of them. But there was that one name at the back of his mind. He didn't even remember which one of them came up with it. He just liked the ring there was to it. And it was the only name they had actually agreed upon.

"Talleen Tiggular," he murmured, trying it out.

The baby opened her eyes, looking straight at him. She smiled, at least he thought she did, and raised her tiny hands up towards him, as if attempting to touch his chin.

"It sounds nice, isn't it, little one?" The baby let out a sound that could have interpreted as a giggle. "I'll take it as a 'yes' then," he told her, smiling down at her.

A knock came on the door just then. He turned just as his father let himself in, looking somewhat bothered. He approached him, and his features softened slightly as he knelt by the baby.

"What's the matter?"

"Her Goodness is here to see you."

He would have sprung to his feet if the baby wasn't half-asleep in his lap. "Glinda is here?"

"Yes. She and Avaric have just arrived. He said he was worried when they heard nothing from you." He shook his head, feeling somewhat guilty. He _was_ intending to write them. "Her Goodness wishes to speak to you," his father added.

Oh, no. That couldn't mean anything good. And it could only mean she somehow found out about the baby. He didn't tell her; at least, he thought he didn't. In his haste to get to Elphaba, he didn't think he mentioned anything about it to her. Yet the memory of that night was a blur in his mind; he hardly remembered what went between them after Chistery had arrived with his news. Did Avaric end up telling her? It didn't sound like something Avaric would do, to betray his trust that way. On the other hand, he didn't know what Glinda was capable of doing to convince him otherwise. But if she was indeed there, there was not much he could do. He had put it off for as long as he could; now there was no getting away from confronting her. "Where is she now?"

"Downstairs."

He looked at the baby, who was fast asleep again. He could ask Glinda to come over there, but that wouldn't be fair, to say the least. He'd better see her alone, for the time being. He looked up at his father. "Will you stay with Talleen while I'm down with Glinda?"

"Talleen?" his father echoed, confused. Then he seemed to realize whom he was referring to, and smiled. "Of course. Hand her over to me, she shall be just fine."

He wasn't sure how fine _he_ would be, though, after speaking to Glinda.

XoxoxoxoX

He could see them as he went down the stairs. They were standing side by side, and seemed as if they were having a hushed argument. Then Avaric looked up and noticed him, and their conversation stopped at once as Glinda looked up at him as well. There was fury in her eyes; he could see it even from his place on top of the stairs. There was something more constrained to this fury though, not the same as that night she had realized he had never died, as if she was making efforts to contain herself in a strange place.

He silently acknowledged them, then led Glinda to his father's library. She said nothing as they made their way there. He closed the door, took a deep breath, and turned to face her. She was standing there, in the middle of the room, her arms crossed against her chest, just watching him intently, as if trying to read through him. It overwhelmed him, to some extent. There was something in that motion that was so Elphaba-like; it made his heart twitch.

He broke away from their gaze and gestured towards the two armchairs by the empty fireplace. She followed him there, and he waited until she seated herself before he took a seat on the opposite one.

"How is Elphaba?" she asked at last, her voice surprisingly composed.

"She's in and out of consciousness. I wish I could say she is better, but she's not."

"And the baby?" she asked, the slightest venom sneaking to her voice. By the look on her face, it was clear that this was not the question she had really wanted answered.

"How did you know?"

She produced a piece of parchment from an unseen pocket in her dark travel cloak, holding it up to him. "You dropped this when you left. I found it before Avaric did. He had no choice but telling me everything after that."

His father's letter. He should have known. He should have remembered not to leave it behind. He scorned himself for his recklessness. He directed his gaze with hers. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I just… felt as if it would be too much to take, after everything I have already told you. I wasn't sure how you'd handle it all."

"Oh, I've handled worse, believe me," she replied bitterly.

"I know that. And it sounds like an excuse, I know that too, but-"

"That's right. An excuse. And a lame one, for that matters. Believe me, this is _nothing_ compared to-" she stopped at once, as if thinking better of telling him what was on her mind. She shook her head. "Never mind. I'll spare you. It's not for your ears, anyway."

Her last statement intrigued him, but he kept silent. She was right. Whatever she meant, it was not for his ears. "Why are you here?" She looked up at him, as if surprised by his question. He raised the hand that was still holding his father's letter. "You didn't come here just to throw this letter in my face. What is it you wanted?"

Glinda hesitated, then slowly replied, "I had to…" It seemed as if she was having troubles finding the right words. She sighed, and started over. "It didn't sound as if Elphaba had much time. I thought I'd at least see her, before-"

"Don't say that. She's going to be fine."

"You can't know that, Fiyero," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this, but don't make promises you don't know if you'll be able to keep. Especially don't make them for yourself."

Feeling tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, he looked away from her. Of course, she was right, but what else was left for him to do _but_ believe in it? It felt as if he had to hold on to something, to anything at all. Trying to picture his life without her seemed so wrong. He couldn't bare the thought of being away from her after everything they went through to have each other. And to make things worse, he knew nothing about babies; he couldn't possibly raise their daughter by himself, if it came to that.

The touch came out of nowhere, almost sending him off his seat with a start. He didn't even hear her when she left her seat, but there she was, kneeling in front of the armchair he was sitting on, her arm awkwardly wrapped around his shoulder. Something felt damp against his cheeks; pretty soon he realized it was just more tears. It seemed pointless wiping them away. They seemed to have lives of their own. He sniffled, trying to resist them one last time. Glinda shook her head at that, and from the blur made by his own tears he could suddenly see that her expression resembled his own; that her eyes were glistening with tears as well. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned toward her embrace.

She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soft words of comfort in his ear, as he silently cried into her shoulder.

XoxoxoxoX

Not a word had passed between them as he led the way upstairs. The constant rustling of her skirts told him she was following. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He couldn't believe he let himself fall apart like that. But it was more than just displaying vulnerability in front of someone. He felt so selfish; crying in her arms over a woman he had left her for. And still, at that moment when they were holding each other, it felt as if the past was resolved, in a way; as if they finally understood one another. In spite of the façade of braverism she had tried to impose on herself earlier, it was obvious that Glinda feared for Elphaba, probably as much as he did.

He hesitated in front of the door for a moment, and then opened it. "In here," he said quietly, moving a bit to allow her to walk passed him.

The doctor raised his head at the sound of opening door. His forehead cringed, and he seemed about to object the entrance of a strange person in there, when he finally caught sight of Glinda. A gasp escaped him, in spite of himself, it seemed. "Your Goodness," he said quietly, bowing. Glinda nodded in silent acknowledgement.

"She's here to see Elphaba," he said.

The doctor looked hesitantly over his shoulder, then back at them. "I'm not sure it's…" his voice trailed off as Glinda gave him a look. It wasn't really a look, more a cock of her eyebrow, as if challenging him to prevent her from going in. "Well, I guess it can be arranged, for a little while."

"A little while is all I need," Glinda replied, walking passed them. She seemed quite determined. And then, when she was inches away from the bed, her determination seemed to deteriorate. She stopped on her tracks.

He dismissed the doctor with a look. The older man seemed to want to protest, but he remained silent as he left the room. He waited for the door to be closed behind him before he moved towards Glinda, and placed his hands against her shoulders. She tensed at his touch, as if startled, but didn't shake his hands off. "It's alright," he whispered, urging her forward.

Slowly, she made her way towards the bed, and knelt by it. Elphaba sighed in her sleep, but didn't flinch. She seemed less pale these days; her lips almost returned to their normal color. Her long hair was in tangles. Glinda reached out and fondly combed back a lock of hair with her fingers, her eyes never leaving Elphaba's face, as if afraid she'd miss it in case she'd wake up. She took the green hand in her own, her finger momentarily brushing against Elphaba's wedding ring. She said nothing about it. In fact, she said nothing at all. She just kept looking at her. She didn't seem to be aware of the tears in her eyes.

He stood there for another moment, and then silently left the room. He had the feeling that if it was goodbye Glinda wanted to bid her friend, it was between the two of them. He shouldn't have been there. The least he could do was to give them some privacy. As he climbed up the stairs on his way to see his daughter, he couldn't help but smile sadly at the thought of those two girls he loved, and what they came to be.

XoxoxoxoX

The next day, Glinda declared she was there to stay. She had taken over herself to take care of Elphaba, she said. It came as a relief for him, mainly. Exhaustion was slowly taking its toll on him; he found himself nodding off to sleep at any given opportunity. Once his father found him asleep on the armchair with the baby in his arms. Luckily, she was asleep as well. He tried not to think what might have happened if he accidentally dropped her.

Avaric was great. When he wasn't helping his father around (and he did that quite a lot), he was keeping him company, watching him watching Talleen, sometimes watching her himself and allowing him to rest for a while. Everyone was really sweet and supportive, especially his parents. He ordered to open up the room next to theirs and make a nursery out of it. He knew Elphaba would probably want the baby closer to them, but as long as it wasn't up to her to make any decisions, in the meantime it was the best he could do. His parents needed their privacy, and he was feeling bad for taking their room from them for so long. He should have done this before.

He carefully placed the sleeping infant in her crib, and walked over to the window. The sun was setting, slowly disappearing in the west. He lingered by the window for a moment, and then slowly made his way to the armchair he previously set next to the crib. A weary sigh escaped him when he took a seat. He should go and check on Elphaba, now that Talleen had fallen asleep, but he was so tired. Maybe he'd just rest for a while. His eyes closed as if by their own accord, his lids as heavy as steel. Just for a moment, he told himself.

The room was completely dark when he opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the slight pain of this movement. Talleen fussed in her crib, but didn't cry. He sat up and stretched, feeling the sore muscles of his shoulders. He rushed over to the side of the crib, guilt washes over him. How could he just fall asleep like that?

The baby's fussing softened as he leaned over the crib and reached out a finger for her to grab. "Hello, little one, is everything alright?" he asked, gently picking her up. He couldn't help the little swell of pride that rose within him. He became quite an expert of it in such a short time. And he figured he did pretty well, for Talleen wasn't complaining. At least, he didn't think she was. He quickly checked on her then. Her diaper didn't need a change, and she ate just before he fell asleep. It was possible she was hungry again. He'd better fetch Nia, he thought.

But just as he was about to do so, a soft knock came on the door. Then it opened, and to his surprise, Glinda stood on the threshold. "May I?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Come in." He watched her as she walked in, somewhat confused by her sudden appearance. He wasn't expecting her. In the few days that passed since her arrival, she avoided the issue of the baby altogether. Whereas Avaric asked to see her right away, Glinda had never asked to come up to the nursery, almost as if she was afraid of her. He wondered if something was wrong. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't reply at first, but she could see how she was trying to look straight at him, and not at the bundle of blankets in his arms. Then she laughed softly, shaking her head. "This is ridiculous. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. She's just a baby, after all. It's not her fault… none of it is her fault." She was crying; he could see the dampness against her cheeks in the pale moonlight.

"I'm sure she won't hold it against you," he replied, smiling carefully.

Glinda laughed, wiping her tears. Then she took a few steps closer. She didn't ask it, but it was pretty clear what was it she wanted, by her expression. He said nothing as well as he approached her, and gently laid the baby in her arms. She raised her eyes to his, quite terrified it seemed, but he dismissed her fears with a smile. When he felt her grip on the baby got firmer, and somewhat more relaxed, he slowly let go, and took a step back.

A soft sound escaped her lips when she first saw the baby. It was something between a sigh and laughter, a combination of uncertainty and awe. "Oh, Fiyero," she whispered, but her voice soon trailed off. "What's her name?" she asked without looking up.

"Talleen," he replied, somewhat amazed by Glinda's reaction. He wasn't expecting her to get so overtaken, yet at the same time he was relieved by it. And then there was something else in her eyes, the tiniest hint of envy that reflected against the tears in her eyes. It could have been her- their- baby. With the slightest turn of events, they could have ended up married; it could have been their child. And with that realization, the image before him couldn't have been more heart-wrenching. There she was, his ex-fiancée, holding a baby that was his and the woman he had left her for. She seemed like an epitome of loneliness at that moment. It made him feel so bad, and even guiltier than before.

But before he could say anything about it, a second knock came on the door. This was not the soft, hesitant knock of before. There was something more firm and urgent about it. "Come in."

The doctor stepped in, looking as grim as ever. He concluded it was just a part of the man's natural expression. He never seemed to smile, under any circumstances whatsoever. "Master," he said. Then he caught sight of Glinda, and bowed, as he always did in her presence. "Your Goodness." Then he looked at him again. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master."

"What is it?"

The doctor looked straight at him. An involuntary chill ran through him at what he had seen in the older man's eyes. "It's your wife."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The chill he had previously felt at the doctor's entry was quickly transforming itself into actual shiver at the sound of his words. It felt as if his knees were about to give way any moment now.

"It's your wife," the doctor repeated, as if interpreting from the silence it had to be said again. "I think you'd better come with me."

He looked back at Glinda. She seemed as panicked as he felt. Then his gaze fell on the baby in her arms. His daughter's eyes met his, and for the slightest moment he pretended to see a hint of fear in her eyes as well. He gave Glinda a concerned look. "Will you be alright with her alone?"

"I'll send for someone if I'll have to," she replied softly. "Go, she'll be fine."

He wasn't sure whether she was referring to Elphaba or the baby, but he had no time to dwell on that. He leaned to kiss the baby's forehead, more as a comfort to himself than to her, then followed the doctor out of the room.

The older man said nothing as they made their way to the other side of the castle. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure the older man could hear him. In light of that pressing silence between them, he couldn't help but let the worst thoughts crawl in. There was no stopping them, once the first enhanced. After what felt like forever, they reached the door. Still saying nothing, the doctor held it open for him, his expression enigmatic, unreadable. Heart pounding, he stepped into the room.

A gasp escaped him when he caught sight of her. She laid there with her head tilted towards the window, staring at it contemplatively. But other than that tortured expression, she looked fine, laughably fine, as if the past few weeks had never happened.

As if feeling their presence, she turned to look at them then. She smiled as their eyes met, and he felt more tears well up.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor said then, a hint of a smile now visible in the corners of his eyes.

He waited until the door was closed before he approached her. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, until he carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't bring himself to break the gaze. She reached over and wiped his tears with her thumb and finger. He wanted to tell her that it was hopeless, that she had tears in her eyes as well, but words seemed to fail him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked eventually, caressing her hand.

"Tired. But I'll be fine."

"You gave us quite a fright," he said, resisting the urge to burst in tears when it dawned on him how painfully true his statement was.

She nodded, gently squeezing his hand. "I know." Then she slowly let go as both her hands slipped to her stomach. "So this is it, huh?"

"This is it," he replied, smiling at the thought of their baby girl, at the other side of the castle.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. She looked so devastated all of a sudden. There was a dark shadow in her eyes now; he couldn't quite interpret its meaning.

She hesitated, but then raised her eyes to his and quietly replied, "I'm sorry… that it didn't make it. That it had to be one of us."

He stared at her incredulously as the meaning of her words sank in. Could she possibly think… did no-one bother to tell her… Now it all made sense. The 'I'm sorry's she constantly uttered a few days before, the broken-heartedness and guilt in her expression…

"They told you the baby didn't make it?"

"They didn't tell me anything. I can hardly remember what happened there," she admitted, looking away. He wondered if she was referring to the breakdown his father was describing in his ears.

He moved closer and gently took her in his arms, making her face him. "Elphaba, listen to me. This isn't something you should blame yourself for."

She shook her head. "How can you say that? _I_ took those milk flowers even though I knew it could happen, I _knew_ it, and still I-"

There were tears running down her cheeks now, but it seemed as if she wasn't really aware of them. He laid a finger against her lips. Her voice trailed off. She looked up at him. "Let me rephrase," he said gently. "This isn't something you should blame yourself for… because the baby is fine."

She gaped at him. "It… it is?"

"No." He laughed softly at the sight of her expression. "_She_ is."

It took her a moment, but then her eyes widened with awe. "A girl?"

He laughed. She looked like a child herself. "Yes. I had to name her myself, my father insisted. I hope you don't mi-" He couldn't finish, for she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Her sigh of relief didn't escape him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, soothingly rubbing her back.

"Is she well?" she asked after a while, slowly pulling away. She looked quite anxious.

He nodded, and couldn't stop the smile that crawled on his lips. "She's magic."

"Oz, I hope not," she said, laughing through tears.

They sat in silence for a moment, just holding one another. He could feel how she was slowly calming down by the way she was leaning against him. It was probably the time to tell her everything else that had happened. "Are you ready for more news?"

She turned to look at him, and he could see she suddenly remembered he wasn't even supposed to be there. "My father sent for me," he explained, replying the silent question in her eyes.

"How did it go?"

"Well, the book is working. It's the bigger enchantments we'll need you for."

"Thank Oz it's working," she said, obviously relieved, but not for long. "And no-one saw you? No-one knows you're there?"

"Just Glinda and Dr. Dillamond."

Her features softened at that. "How is he?"

"He's better. He'll be fine. We're working on it. At least, we were, before we got back here."

She looked slightly confused. "Avaric went back with you?"

"Uh… not exactly," he slowly replied. Her forehead wrinkled as she gave him a closer look, as if trying to find the answer in his eyes. Well, he'd better just tell her and get it over with. "Avaric and Glinda joined us a few days ago."

He felt her tense. "Glinda is here?"

"Yes, she is. I left her with the baby when I came over here. I should probably go and check on them," he said reluctantly. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to leave her.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing. She had that look. "Tell me what she's like," she pleaded. It was that soft voice he had always related with their enclosure in the forest. He smiled. There was so much he could say. Where should he even begin?

"She's tiny and perfect. She's quiet, she hardly ever cries. Mother says she'll look like you when she's older. Like you but with my eyes."

"What's her name?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Talleen Tiggular. Unless you don't-"

"I love it," she assured him.

"Thank Oz you're better," he said. He was ashamed with the tremble his voice carried. As a distraction, he gently pulled her into his arms again.

She shook her head and snuggled closer against his chest. "Thank Oz you're back."

They sat there in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say, and as a matter of fact, it didn't seem to matter. He just wanted to hold her, to feel the beating of her heart against his embrace, to make sure he wouldn't lose her again.

"You should go," she said after a while, slowly pulling away.

"In a moment," he murmured into her hair.

She laughed softly, and raised her eyes to his. There was this unmistaken urgency in them. "I want to see her."

"When the doctor says you're better."

"I _am_ better," she protested, frowning.

"When you're well enough to get up, I mean," he replied, smiling.

"Can't you bring her here?" she asked; the urgency in her eyes seemed to be increasing. He hesitated. She seemed tortured enough when she thought the baby hadn't made it; it felt wrong to prevent her from the right of making sure the baby was truly alright.

No, he couldn't do that. She had every right to see her… their baby. "Alright," he said.

She looked confused. "What?"

"Alright, I'll go and get her."

Her face brightened up instantly. She took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "Thank you."

He smiled in reply and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Try to get some rest until we're back."

She nodded as she laid back down. He tucked the covers around her as she closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep, but it wasn't that tortured slumber of several days ago. He lingered on the doorstep, just watching her for a moment. She was finally getting better, thank Oz. And with that thought in his mind, he quietly left the room, on his way back to his baby.

XoxoxoxoX

He was surprised to find Avaric at the nursery when he entered; not because he had never seen him there, but because he wasn't expecting him at the moment. He had that look, of someone who was caught doing something wrong. He looked from Avaric to Glinda, who was leaning over the crib, as if to hide the furious blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked casually, walking over to the crib.

"Of course not," replied Avaric, way too fast to his taste. "I was going through here thinking you may need help, and Glinda just told me the doctor came for you. Is everything alright?"

But beyond that clear concern in his friend's eyes, it was clear it wasn't the sole thing on his mind. And his instincts told him he did indeed interrupt something. He couldn't quite tell what it was though, but it was easy to detect as much, at least by way the two of them were avoiding his close looks, as well as one another's.

"Everything is fine," he replied, and couldn't stop the smile that curled on his lips. "Elphaba is going to be alright."

There was obvious relief in Glinda's expression now, but it was more composed than he expected. "Thank Oz," she whispered.

Looking from Glinda to Avaric, it had suddenly dawned on him that his friend was staring at Glinda in a rather odd way. He looked transfixed, almost unlike himself. He coughed gently. That seemed to startle Avaric, who instantly took a step back, looking somewhat flushed.

"I'd better… my mother might… excuse me," Avaric murmured, quickly dismissing himself.

He stared at the closed door for a moment. "What was that all about?" he wondered aloud, turning to look at Glinda. He expected her to look equally confused, which she didn't. She seemed rather contemplated, looking anywhere but the door that was just closed. It felt awkward, as if he was invading some private moment he shouldn't have witnessed.

"Thank you for watching her for me, Glinda," he said lightly. "Elphaba asked to see her, I'd better…" his voice trailed off as he leaned over the crib. His daughter was curled into a ball, fast asleep. He smiled and caressed her head with his finger.

"I'm really glad she's alright, Fiyero," Glinda's voice sounded soft over his shoulder.

He looked back, offering her a weak, weary smile. "I know. Me too."

"I'll be in my room if you need me," she said, quietly excusing herself.

He leaned over the crib again to pick up the baby. Looking slightly disoriented, she fussed in protest until he had her safe and settled against his chest. "Come on, little one," he murmured into her tiny ear. "Mama wants to see you."

XoxoxoxoX

Hesitation filled him as he was nearing the room. Perhaps it was best he consulted the doctor before bringing the baby into the room. Perhaps it wasn't quite safe for her in there still. But the doctor was probably fast asleep by now, and Elphaba wanted to see her so badly, and how could he blame her? After everything they've been through, it was her right to make sure her baby was alright. Yes; it was the right thing to do. Pushing hesitation away, he slowly opened the door.

She wasn't sleeping. She was leaning against the bed-board, staring at nothing in particular. She turned to look at him as he walked in, and followed him with her eyes until he took a seat beside her. There was this anticipation in her eyes as he wordlessly laid the bundle that was their baby in her arms. Looking somewhat frightened now, she slowly looked down at her lap, and a gasp escaped her. She said nothing for a moment, just stared intently at the fussing baby in her arms. Then, she began to trace a rather trembling finger along the baby's features, not missing a single thing; hair, nose, cheek, stomach, toes. Then when she finished her inspection, she raised her eyes to his again. There was this glimmer in her eyes, in spite of that obvious weariness that still overshadowed her. "She does have your eyes."

"She can't even see yet," he protested softly, telling himself Elphaba was beyond such foolish statements.

She didn't look up at him. She didn't remove her gaze from the baby's. "Yes, she can," she replied, still holding Talleen's gaze. He smiled. Who was he to argue?

They fell into a quiet conversation after that. He let her hold the baby as he told her a bit more about what they had been doing in the Emerald City, about what Glinda had been doing to it prior to their arrival, about Dr. Dillamond. She didn't stop him, not even once, which he found quite surprising. He expected her to constantly cut him off, to ask questions about little things she thought he had left out, but she didn't. She listened silently, intently, and there was this gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.

And then at some point, when he stopped to catch his breath, he caught her staring, distracted, into the air. He had seen this look before, he instantly figured. He had seen it on Glinda, that night at the Wizard's throne. Carefully, so he wouldn't scare her, he reached out to cover her hand with his. "Elphaba? What is it?"

She blinked, somewhat startled by the sound of his voice, it seemed. Then she shook her head. "Nothing, I just…" her voice trailed off as she looked up at him. There was this new urgency in her eyes. "I think it's time I'll see Glinda."

He eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure it's a good idea? That you want to do this now?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, her voice quiet yet confident at the same time. "There are… things to be said."

"Things that can't possibly wait for tomorrow morning?" he half asked, half ranted. He didn't want her to exhaust herself if Glinda was in a mood for arguments.

"Fiyero, please-"

"I really think you'd better wait for tomorrow, when you're well-rested."

She laughed, somewhat bitterly, and shook her head. "I think I've rested enough for a lifetime, don't you agree?"

"So now you're using my own words against me?"

"It's working, isn't it?" she asked, a hint of mischief visible in her eyes now.

Wordlessly he sighed and got up, defeated. "Fine. I'll go fetch Glinda. But I'm watching the door just in case the two of you decide to reenact the scene I once saved you from."

She seemed confused for a moment, and then smiled sadly. "I think we're bound to be wiser now."

Well, the Glinda he had encountered was definitely capable of it. He just hoped that staying with Talleen had softened her, to some extent. He leaned towards her, intending to take the baby with him.

"Don't," she pleaded, looking like a child who held on to her favorite toy. He hesitated. Should he leave her alone with the baby? He remembered how unsure he had been when he had to be alone with her. But Elphaba didn't seem unsure or hesitate. She smiled reassuringly, replying the silent question in his eyes. "We'll be fine."

In an instant, he knew that they would. "Do you want me to get you something from the kitchen?"

She looked horrified. "Not if it's you who's going to make it."

He smirked. Yes, she _was_ getting better, no doubt. Her sarcasm was back and going. "I think they had soup for dinner. I'll make sure someone will bring you some."

"Alright. Thank you," she said, now laying all jokes aside. He held her gaze for a moment longer, and then, slowly breaking it, he left and headed towards Glinda's room.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He stared at the closed door. It felt as if they were in there for hours. Loyal to his promise (or, rather, to his threat), he remained there, waiting for Oz knew what to happen. It was quiet on the other side of the door, as if they were conversing in hissed voices. It made him somewhat worried as well. Of course, he should probably have been calm that there was no yelling this time, but this silence… it was almost disturbing. He wished he could at least see what was happening in there. He knew it was none of his business; they had their own issues to solve. And yet that one incident of them beating each other senseless remained clear and alive in his mind.

He'd better just stay out of there. If they wanted to kill each other, they would have done it already. He'd better go to the kitchen and see what he could bring over to Elphaba. It was quite late by now. By the silence that echoed from every hall, he assumed that most of the staff, probably his parents as well, had gone to bed by now. And yet upon entering the kitchen, it turned out he was not the only person who was still awake in the castle.

"Avaric, what are you doing here?"

"I… couldn't sleep," Avaric replied, anything but looking straight at him.

He shrugged. There was still the matter of him and Glinda at the nursery from a few hours before he wanted to ask him about, but wasn't sure how to approach it. He wandered about for a while, setting up a fire beneath the large soup pot. Then, when there was nothing else to be done but wait, he turned to face Avaric. "So, did you manage to work things out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You. And Glinda. Isn't that why you were at the nursery before?"

"Uhh, no, I was… why would you think we have things to work out?"

"Because, Avaric, if looks could kill, we probably wouldn't have had this conversation at the moment." Not that it was considered a conversation, not so much. Avaric was obviously trying to avoid the issue. He was familiar with his friend's tactic of answering a question with another question. He had practically invented it. "She's been furious with you since the day you got here," he pointed out.

"It's nothing," Avaric replied dismissively. "She's still angry about the way we fooled her into meeting you, that's all."

But it wasn't all. One look at Avaric, and he could tell as much. Yet at the same time, Avaric seemed determined not to say another word about it. It reminded him of himself, not so long ago. He should probably just let it go. Avaric would turn to him if something _was_ going on. He wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. He'd have to talk to someone, sooner or later. He carefully poured some soup into a bawl. "I'd better go back upstairs," he said, trying to catch his friend's eye. "Try to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"You too. Tell Elphaba I'd stop by to see her tomorrow morning."

He nodded in reply, and left the kitchen. As he was nearing the bedroom, he began to fear of what he was going to find in there. However, it was still as quiet as before. He shook his head. This could not be a good sign. Balancing the bawl in one hand, he opened the door with his other hand, and carefully peered inside.

He smiled instantly. How could he not? They both looked up as he opened the door, and he was filled with relief when he witnessed the smile on Elphaba's face. Glinda seemed more composed now as well. She was sitting behind Elphaba, braiding her long hair. There was something so sweet about it. Watching it was almost like going back in time; as if they were back at Shiz all over again. He was a bit hesitant as for barging into their private moment, but the bawl in his hand was getting hotter with each passing moment; he had to lay it down. He walked towards the little nightstand by the bed and placed the bawl on it, and then stopped, wondering what he should do now.

As if feeling his hesitations, Glinda let go of Elphaba's hair. "I'd better go. You need to get some rest." She leaned down to kiss Talleen's forehead. She was still curled in Elphaba's lap. "Sweet dreams, baby girl." Her eyes met his as she straightened up. "Good night, Fiyero."

There was this new glimmer in her eyes, a new agreement between them. It was as if she had not forgiven him yet, but at least now she understood. "Good night, Glinda."

She smiled at Elphaba once more, and then excused herself and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"I told you we wouldn't kill each other," Elphaba said with a hint of a smile in her eyes. In her arms, Talleen stirred and began to fuss. "I think she missed you." He smiled at that, and carefully took the baby from her. She watched him as he held the baby against his chest. There was something incredibly heart-wrenching in her eyes. Her next question caught him off-guard. "You'll be a good father to her, won't you, Fiyero?"

And then he realized it was fear in her eyes; as if the thought that he wouldn't terrified her. What in Oz brought this up? "Of course I'll be a good father to her. Why would you even think otherwise?"

"I just… want things to be better, for her."

"Better than they were for you, you mean." It wasn't really a question; it was fairly obvious this was she meant.

She didn't reply. She seemed quite distracted. Then, after a moment, she spoke again. "There's something Glinda told me. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take it."

It was the first time she seemed uncertain to him. It made him worried. What could Glinda possibly say to unnerve her so? "What?"

Her face remained expressionless, her voice quiet, and yet it was clear by her demeanor that she was doing it all to hold emotion back. "It turns out… that my father had a reason to treat me as less his own all these years."

"You weren't his?" he asked, although it was quite obvious by the way she had presented it.

"I've always suspected as much," she replied. Her calmness surprised him. For a moment, he wondered how come Glinda learned that truth, and what was it to her to learn it in the first place, but before he had a chance to bring it up, she spoke again. "It's the issue of my real father that bothers me," she said.

Even though her voice was quiet, the venom in it was still easy to detect. There was only one person he could think of for her to speak of with such scorn, but could that possibly be the one she was referring to? And more importantly, _how_ could it be?

As if she could tell he had already figured it out, she shook her head. "I guess we'll never know. My mother is long-dead, and he took the secret with him." She smiled reassuringly at him then, but he could tell it was mostly forced. "It's alright, really. It's just for the better."

It was obvious it was still bothering her, that it was bound to bother her for quite some time now, but it was also obvious she didn't want to discuss it any further. Not at the moment, at least. He nodded at the bawl of soup that laid, deserted, on the nightstand. "I'd feed it to you, but my hands are full."

She laughed softly. "That's alright. I can do it myself." She reached for the bawl, and he watched her as she ate. A few spoonfuls later, as if she was now filled with this new vitality, she laid out the new plan before him. "We'll start tomorrow. Glinda brought the Grimmerie and the Book of Reversals. We'll do it from here. It seems safer than going into the Emerald City."

"Alright," he nodded. He was relieved by the fact that she was willing to take fewer risks now. He knew it was due to Talleen she was doing so.

"She'll fly back to bring Dr. Dillamond over in a few days, if it will be alright with your parents to take him in," she half said, half asked, looking at him hesitantly.

"I'm sure they won't mind."

"I want to see exactly how bad things are with him. I want to make him better, before we can take him back home."

"We?"

She looked sheepish. "That's… something we need to discuss." She laid the empty bawl back on the nightstand, and leaned back against the pillows. "Glinda thought that us being here was a good opportunity to bring things back to order. She suggested that we'd use the Book of Reversals to clear out my name and reveal the Wizard as a fraud." She paused for a second, as if to let her words sink in. "I refused. I doubt a few months had done any significant change. People are still angry, and public revelation will only make things worse. I don't want this for us. I don't want this for Talleen."

The rest was beginning to clear itself out to him. "You think we should go back to the village then?"

"I will never force it on you, but yes. This is what I think. Your parents have done so much for us, and the last thing I want is to keep you away from them, but-"

"This is probably for the best," he cut her off when he realized it was true, no matter how painful a decision it was bound to be. "It will be impossible for them to keep our being here a secret forever. People talk. Servants talk. I don't want to endanger them."

"Exactly. Going back to the village will be safer not just for us, but for them as well." She held back a yawn, and he felt like kicking himself for keeping her up until such a late hour.

"Go on. Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Why can't you stay?"

"Because Talleen's crib is on the other side of the castle, and you wouldn't want me to leave her alone as she sleeps."

"She can sleep here, between us, and we could ask to have her crib moved here in the morning."

She had that pleading look that he could do very little about. He nodded, and carefully passed the sleeping baby back to her mother's arms. "Fine. I'll just get ready for bed then."

"You were right, by the way," she said sleepily a while later, when he went into bed beside her, making sure Talleen was safely cradled between the two of them.

"About what?"

"Avaric and Glinda."

He smirked inwardly. "I thought you were above such distracting vanity," he said.

"Well, I can't prevent being informed with it, can I?"

"I guess not," he smiled. "Now go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

But there was no reply. She was fast asleep already, her breathing soft and even. He looked from her to the sleeping infant between them, and there was this tiny swell of pride in his heart. He smiled to himself before he snuggled into the covers, and drifted into slumber as well.

XoxoxoxoX

The next morning was a busy one, a mark for the days to come. Although she was still weak, Elphaba was determined to start doing the thing they had come for in the first place. Yet, as she was still too weak to leave her bed, Glinda spent most of the day up there with her, behind close doors. Him, and everyone else actually, were not allowed in. He had only managed a glimpse of her when he brought their lunch up and such. They were both huddled over the two enormous books, one reading, the other one writing fervently on a yellowish scroll.

In spite of his plan to spend the day with his baby, there were too many things around that required his interference. It was as if during Elphaba's sickness, time had stood still, and now once she was better, everything else was beginning to function as well. Luckily, Nia was still around, so she stayed with Talleen while he was helping his father. All morning, there was this pressing thought at the back of his mind; he knew he should probably tell his parents the plan they came up with the previous night, but he wasn't sure how to approach them with it. He knew they'd be sorely disappointed if they had to be parted again. He would be, too, but at the same time he knew there was no other choice.

He stalled it for as long as he could, but then at late afternoon, he thought he'd better just tell them. By the time he had all the justifications and explanations at the ready, Raff informed him that his father wished to speak to him alone. It was as if he knew, he thought as he made his way to the library. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

"You wished to see me, father?"

"Oh, yes, son, come in. Have a seat."

He did as he was told, and watched his father as he sat across from him. As always, it was impossible to tell what was on the older man's mind. His face remained expressionless. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. There's a small matter we should discuss."

"Oh?"

"Whenever summertime becomes unbearable at the Vinkus, we open the castle here. It's been a few years since we've done it. It was sheer luck that we had this year, for otherwise we wouldn't have found you again." It wasn't like his father to get so sentimental, and yet, he was feeling the same. Luck, exactly so. "Well, this year we expended our stay here because of the latter circumstances, but now… it's time for us to go back home, son. Your mother and I discussed it a while ago, but with everything that happened with Elphaba it was never brought up. I don't know if you two have made plans to settle down at the area once everything is back to order, but your mother and I agree that you could stay here, in this castle, if that's your wish. It's deserted most of the time, anyway; you could make good life here."

It was almost laughable, the way his father was approaching the same issue he was intending to. "Thank you, father, but… there is a different plan we had in mind."

His father didn't seem quite surprised. He told him about the conversation they had the previous night, about their decision to go back to the village with Dr. Dillamond. When he finished, he looked up at his father, somewhat fretfully. The last thing he wanted was to hurt or offend him. But his expression was not one of offence; he seemed rather understanding. "If this is what you think is best, we will not stand in your way. Of course, we'll be sorry that you'll live so far away, but at least we'll know you're alive and safe."

"We _will_ be safe. And so will you. This is the main reason for our decision."

"In that case, we won't stand in your way," his father said again. He sounded confident, and yet there was something else, this deep sorrow hidden in his expression. But the decision was made, for better and for worse. Their ways had to be parted once more. It would be different this time, he told himself. At least his parents would know where he was; at least he left with knowing he was making them proud after all. And they would meet again; perhaps the following summer. For now, it was just the right thing to do.

XoxoxoxoX

He stopped dead on his tracks upon his entry into the bedroom. It was empty. The bed looked freshly made. Involuntary panic crawled in. Elphaba was still too weak to leave the room on her own. Did Glinda take her someplace? But that would be too irresponsible a thing for Glinda to do; she knew Elphaba was still unwell.

There was one option he could think of, so he left the room and headed to the other side of the castle. He knew he was right from the moment he opened the door. He could only see the top of her head; the rest of her was hidden behind the thick frame of the armchair she was sitting on. He coughed gently to draw her attention. She turned and smiled, then put a finger to her lips. He let himself into the room and knelt in front of the armchair. She was sitting there with Talleen in her arms. The baby was awake, looking around her in what seemed like curiosity, fussing softly.

"You should be in bed," he scowled at Elphaba, who shook her head.

"I needed the fresh air."

"Please tell me you didn't get here by yourself." Not that he knew how to berate her properly if she had. She didn't seem to take his concern too seriously as it was.

To his relief, she shook her head. "No, Avaric showed me the way. He wanted to stay, but I insisted he'd leave us for a while," she replied, looking down at the baby in her lap.

"Where is Glinda?"

"She left for the Emerald City an hour ago. She'll be back with Dr. Dillamond tomorrow." Then she looked up at him, her eyes imploring, and somewhat anxious. "Have you spoken to your father yet?"

"I have, just now. I don't think he was too happy about it, but I think he saw my point."

"To be honest, I'm not too happy about it myself," she admitted. "But it seems like the most reasonable thing to do, under the circumstances."

He nodded, distracted, for he had just caught their daughter's gaze. Once again, he was taken aback by how tiny she was. "How will we do it? We can't walk the way we came, not with her, she's too small for that."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Elphaba replied, a hint of a smile is visible against her lips as he glanced up at her. "I've taken care for our means of transportation, if we decide to go back."

"Not on a broom again, right?" Just thinking about it made him shudder.

She smiled mysteriously. "Not quite."

Somewhere in the castle, dinner was announced. "Is there any chance I can convince you to join us for dinner?" he asked, almost expecting her to brush him off with an excuse.

"Who is going to watch the baby if I will?"

"We can call in her nurse," he said, standing up again. "If you're out of bed, you'd better eat something as well."

"I guess I should," she said reluctantly, obviously unwilling to let go of the baby.

"She'll be fine. I'll bring her nurse and tell them to wait for us with dinner." He held her gaze for a moment, seeking for her approval. When he got it, he smiled, and left the room in search for Nia.


End file.
